


Never Forgotten

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-1: The Dark Lady of the Sith [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, And she needs therapy, Angst Meter: High, Characters added as each chapter is posted, Depression, Expect tons of dialogue, Force Ghost(s), Hurt/Comfort, Star Wars - Multiverse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Acolytes of Beyond, There are some characters who are not happy to see her alive, There will be quite a few Force Ghosts, be prepared for the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: "I was just a shell of the person I used to be - hard on the outside and empty on the inside. Those marks were my own personal tombstone, reminding me every day that I was just as dead as the one I'd murdered."- Tabatha Vargo, Slammer





	1. Luke and Leia Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children of Skywalker come visit their father's former Padawan and learn what has become of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, major time jump, which I promise to fill. I have reasons to jump to this, remember my one-shots have been hopping around a bit. To sum it up, Ahsoka is alive, redeemed, but not without consequences. This is a multi-chapter series and for the first time, I don't have a set number of chapters. 
> 
> I will be making references to my previous stories, along with connections to the film. It is easy to follow, but I do recommend reading the previous stories to understand the said references.
> 
> So various characters come to visit Ahsoka for various reasons. Hope you enjoy!

_"True siblings are bound together by far more essential things than blood,_

_while more times than many blood isn't thicker than water."_

\- Constantina Maud, Hydranos

* * *

Chapter 1: Luke and Leia Skywalker

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking_ **

* * *

_ Year: 4 ABY, One month after Ahsoka's Trial…  
_

_ Mid-day… _

Canon: _Post-Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Inside the dull, bare and empty cell, save for a sink and a place to go to the toilet, sat a Togruta on the semi-comfortable bed. It was hard to tell how tall she is given that she was sitting on the bed, either relaxing or contemplating life and wearing what appears to be the standard prison uniform. A pair of loose black pants and a black t-shirt that was slightly form fitting, somewhat showing the muscular build of her arms, along with showing the well defined muscular build of her biceps and triceps, even her core. Her lekku were blue and white stripes, the head tails (leks) almost reached her waist and her montrals measuring roughly to be a fifth of a metre, which adds to her height. Unlike the other prisoners kept here, she was what the guards call: a special case, she was kept isolated from the other inmates, placed in a cell that dampened her connection to the Force; not cutting her off, but weakening it. Years ago, she was a war hero of The Clone Wars of 22-19 BBY, aided many campaigns, the Commander and Lieutenant General of the 501st Clone Trooper Battalion. The Togruta would have been recognised as the Padawan of the Chosen One, the Hero With No Fear: Anakin Skywalker, another war hero, a Jedi General. Sadly for this once proud soldier and Jedi, her image is forever tainted by what she has done, which is why she is here. Her name is Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Knight and Sith Lady, known as Darth Véurr. After the Emperor's defeat and death, Darth Sidious who pretended to be Sheev Palpatine for who knows how long, the children of Skywalker: Luke and Leia, brought her to the Rebel Alliance, narrowly escaping the destruction of the second Death Star alive; her reception was less than welcoming. Ahsoka was held under heavy security until the power vacuum was filled and negotiations between the rebels and the Galactic Empire she helped arise, settle down to manageable levels. The public only saw her as Darth Véurr, not Ahsoka Tano, the person she was, was nothing but a ghost to them; except to those who knew her, she was tried as Darth Véurr. The former Sith expected to be executed, but no, her sentence was that to suffer and dwell on nothing but what she has done over the past twenty-three years. As Senator Mon Mothma said to her at the end of her trial, when the decision was made and she remembered the words clearly.

 _"By the decision of the jury, Darth Véurr, the right hand of Emperor Palpatine, Apprentice of Darth Sidious, the destroyer of three planets and many other crimes too traumatising to mention. By the act of the New Republic, we hereby sentence you to life in prison."_ That was when she finished off with these words, she can see her eyes glaring at her. It was clear Mothma wanted her executed, they should have done so, but someone within the Alliance pleaded to not have the redeemed Sith Lady killed. Executing her during the rebirth of the Republic would put a bad image on them. _"We suffered under you and your Master for over two decades, you shall suffer, what we have suffered Lady Véurr."_ Suffering and regretting her actions she is already, the month that has passed was torture in itself. Every single night, Ahsoka was haunted by nightmares of her dark deeds, hearing the screams of crying and pleading ringing through her head, the cries for mercy; mercy she did not grant. She can hear the cry of the Younglings in the Jedi Temple, the cry of the children from different planets she terrorised, Ahsoka could not even show mercy to pregnant women, just cut them down like animals. The Togruta looked at her hands, they were soaked in blood, the blood of all those who fell to her blades, those she killed using the Force. During her time as Darth Véurr, she was called many things: The Black Clone Trooper of the Empire, The Zygerrian Slayer and The Black Akul; yet they all mean the same thing. She is a monster and still is, a murderer, a sociopath… a child-killer and that is how her name will go down in history for. Ahsoka feels the twins should have left her on the Death Star, they should have left her to die; when they managed to bring her back to the light, free her from her chains, why did they not leave her to die when she asked? Why did they show mercy to a monster, who showed none to others?

 _"I should not have been granted mercy. Could they not have executed me in secret?"_ Looking around the cell, there was nothing she could use. Tano has contemplated suicide a lot, if those people could not bring themselves to kill her, she'd kill herself; Ahsoka does not deserve to live with all the lives she has taken. What she has done, is certainly a one-way ticket to Sith Hell for her, her soul is no longer pure. If her Force abilities were not dampened, she would have Force Choked herself since day one of her life prison sentence. Ahsoka has tried to meditate, but it didn't work, whatever connection she did have to the Force, it wasn't comforting; she closes her eyes and sees everything she has done, her former Sith Master laughs at her. Everyone she cared most were right, she did betray them, they never betrayed her, but Ahsoka was so lost and consumed in her pursuit to make the galaxy a better place, she lost herself. She became obsessed for a galaxy of peace, order, justice and freedom, she even lost herself trying to save Padmé from death because of child birth. Sidious played on her fears, planted doubts to shake her trust of the Jedi and the High Jedi Council, manipulated her; but her need to keep her family safe clouded her mind. The Sith Lord promised they would be left unharmed during The Great Jedi Purge, in which she led _Operation Knightfall_ with the 501st, granted pardon when the Galactic Empire established itself. Sure, she would have had to serve the Emperor, enforcing his rule, though she would blindly do so because her family would be with her; instead, Sidious was actually destroying her inner circle, destroying her deep-rooted bonds with Anakin, Padmé, Obi-wan and Rex (CT-7567) especially. They were right to turn their backs on her when she did the same, Ahsoka brought the destruction of the Republic's foundations. _"Was I truly that delusional?"_ She asked herself and if she were honest with herself, the answer is an easy yes. She was blind and delusional, crazy, Ahsoka recalled wanting to kill her former Master and take his throne for herself; when her family turned away, her lust for power grew. Ahsoka… Darth Véurr aspired to be Empress of the Galactic Empire, if that happened, there would have been no hope for her at all.

Her montrals picked up the sound of footsteps, three different sets of footsteps, it broke her out of her train of thought and inner monologue. Ahsoka looked to the side, no doubt her sapphire-blue eyes have dulled, dead, no longer shining. The former Jedi Knight wished to be dead than locked up in a cell constantly looking back on the past. The prison guard stood outside her cell, looking at her, the cell bars separating them.

"You have visitors, Sith." He gruffed. Ahsoka didn't bother correcting him, but someone did and she recognised the voice.

"She is no longer a Sith. Her name is Ahsoka Tano." It was Luke.

"That person might as well be a myth. Enjoy your chat with Lady Véurr." The guard rudely retorted, walking away and leaving the three. His words hurt her, but there is truth behind them, her name is a myth to those who never knew her, her name is buried all the way back in The Clone Wars. Everyone only knows her as Darth Véurr, Lady of the Sith, right-hand of the Emperor and General of the 501st Imperial Stormtrooper Battalion; aptly named by the public as Véurr's Fist. They even believed the propaganda Sidious spread, he made the public believe that she died facing Darth Véurr inside the temple, the origins of the false Jedi Uprising.

"Skank." Leia muttered under her breath. The Skywalker twins found two chairs to sit on, as Ahsoka took the stool inside her cell and they proceeded to sit down. Ahsoka could not really look at them, even though she is grateful they saved her, redeemed her, but… she has tried to kill them so many times. Her eyes gazed at Luke's hand, now replaced with a prosthetic, similar to her's, she nearly succeed in killing him on Bespin. Next, her gaze went to Leia, seeing her dressed in casual clothes and clipped to her belt were her old lightsabers. Leia deserved to have them, in a way, she redeemed the sabres from the bloodshed Ahsoka covered them in; she can faintly hear the Kyber Crystals, but they no longer sing her song, they sing Leia's, their allegiance has completely shifted. She could hear the song, it was beautiful, a vocalist humming softly followed by gently flowing instrumentals. It was soothing. "I'm sorry we did not come to see you till now. How are you doing?",

"It's not your fault. I half expected no one would bother their shebs to see a monster like me." Ahsoka's words were harsh, but she was harsh to herself. Why would anyone bother their time to talk to a murderer like her? It's not like they be willing to reconnect with her, not after she spent considerable time isolating herself and only appearing for required missions.

"We both know that is not true." Luke said to her, "You're not the monster, Véurr is.",

"I am Darth Véurr! She is not a separate identity… she is me." Ahsoka's voice sounded solemn and depressed, with a hint of acceptance. She and Darth Véurr are one and the same.

"You're wrong, Ahsoka." Leia voiced, "I know under all the guilt, you are still the kind and caring Jedi Knight, with strong loyalty for her friends and a protectiveness over them. Véurr is none of those traits, she is not you and you are not her. You and your Sith self are two separate entities." Their was a strong emphasis on separate, perhaps Leia could be right. Then the question is: when did Ahsoka Tano truly die, figuratively or become buried? When was she pushed down and tied up in dark chains? When did she allow Darth Véurr to rise? The moment she bent the knee to Darth Sidious after saving him from Master Windu? Her defeat on Mustafar? Or when she put on her signature black armour, inspired by the Phase Two Clone Trooper armour? It doesn't matter, not anymore, the damage she has caused has already been done. That was when Leia pulled something out of her backpack, it made Ahsoka cock her head to the side; the young Jedi presented her a device, no bigger than her hand, it can fit in the palm actually. The look of it struck Ahsoka hard, she knew what it was, it was the gift given to her by Anakin, Padmé and the Clones on her seventeenth birthday, two weeks after she was knighted. The pictures in there, are nothing but painful memories, memories she threw away for an unforgivable price. As Darth Véurr she wanted to destroy it, crush it with the Force, yet a part of her prevented herself from doing so, which is why it survived those twenty-three years. "It belongs to you, Ahsoka. Luke and I found it when we explored the fortress, before taking it down.",

"I'm glad you destroyed my fortress, it is not like I'd be returning to Mustafar anytime soon. That device though, reminds me of everything I threw away. You can keep it, I'll just end up destroying it." Leia's face shifted to that of sympathy, feeling sorry for the woman who sits behind bars. It is hard to think that she did not forgive her a few years ago, she made peace with Ahsoka and her Dark Side: Véurr, made peace after the destruction of Alderaan and the planets she massacred. It is understandable that the Togruta would be reluctant to forgive herself, since she carried out those actions, but it wasn't really her, it was her dark, evil personality. Not really listening to the former Jedi Knight, Leia put her hand between the bars with the device in hand and placed it at Ahsoka's feet. "I said I did not want it!" Ahsoka snapped, baring her canines. Leia stared at her in the eye, challenging her. Even after redeeming her, both Luke and Leia knew there is a risk Ahsoka will revert back to her old ways, become Darth Véurr again; all it takes is for someone to push the right buttons and the Sith Lady inside her will come back. Then Ahsoka will be executed for real.

"Too bad, Snips." She back answered, using Ahsoka's nickname. "In your own time, you can look at those photos. Who knows, they'll help pass time in this cell." Absorbing the diplomat's words, Ahsoka sighed. She reminds her of Anakin in so many ways, more than she'd like; strong in her emotions, stubborn and she sees her own form of snippiness, a little reckless as a bonus, yet she inherited her mother's looks. Luke is an almost carbon copy of his father, but he is much more cautious and passive, thinks more like Padmé; it never hurts to have siblings who are opposites of each other. Those two will find a way, unless they already have, to balance each other out. It made Ahsoka happy that she did not completely wipe out the Jedi. Images of those she struck down in the temple flashed her mind: the Younglings as they pleaded for help, only to be struck down by the blade Leia is now wielding, Jedi Knight Barriss Offee, Padawans Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Ganodi, Byph and Gungi. She didn't really feel sorry for killing Axel, the Padawan who insulted Six, but she felt sorry for killing Master Depa Billaba; the Padawan under her tutelage was Caleb Dume, who survived the purge. She met him on two occasions under a different name: Kanan Jarrus, she was not sure if he recognised her at the attack on the temple of _Operation Knightfall_ , but no doubt he never forgave her. Tano decided to quickly change the subject, before dwelling on the past consumed her once again, that is something she prefers to do alone, when no one is watching her.

"You two look as if you are preparing to leave off planet. Going somewhere?" She questioned the twins,

"We're departing for Hoth." Luke answered, which made her go stiff. Hoth, the planet where she faced Anakin one last time and killed him. They don't know, of course, they still believe she left his body on the icy inside the year long abandoned rebel base. "Our father's body should still be there, if the Wampas didn't eat him." Anakin is a sore spot for Leia, she misses him as much as they miss their mother. Ahsoka took them both from the twins, both she and Véurr did. She killed Padmé out of anger, blindly thinking the senator, who was her mother in a way, conspired with Anakin and Obi-wan to kill her. She remembered her words, what she said to Padmé, probably the last words she spoke to her when she died:

 _"Let me remind you, I'm doing it for all of us! You make it out that I have committed a crime, Padmé! The Jedi have betrayed me, so don't you dare turn against me! I have no one else!"_ The children needed to know, their father's body is not on Hoth.

"He is not on Hoth." Ahsoka said to them. The Skywalker twins' mouths dropped, before exploding into a series of questions that Ahsoka could barely make out. It was funny to see them that way, if the circumstances were different. Eventually, they managed to quieten themselves down, so she could continue speaking. "When I killed your father, Anakin… I did not leave his body to freeze. I took him to Naboo, you will find him buried next to your mother. You may require a visitors pass, but tell them who you are, they will let you in for sure." Luke and Leia smiled with such… relief, it looked as if they were grateful.

"He's… with our m-mother?" Luke kind of stuttered, trying to get his head around this. Ahsoka, as Darth Véurr, show enough compassion to bury their father next to his wife, on her home planet? Did their father's death allow some kind of light inside Ahsoka, when she was a Sith, to break through? Ahsoka nodded in response to Luke's question, confirming her answer. Anakin Skywalker is with his wife Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, happy and at peace in the Force. Leia put her hand on Luke's shoulder, as she wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered to her. At least the children of Anakin and Padmé are somewhat at peace, knowing they will be able to visit their parents' graves… well… their tombs. Their conservation was interrupted when the prison guard entered, the same one who led them in here.

"Times up, Jedi. I hope you had a wonderful chat with Darth Véurr." Before Leia could let her emotions get the best of her, as her hand twitched for the hilt of her lightsaber, Luke beat her to the punch; as he moved the chairs away.

"We are just finished, sir. Thank you, but I would like it if you gave our friend, Ahsoka some respect." The guard just snorted.

"I'll always see her as a Sith. Do you know what she has done!? I was once a slave on Zygerria, nearly managed to get away when she started cutting down our Masters like animals, only for her 501st to catch us. After that, they rounded us up to ship us off to Ilum for that blasted super weapon." His fist clenched, they all could feel the anger radiating off him. No wonder he hates her so much, this guard thought he was finally free, only by the time she arrived, she ordered her 501st to round them up to work the mines. "It was a miracle I got away, escaped Ilum. Whoever she was in the past, is dead history, every time I look at you, I see Darth Véurr, the Sith who has actually brought me from one hell to another. I hope you rot in that cell." With that, he stomped off in a huff. It must be hard for him to play guard duty around the person who in fact was about make his life hell. It won't come as a surprise that he is not the only person in the galaxy who hates her, hundreds of thousands probably do. Luke and Leia were sighing at the mistreatment their father's surrogate daughter was receiving. It was not fair, she has rights as well, Ahsoka should not be denied them because of her time as a Lady of the Sith. The two did not go through the trouble of redeeming her, only to see her rights as a civilian - who is seen as a bringer of fear and terror - being denied. They will need to have a word with Senator Mon Mothma and the other senators when they return from Naboo, about Ahsoka's treatment.

Luke and Leia said their goodbyes, promising to come back to visit her, that Ahsoka knows they'll hold onto. If they come to see her from time to time, it will keep her sane during her life sentence. The two disappeared around the corner, their footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Looking down at her feet, Leia left the device containing the pictures of her past, she sighed, picking it up. In time, Ahsoka may have the strength to look at them again, but right now, she just can't. The one thing that is making her feel good, is that the twins know she showed enough compassion as a Sith Lady to give their father a proper burial. Putting the stool away, then placing her old seventeenth birthday present on the counter, Ahsoka laid on her bed, hopefully a peaceful, undisturbed sleep will come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Luke and Leia, obviously they'd be the first ones to visit her and they have their closure on their father. Now, I'm asking you fellow readers, who you want to visit Ahsoka next? I already have a list at the ready, but I'm asking who you want to see and I can alter the chapters appropriately. Force Ghosts are permitted too.
> 
> Until next time! Bye!


	2. Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Sabine Wren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother goes to see her daughter, but her companion is less than pleased when she learns new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's time for a mother and her daughter to reunite, somewhat properly. I don't know a lot about Sabine Wren, I did a little research; so I apologise if her character does not match or she's out of character. I hope I captured her well enough.
> 
> We get a glimpse of what Ahsoka did as Darth Véurr during the massacre of Zygerria which I mentioned in previous stories. That's just one of three of her massacres. I know Anakin wanted her to help end slavery, but not in the way she is carrying it out.
> 
> Enjoy, because the angst just gets higher.

_"Compassion is like a mother giving love to her children._

_Mother’s ways are higher than others,_

_even when everyone rejects,_

_mother accepts with her arms open and wide."_

\- Amit Ray

* * *

Chapter 2: Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Sabine Wren

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking_ **

* * *

_ Year: 4 ABY, Three weeks after Luke and Leia's visit… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

After being visited by Luke and Leia Skywalker, three weeks passed or in Ahsoka's perspective, dragged. In a prison cell, time appears to slow down, has little or no meaning; each minute or second that seems to pass is like a tiny grain of sand and each grain represents a minute. It somehow has not driven her crazy, she has things to keep herself occupied, like reading. Someone on the outside convinced the authorities to let her have some possessions, the guards don't know about the device containing the pictures taken throughout The Clone Wars, she now has a data pad restricted solely for reading and keeping up on current affairs on the outside that she is shut away from. A part of Ahsoka wished to have a small window in her cell, longing to see Coruscant's bustling air travel or the remains of the Jedi Temple, her home that she burnt to the ground with Anakin's battalion. Some of the holo-books downloaded into the data pad are some of her favourites, accounts about Revan and his exploits some four-thousand years ago, Coruscant's history, old news articles about her and Anakin; which she purposely avoids. Ahsoka can't bear to look at a picture of her former Master, a lot of the time… she wished Master Plo Koon never found her on Shili, if he knew this was her future, he would have left her. A Force-sensitive forgotten on Shili, a potential Jedi lost, but it would have spared the galaxy of what she has done. Ahsoka wonders at the far-fetched ideas in her mind, could there possibly be another galaxy like theirs? A galaxy where she did not fall or perhaps even left the Jedi Order? Alternate or parallel galaxies, it is such a foreign thought that many researchers have theorised. If there are alternate versions of her, out there in other galaxies, hopefully, they never made the same mistake she did. Tano truly thought she was doing right, instead, what gave her the right to dictate the lives of those she cared about? She shattered their world instead, they lost so much because of her, because of her selfishness. Yes, she was selfish, thinking she had the right to control their lives and promising a better future, a future where the people have no voice; ruled under both the iron fist of her and Darth Sidious.

It is hard to believe she revelled in the fear of the people, punishing them, slaughtering them. She has the blood of populations from three different planets: Geonosis, the site where the first Death Star was being constructed, Raada - those people were only farmers and mechanics, Ahsoka massacred them when she was ordered by Sidious to punish them for their treachery, for being rebel sympathisers - the last planet was Zygerria, The Slave Empire. Granted, this planet had what was coming to them, ever since that mission to locate the missing colonists of Kiros, she hated the Zygerrians. It was because of that mission, she understood Anakin's anger, his hatred towards slavery and his passion to end it. Of course, she kept her anger hidden from Anakin, in case he assumed his ideas were rubbing off on her, they weren't, they were her own feelings and she made a promise to herself that if they ever try to enslave her people again; she would personally kill them. Funny how that promise came true, she murdered them all as Darth Véurr, it was so satisfying to cut them all down, hearing their screams filled her with sadistic pleasure, increasing her bloodlust. She turned the whip on the Masters, it was also to send their Empire crumbling, a rival Empire was the last thing her now dead Master needed. She felt like a hypocrite when she ordered her battalion to round up the slaves like cattle, to be shipped off to Ilum to work in the mines. Ahsoka remembered her words, the orders she gave once all the Zygerrian slave masters were dead, including the future masters, that being the children and the women who were pregnant. Yet she didn't care, in her eyes they were animals, animals to be slaughtered like banthas.

 _"Round up the slaves and send them to Ilum to work the mines. If any try to escape recapture them, if they resist, shoot them."_ If Anakin heard such orders coming from her, he would be horrified and angry, maybe in disbelief. In his eyes, it would be very out of character of her, then no doubt confront her and ask why? Why would she do this? To send fear into the hearts of every single human and alien species alike? To enforce her control? Prove to Sidious that she is worthy of remaining as his Apprentice, that she will carry out his commands without question? Which she did, any order and commands that came directly from Darth Sidious himself, she carried them out without little thought and how they would affect others. She was his right-hand, his fist. She was the enforcer of Imperial law, break the law, she would be sent down and Ahsoka knew how relentless she was, hunting down the traitors of the Empire, those who wish to see the Republic reinstated. Memories of Zygerria crossed her mind and it was not pleasant, Ahsoka wished for anything to forget the memories as Darth Véurr.

**_ Fourteen Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 10 BBY… _ **

**_ Time Unknown… _ **

**Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_**

( ** _Flashback/ Scene: Capital City, Zygerria, Outer Rim_**)

**Darth Véurr smiled like a crazed person under her helmet, as the rush of bloodlust increased her energy, bringing her lightsaber down on the Zygerrian Slave Masters. She could not believe she has finally gotten the chance to eradicate this pathetic alien species from existence. They made a deal with her Master that they would not grow to the Empire they once were during The Clone Wars and so, Sidious himself chose the Zygerrian to govern the planet, as long as he listened to the demands of the Galactic Empire. This leader was nothing but a puppet, where Darth Sidious pulled the strings, unfortunately, the power got to his head, he began to secretly restore power that Zygerria once wielded. They wanted to be more than a Slave Empire, they wanted to be THE Empire, Imperial spies tipped her and the Emperor, telling them the Zygerrian he handpicked was going rogue; between enslaving more people and building an army to challenge the might of the Empire. Of course, Lord Sidious was enraged at the backstabbing betrayal, that their deal was broken. Grand Admiral Thrawn would have been sent to punish the planet, but he was off carrying other duties at the other end of the galaxy, but her Master knew she had a bone to pick with Zygerria. During the days of the Republic, Zygerria enslaved the Togruta colonists of Kiros, she never forgave them for taking her people and almost working them to death in the mines. Togrutas are a proud race, a strong pack, warriors and to have that pride broken in the mines on Kadavo, broken to the point of revelling in fear at the sight of Masters holding the whip. Before Ahsoka ' _died_ ', she made a promise, which she confided with Captain Rex (CT-7567) of the 501st Clone Trooper Battalion, that if she ever hears her people end being enslaved again; if the Republic fails to prevent Zygerria from ever possessing another slave, she will forget all her Jedi principles, go to the Force-forsaken planet and kill every last Zygerrian. They are animals, not beings with a soul, animals. Now as a Sith, her wish has been granted once her Master assigned the mission to her, to lead her battalion and end the Zygerrians, to bring their species to extinction.**

**Véurr deflected a blaster bolt from a Zygerrian wielding a blaster. He fired at her again, again and again, only to be met with the same result: all his bolts were blocked and some deflected back at the other soldiers and city guards. Then she released a stream of Force Lightning at them with her organic hand, she enjoyed hearing their screams of pain as the lightning painfully electrocuted them. Véurr stopped the torrent of lightning, while the guards were stunned, she dashed forward, not giving them a chance to recover, her red blades struck down and sliced open every one of her enemies. The Zygerrian guards and soldiers fell, others crying and pleading for mercy, only to meet their end. The Sith Lady was deep end in her destruction, the bleeding Kyber Crystals she took from Jedi Knight Serra Keto, sang with glee from each kill, that energy transferring to Véurr, further bringing out the predator inside her. The Zygerrians will see why her people call her The Black Akul and they shall suffer the wrath of her name and in the name of the Galactic Empire. Véurr looked around, seeing her 501st Stormtroopers gun down the enemy, the traitors of the Empire, nine years into its rule and control of the galaxy.**

**Shortly, the battle ended. The Fall of Zygerria, which her men decided to call was a success, every Zygerrian is dead, save for the leader and he is a familiar one to Véurr; she read his file before leading the assault. The Stormtroopers cheered, as she looked up at the palace, the troopers raising the flag of the Galactic Empire, signalling this planet has been captured. Véurr ordered the troopers to gather all the slaves that were spared, she also ordered the Admiral of her Star Destroyer to send down the transport vessels. Those slaves have no idea what is coming to them, freedom does not come free. Her orders were carried out in less than twenty minutes, the slaves were actually singing praises, thanking her and her men; even though they were being rounded up. Next, a small platoon of her troops appeared, holding the Zygerrian leader in cuffs. Lady Véurr walked up to him, looking at him in the eye through her T-shaped visor; she formed a small, dangerous curl underneath.**

**"Atai Molec, the Emperor is most… displeased at your treachery." She said to him smoothly. Her Master displeased? That is an understatement, but Véurr decided to pick gentler words before turning to her preferred tactics: brutality.**

**"I have nothing to say, Sith. Us, Zygerrians are the master race." The Lady of the Sith burst into laughter, distorted by her helmet, it gave her troops a form of discomfort.**

**"Look around Atai, all your people have been slaughtered, not even the women, the children and even the pregnant were spared." There was a look of horror on his face, Atai underestimated the viciousness of this Sith Lady, now he understood too late why she is called The Black Akul; other than The Black Clone Trooper of the Empire. "Master race my shebs. Don't be a di'kut, Atai." Not many know Véurr is fluent in Mando'a, the language of Mandalore (Mand'alore). She looked to the Stormtrooper on his right and gave him a nod, telling him to knock him down on his knees. Atai yelped as he felt his knee being struck from behind, forcing him to buckle and fall into his knees, which was humiliating to him. If anyone should be on their knees, it Darth Véurr, her men and the slaves they have. Another Stormtrooper handed her the lightwhip he was using to defend himself with. "Strip him." She commanded. Her troopers roughly tore the fine clothes off Atai, even his pants, he was completely naked, Atai felt exposed and was then forced onto his knees again. Véurr walked around him, the slaves not too far from them, were waiting in anticipation to see this so-called leader get his lesson, they wanted to see the Slave Master get whipped, just like they were. She then activated the lightwhip, the electricity flowing through it, making loud, distinct crackling sounds. With little or no warning, Véurr lashed out at Atai, the whip striking his back, sending electricity through his body; it caused him to scream out in pain, as his back flared up. He was struck the same way three times, the fourth was the most painful, as the whip made contact to his lower regions. The Sith Lady was humiliating him, degrading him, he figured she must have some personal vendetta against his planet, but he could not place why. It was almost as if this mission was personal to her. He was struck again, this time on the chest, Atai felt his body getting weak, his pride beginning to crumble.**

**"Please milady." He was begging. "No more! I beg of you!" That was when she deactivated the lightwhip, then crushed it using the Force. Atai thought she would spare him, how wrong he was. Molec didn't get to talk to negotiate when all of a sudden, he was pulled forward and he felt his body being impaled by something. He looked, it was a lightsaber, thrust through his stomach. Darth Véurr turned off her lightsaber, dropping Atai's body to the ground like she had any care; he was just another casualty and the last of the Zygerrian race. They're gone, they are all gone, the Zygerrians have been wiped out, her deed finally fulfilled. The transport ships arrived, with more reinforcements to help, the ships were ready to send the slaves to Ilum to work in the mines, digging for Kyber Crystals. The slaves think they are finally free, now released from the grip of their Masters, that's too bad; they are still slaves, slaves to the Empire and will still be treated as such. Véurr turned to the Stormtrooper Commander, indicated by his orange shoulder piece, it was one of the few surviving Clones: Six (CT-6666). Six stood to attention, waiting for orders to be relayed to his troops.**

**"Round up the slaves and send them to Ilum to work the mines. If any try to escape recapture them, if they resist, shoot them." General Véurr ordered and she wanted no errors. Six knew this, any errors by him and his men will be dealt with severe punishment by Véurr herself and her punishments are less than… kind. He saluted his General sharply and crisp.**

**"It will be done milady." From that sole order, chaos ensued. The slaves were betrayed by their saviours, learning they will still be slaves; this time for the Empire, not the Zygerrians. The Stormtroopers rounded them all up like banthas, the slaves felt they weren't even being treated as sentient beings who have rights. Darth Véurr certainly did not care about that, she walked away to return to her ship, ignoring the angry cries of her betrayal. Véurr pulled out her communicator, contacting the Emperor. A small hologram of her Master appeared, before Sidious could ask, she spoke first.**

**"Your orders have been seen through, Master."**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Ahsoka can still hear their pleas, their outrage of betrayal. They were promised to be free after being released from the chains of the Zygerrians, she only tied them up once more, wrapped the chains of the Empire around their necks. Anakin would be disgusted, slavery has always been a sensitive topic to him; his background, of course, was a slave on Tatooine, it's no wonder he hated sand, along with his dislike towards Jabba the Hutt. If he were around, Skyguy would be proud, grinning ear to ear if was told that Leia killed Jabba, granting her the title: The Hutt Slayer. It brought his control of his region of space, not-so-subtly named Hutt Space into chaos. That was when she heard footsteps down the corridor, along with voices, one was somewhat distorted or muffled and the other… no! How is she alive!? Ahsoka swore she killed her on Malachor nine years ago. She listened to the conversation as the figures approached.

"Is this really necessary?" The unnamed person asked it sounded female. "We should head out to look for Ezra, time might be against us." Ezra? Ezra Bridger? Ahsoka recognised the name, was he not the Padawan Learner of Kanan Jarrus? Why are they looking for Ezra? Did something happen to him?

"Please bear with me, Sabine. I understand your eagerness to find him, I made a promise to him too. Right now, I need to do something that is personal to me." Ahsoka stood up, walking towards the bars that separated her to the outside. The two figures stopped outside, the younger… somewhat younger Togruta nearly lost her balance and fell. In front of her was Master Shaak Ti, her mother, alive and… different? Her mother wore a white cloak with the hood pulled down and in her hand was some sort of staff. Ahsoka could feel the Force radiating off from it, despite her connection being dulled, what did her mother get up to? That is beside the point, the point is… her mother is alive, as Darth Véurr, she swore she killed her, she killed Fulcrum. The forty-year-old Togruta then looked over to her companion, surprised to see it was a Mandalorian dressed in… very colourful armour. That must be this Sabine. The last time Ahsoka encountered Mandalorians was Death Watch and they were not entirely the friendliest bunch because of Lux Bonteri's stupidity to trust them and their leader Pre Vizla. Her eye trailed down, noticing the Dark Sabre clipped to her belt, Vizla must be dead then. Shaak stared at her daughter, happy to see that she has been redeemed, brought back to the Light, yet at the same time, sad. She was sad to see Ahsoka locked up for her crimes, which Véurr carried out, not her. Master Ti received the news from Captain Hera Syndulla, who has her hands full raising her child, whom Kanan is the father of Jacen Syndulla. Hera told her of Darth Véurr's trial and decision that was made, the officials of the New Republic sentenced her to life imprisonment; her daughter will never see the outside world again. Such isolation is detrimental to a Togruta, they thrive in groups unless Ahsoka has accepted this and resigned herself to permanent isolation. "Hello, my child." Shaak softly greeted. Sabine removed her helmet, looking between Ahsoka and Shaak with a look of both shock and surprise. Neither Kanan, before he died, nor Ezra, before vanishing, told her this.

"Time out! Shaak, are you telling me Véurr here is your… daughter!?" Shaak Ti sighed, she didn't like people calling her daughter Véurr, that is not who she is. They are separate identities, not intertwined; Ahsoka is not Véurr and Véurr is not Ahsoka.

"Darth Véurr she is no longer, Sabine. This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano.",

"Just Ahsoka… mom." Shaak's daughter corrected. She no longer bears the right to hold the title, Jedi Knight. Ahsoka was only a Jedi Knight for a couple of months before she turned to the Dark Side. "How are you here? I swore I killed you!" Seeing her mother, the words echoed through her mind. All the way back on Malachor, her own mother could not get through to her. She remembered the last of their conversation, before engaging again.

 _"I won't abandon you! Not this time, my daughter."_ ,

 _"Then you will die!"_ Ahsoka killed her, or she thought she did. It was too confusing. However, she did understand why Shaak saved her by sending her falling through the floor of the temple, away from the explosion. Shaak must have figured if she could not get through to her, someone else would be able to break through the darkness inside her. Shaak shifted her weight slightly on her strange-looking staff.

"That… might be a little complicated to explain." She said to Ahsoka. "I am so happy to see you are back." That wasn't the case for the young Mandalorian, both hearing Sabine unclip the Dark Sabre and activating it.

"Well, I'm not!" She pointed the pitch black blade at Ahsoka. "You're nothing but an aruetii! Everyone suffered under you and the Emperor.",

"Sabine! Stay your blade!" Shaak scolded. Sabine ignored the Master Jedi.

"I should strike you down, darjetii. You don't deserve to live." Sabine was glaring angrily at her. Ahsoka doesn't know what the Empire did to Mandalore, she thought they were left alone. All of a sudden, Shaak waved her hand, using the Force to deactivate Sabine's weapon. Where did Shaak learn that? Did she become that strong in the Force? Last time she experienced that was The Son, one of the three Overlords of Mortis, use that technique.

"Outside Sabine and cool down!" It's like watching a mother scolding her child. Sabine was about to protest or argue before Shaak beat her to it. "I don't want to hear it, go outside and calm yourself, child!" Considering her options, Sabine scowled and proceeded to walk away, not before saying something smug to Ahsoka.

"Kote lo'shebs'ul narit." Sabine clearly doesn't know it, but Ahsoka is fluent in Mando'a, courtesy of Rex and the Clones she hung out with back during The Clone Wars. She said she can ' _keep your glory_ ', not in the terms that it is good, the context is far from it. Sabine meant it in an impolite and contemptuous manner. If Rex was here he might have a few with her, but why would her former friend, the man she fell for retain feelings for her? Ahsoka won't blame Rex if he refuses to speak to her, ever. The female Mandalorian put her helmet back on and more or less, stomped away from Ahsoka and Shaak, leaving mother and daughter alone. Ahsoka wondered what the galaxy would be like if she wasn't born, certainly a lot of pain and heartache would be spared.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry about Sabine. Her attitude and actions were uncalled for." Her daughter shook her head, her sapphire-blue eyes looking dull staring into Shaak's purple irises.

"Sabine has every right, mom. She saw what the Empire has done, what I have done. I shouldn't be alive." Shaak was flabbergasted at the downtrodden words she was hearing from her daughter. The children of Skywalker brought her back, she has a second chance, not many are given second chances; yet… here she stands, before her child, her voice sounding so defeated and depressed. Ahsoka seems to feel nothing but wanting to die, it hurt Shaak very much. She banged the bottom of her staff against the floor, creating a banging sound that travelled both ends of the corridor.

"Don't you dare say such words, 'Soka! Since Order Sixty-six, I spent fourteen years grieving for you! I believed Emperor Palpatine's… Sidious' propaganda. I believed you died in the temple fighting Darth Véurr.",

"Then Malachor happened." Ahsoka chuckled humourlessly, "I did die. I died figuratively, Darth Véurr pushed me and chained me down in my conscience, my own mind." Shaak's daughter began to pace, arms behind her back as she described her… traumatising experience. "I couldn't fight her, I was too weak. I saw everything I did, such horrible things that I am disgusted at now. Luke and Leia should have left me to die on the second Death Star." She then pulled out the stool to sit on, holding her head, trying to fight back the tears that want to pour out. "I can't be your daughter, I know you are angry at me deep down. Angry at my betrayal, angry that I killed the people I called a family, the temple that was my home and unforgiving for the destruction I have caused. My name should be wiped from the Ti-Tano family tree, I deserve to be forgotten." Shaak kneeled down to her daughter's height, placing the staff on the floor and cupped Ahsoka's cheek; wiping away the single tear that was falling.

"I am no longer angry at you, Ahsoka. I forgave you a long time ago, I understand why I could not bring you back. I was a piece of your past that Véurr needed to destroy, Skywalker's twins were your future." Shaak was just so happy to her daughter, her own tears were falling. "Even if you needed help, your father would be so, so proud of you for coming back to the light. I know my husband, Azure; he would tell you, you are certainly a warrior." Ahsoka's mother reached into her bag and pulled out a small device, handing it to Ahsoka. Curiosity got the better of her, so she pushed the button, activating the device and a holo-picture was shown. To her surprise, it was a family photo, a photo of her father, her mother and in her arms was Ahsoka as a little baby; wrapped in a cream blanket. Even if it was nine years ago, Shaak remembered the vision she saw of Ahsoka, back on Lothal in the hidden Jedi Temple, to be fair, she believed the words she was told.

 _"You were selfish! You abandoned me! You failed me! Where were you when I needed you?"_ ,

"I'm sorry that I abandoned you, Ahsoka. I chose my duties as a Jedi over you. I was selfish, towards you and your Azure, even though he tried to tell me that I wasn't." Her daughter let out a sigh.

"You weren't selfish, mom. You didn't abandon me either. Look what happened, I was brought to the temple. Apart from… Master Plo," Saying his name hurt Ahsoka, he died during the purge. His fighter was shot down on Cato Neimodia, by his own Clone Troopers; what the people were told is that he was about to kamikaze into a hospital on that planet. The Clones destroyed his fighter, killing him before he could do so. Propaganda and lies at its finest. "You comforted me when he wasn't there to do so. I remember you softly singing that Togruti lullaby whenever I had a bad dream. In an indirect way, you were being a mother. That I have to thank you for." Ahsoka changed the topic since something was bothering her. Sabine said something about looking for Ezra. "Are you and Sabine on a mission?",

"I made a promise to Ezra that I would find him. I will uphold it, he is out there somewhere." Answered Shaak, "I hate to leave you, I don't want to. I wish I could take you with myself and Sabine. This may be the last time I'll see you again.",

"Well, I'm not going anywhere for a long time, mom. Don't let me stop you, go and find Ezra. I know he disappeared somewhere with Thrawn, be careful if he is still alive." Warned Ahsoka. She knows what Thrawn is capable of and he is a resourceful Chiss, she did get on well with him as Darth Véurr. The imperial military says that they had a mutual understanding and respect with each other, obviously more horrific acts of violence when their fleets and battalions teamed up for a joint mission. They were a deadly team, anyone would surrender at the sight of their fleets, space battles would be suicide.

"I'll always be with you, Ahsoka, no matter how far I am. You are my daughter, I love you, my child, be strong." A tiny smile crept Ahsoka's lips and nodded her mother with certainty.

"Goodbye, mom. May the Force be with you.",

"And with you too." Shaak picked up her staff, turned on her heels to leave until her daughter called out once more. She turned at an angle.

"Don't be too hard on Sabine. Her behaviour towards me was justified.",

"I promise, my little warrior." And with that, she walked away to meet up Sabine to return to their ship; starting their long journey to find Jedi Ezra Bridger, even if it takes them to the uncharted areas of the Unknown Regions.

_ Several Hours Later… _

_ Night… _

Ahsoka was asleep on her semi-comfortable bed. She fell asleep reading a holo-book on her datapad. Without warning, a voice called out, one that she recognised, causing her to jolt from her sleep. Her eyes widened, seeing who was in her cell. The figure greeted her.

**_"Koh-to-yah, Little 'Soka."_ **

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Di'kut: Idiot

Shebs: Ass, Backside

Areutii: Traitor, Foreigner, Outsider

Darjetii: Sith

Kote lo'shebs'ul narit: You can keep your glory (meant in a comtemptous, impolite manner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Shaak and Sabine are gone off to find Ezra. Shaak and Ahsoka made some kind of amends, the Jedi Master has always been somewhat forgiving. Yeah, what happened to her on Malachor is literally what to Ahsoka in the Canon Timeline; their roles just swapped.
> 
> I already dropped the big hint who's seeing Ahsoka next. 
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 3.


	3. Jedi Master Plo Koon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person who brought Ahsoka to her new beginnings, comes to make amends of their past and help her look to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I cannot say much apart from, this is not a very long chapter. Chapter lengths are going to vary and they usually do depending on my ability to handle a character I never wrote about or my creative inspiration. 
> 
> That being said, I hope I captured Plo Koon right, he never really did get that much screen time on The Clone Wars and when he did, his focus wasn't that much, despite the episode 'Lethal Trackdown', the Trandoshan Hunt arc and The Wrong Jedi arc.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"There is nothing that moves a loving father's soul quite like his child's cry."_

\- Joni Eareckson Tada

* * *

Chapter 3: Jedi Master Plo Koon

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking_ **

* * *

**_ Thirty-five Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 31 BBY… _ **

**_ Early Morning… _ **

**Canon: _Pre-Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones/Star Wars: The Clone Wars_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Jedi Crèche, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_** )

**Inside the Jedi Temple Crèche where the Younglings reside, a young Togruta who appears to be no more than five years old tossed and turned in her bed. Her face was slightly scrunched, she appeared to be in a sense of discomfort as the Youngling unknowingly kicked the cover off her. Her ruckus was surprisingly not disturbing the other Younglings, unlike the Padawans, Knights and Masters; the Younglings share a large room with individual beds for each of them. Then she began to whimper, as it seems her dream or nightmare reaches its peak intensity, sweat rolled down her forehead, her clothes for sleeping looked to be getting soaked from the amount of sweat she was perspiring. With little or no warning, the Togruta who is only in her preteens, or just simply a mere child, violently jolted from her disturbed sleep yelling:**

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her screech frightened the other Younglings from their sleep, all murmuring and asking each other what happened. They looked over to see their créche mate in a state of anxiety and high stress. While it is late at night, slowly crawling into the early morning, but not early enough for sunrise, the young Togruta's distress was heard as the automatic door opened. The lights turned on, nearly shocking the other children from the brightness, but it did not deter the Youngling who woke them all up; it looks as if she is in shock. The Jedi Master that entered was the Kel Dor Master Plo Koon, he is the one that found the Youngling, Ahsoka Tano on Shili two years ago. Little 'Soka was in the care of another family after her father died protecting her during a pirate attack. The pirates were attempting to kidnap Togruta children to sell them into slavery. Plo knows he will have to reveal the name of her father at some point in time, she will start asking questions about her family, yet it is not his place to tell her who her mother is. Her mother is Jedi Master Shaak Ti, but that is a secret she entrusted to him, the Council will expel her if they find out she is related to Ahsoka. Right now, his attention is calming down the Youngling and to do that, well… he will have to either take her to his quarters or stay with her for the night. He ordered the rest of the Younglings to go back to sleep, as he comforts Little 'Soka, he wondered what has put her in such a state. Kneeling down beside her bed, Plo gently took her hand, rubbing it to comfort her.**

**"Koh-to-yah, Little 'Soka." He softly greeted, hoping for some kind of response. To his worry, Ahsoka was too distressed to respond or even make a whimper, she was visibly shaken. "I am here 'Soka." Master Plo sent out a wave of comforting warmth through the Force, using the Force bond the tiny Togruta unintentionally formed when they met. He kept that hidden from the Council as well, while Force bonds are permitted, it is usually when it is between a Master and his/her Padawan Learner; then if they wish, keep it intact when the Padawan ascends to knighthood; although, many break the Force bond after becoming a Jedi Knight. It is not often heard of a Force-sensitive Youngling to immediately form a bond, it's a rare occurrence; the Jedi Master felt kind of special that he was the first person she formed a bond with. Plo managed to loosen up when Ahsoka's breathing became more controlled and began to steady into more regular and even measured breaths. "That's right Little 'Soka. There is no need to be frightened any longer." Managing to finally focus herself and snap out of the shock of her nightmare, Ahsoka lifted her head, seeing Master Plo Koon; the Jedi she sees as a father-figure. Without saying anything, she leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly, asking for comfort. Many Jedi would see this as an attachment, but for the love of the Force, the Younglings deserve to be comforted. Much to his dismay and subtle dislike, Master Mace Windu voiced his concern that Tano forms attachments to people too easily and the Jedi Code strictly states no attachments are to be formed. He thinks it will pose a problem, but hopes with time she will grow out of it; clearly, he has not read enough about her and Shaak Ti's people, they thrive in social groups; Plo cannot blame Ahsoka for becoming attached to people, it's in her nature.**

**"I'm s-sc-scared, M-Master Plo." Little 'Soka finally said, releasing him from her hug as she sat back into her bed and curling her knees up.**

**"Did you have a bad dream?" Plo asked, gently phrasing his question. A bad dream is better than the term nightmare. Ahsoka shook her head as confirmation. "Do you want to talk about it?" The Jedi Master sat on the floor cross-legged, the bed was a little too small for Ahsoka to share with him.**

**"I… I was walking down a hall and…" Ahsoka paused, holding herself a little tighter. Plo knew whatever she dreamt about, really did shake her; he has never seen someone have a dream or nightmare that bad. "My- my shadow, something… someone jumped out. A person wearing black armour, it tried to grab me." No wonder that scared her, Ahsoka is possibly afraid of her own shadow now. Her dream was strange, a figure wearing black armour? Jumped out from her shadow? Why did that figure try to grab her? This was puzzling indeed and Master Plo had no idea what it meant, surely Little 'Soka's dream cannot mean something bad will happen to her. She's only a child, why would she be having such a dream? This sort of begun to worry him, Plo is not sure if he should voice this concern to Shaak Ti in private; she is Little 'Soka's mother and has every right to be notified and concerned about her daughter while keeping it low key.**

**"I do not know what your dream means, 'Soka. I do promise you, I will not let anything come to harm you." That was when Ahsoka got off her bed and latched onto the Kel Dor, holding him tightly.**

**"Master Plo is it… okay if I sleep in your bed?" She asked shyly. It is not the first time Plo has shared his quarters with Ahsoka. The first night at the temple, she had difficulty settling in and so, he let her sleep beside him until she was comfortable staying in the same dormitory with the other Younglings. The second time was when she was four, another Youngling upset her and she refused to stay in the same dorm until they made amends. At the side, Windu has been chastising him for being attached to Little 'Soka, by no means was he encouraging it; Ahsoka just has her way of sneaking into people's hearts and care. Deep down though, he is attached to the tiny Togruta.**

**"How can I not say no?" He chuckled lightly. Lifting five-year-old Ahsoka into his arms, as a father would with his own child, he silently walked out of the Youngling's dorm, shutting off the lights. He walked out, heading towards his room with Little 'Soka in his arms, already asleep in his comforting and protective grasp. As long as he is with her, the mysterious black armoured figure will never take her.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

_ Present Day… _

_ Year: 4 ABY, Several Hours after Shaak Ti's and Sabine Wren's visit… _

_ Night… _

Canon: _Post-Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Who would have thought Ahsoka was dreaming of her future? Of what she would become. The black armoured figure that has haunted her in her dreams, was her. The Force was trying to warn her of her future and she simply shrugged it off as a nightmare, the monster in the closet or under the bed. It frightens her now that she is that very monster. It would not come as a surprise that her Force bond with Plo Koon broke shortly after Sidious gave her, her Sith name, while her bond with Anakin stayed until that fateful fight on Mustafar. The former Sith wished Plo never found her all those years back, the Jedi cherished and raised her, but they never predicted they were raising the monster inside her. She is an Akul that has taken on the form of her people and that was what Sidious liked about her as an Apprentice, he saw the repressed ferocity of a predator inside her, the urge to hunt and kill. Tapping into her anger fuelled that urge ten-fold, she was the hunter and her enemies were the prey and kill a lot of prey she did. Turning her attention back to the Force Ghost of Master Plo Koon, she instantly felt tears running down her cheek.

"K… Koh-to-yah, Master Plo." She answered softly, as she let out a small but sad smile. Plo nodded back in response.

 ** _"I missed you, Little 'Soka. Your shadow clouded you heavily."_** Ahsoka's eyes dropped to the floor, knowing what he was on about. No doubt the Force Ghosts of those she killed and died by the Clones during the purge were watching her, yet they could not see her, they saw Darth Véurr. Like she explained to her mother, Véurr pushed Ahsoka deep down in her own mind, she was held down with shadowy chains and prevented her from breaking free. It was only towards the end of the Galactic Civil War that the chains began to weaken. It was Luke and Leia who managed to finally shatter them.

"You must be angry with me, for all the things I have done, the crimes I have committed." Feeling like her five-year-old self, she curled her knees up towards her chest. "You must have regretted finding me on Shili." The Kel Dor only shook his head and proceeded to sit beside Ahsoka. To her surprise, his corporal body did not go through her bed, he sat on it as if he were solid.

 ** _"I am not angry at you, I am angry at your Sith Master for turning you. I never regretted discovering you on Shili, if I didn't, Shaak would go there herself."_** Plo Koon actually chuckled and so did Ahsoka, only lightly. Despite her calm and serene demeanour, Shaak has a shocking streak of stubbornness. **_"If only I dwelled deeper about your dreams, meditated even, I could have found a way to prevent it. I never thought the figure you dreamt about would be you."_** ,

"Surprise?" Ahsoka said to Plo, dryly. Suddenly realising that her father-figure was here, Tano knew this could be her one chance to make amends with him. Ahsoka felt terrible for the way she spoke to Plo about speaking against her chance to face the Jedi Knight Trials. She knew her words were harsh and hurtful, it was their first ever verbal argument and her falling out with him made things awkward with her friendship with his battalion: the 104th and specifically Wolf Squadron. Commander Wolffe (CC-3636) would not speak or look at her in the eye for a week. Of course, during the attack on the rebel base she led, on the icy planet of Hoth, she killed Wolffe, after he pushed Leia out the door and sealed it on the other side. She personally killed the cranky, gruff Commander of Wolf Squadron; cut off his arm and then severed his head from his shoulders. "Master Plo, I… I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you, over my trial for the rank of Jedi Knight. I was unforgivably harsh towards you and out of order. I understand if you don't forgive me, I don't expect you to." That was when placed his hand on her shoulder, while kind of cold, he is a ghost, after all, his hand felt solid on her shoulder.

 ** _"I have already forgiven you, Little 'Soka. It is I, who should be sorry. You always saw me as a father, though Knight Skywalker has taken that role from me."_** His statement caused them both to laugh a little. Ahsoka could hear the tease in his voice, Anakin did unintentionally demote him, but she still held onto the bond with Plo and he never envied Anakin for that. He was glad she found another to call family. **_"I should not have spoken out against your knighting, you had every right to be upset and angry at me. If it puts you at ease, upon my death, my last thoughts were you, 'Soka."_** ,

"I died too. I essentially began to fade when I bent the knee to Darth Sidious, after Mustafar, I truly did die in a way. I let Darth Véurr take over, I became… I became a real monster.",

 ** _"Little 'Soka, answer me this: if you are a monster, would you have overcome the darkness in you and be redeemed? Would you have accepted you are Darth Véurr?"_** Plo Koon questioned and they were hard questions. He only asked two and they seem so difficult, how would she respond to that? Ashoka always hated being asked hard questions. Plo sat beside her, waiting patiently for her to answer his question, he seems to have all the time in the world, while she is stuck in this cell for the rest of her life. Thinking long and hard, seconds became minutes, Ahsoka finally formed her response, but clearly, there is no black or white answer for these questions, there's always a grey area between them.

"Anakin's children, along with my mother," Plo internally breathed a sigh of relief, she knows the truth. It is just unfortunate she found out when she became a Sith Lady, Ahsoka almost succeeded in killing her own mother. "They tell me myself and Véurr are not intertwined, we are two separate personalities, identities. I did accept I was Darth Véurr until Luke and Leia brought me back. They gave me the strength to fight back, fight the darkness that held me. Being a Sith for twenty-three years, I had enough, so I fought. If it were not for the Skywalker twins, I would have completely lost myself and even more when I… when Véurr began to crave the power Sidious had. She wanted his throne, to be the Empress of the Galactic Empire.",

 ** _"It is true the darkness pushed you down for over two decades, but in the end, you found the strength to fight back. No matter how consumed you are, there is always light inside you, even a tiny speck. Inside Lady Véurr, I did see you, just before you went off to Malachor."_** Plo paused to catch his breath, then continuing to speak. Ahsoka remembered that time, when she was Darth Véurr she thought she was hallucinating, after seeing five different Force Ghosts.  ** _"I know it is hard to forgive yourself, but you cannot allow yourself to wallow in self-guilt. It will consume you as much as the dark did. You will learn with time, to forgive yourself, no matter how hard it is."_** Taking in Master Plo's wise words, Ahsoka cracked a smile, then Plo moved in and hugged her, the same way she hugged him as a five-year-old child. He must have spent a bit of time mastering to be somewhat solid as a Force Ghost and Ahsoka clung to him, holding him tightly, as she left her tears run. She missed him so much, she became Darth Véurr by the time he died, so his death never bothered or occurred to her until now. Ahsoka wished to turn back the clock, fix her mistakes or go back in time and tell her seventeen-year-old self not to trust Palpatine, to not believe anything he says. She can't though, the former Jedi must live with her choices and face their consequences, consequences she will have to live with and maybe meditate on.  ** _"I must go now, I am at peace. Know that I am always with you. Goodbye Little 'Soka."_** He whispered softly,

"Goodbye Master Plo." Ahsoka replied. Knowing his duty is then and feeling at peace, Plo never released himself from the hug he initiated with Ahsoka, and so, his corporal body gently vanished; leaving 'Soka's grasp, as if she held air. Thankful amends were made between them, Ahsoka laid back in her bed, thinking about the visits she has been getting. Perhaps this is the Force's way of trying to get her to forgive herself, it will take a long time to do so, there are a lot of things she feels guilty for and deserves to be locked up for them. In time, she will do so and Ahsoka closed her eyes, to get whatever sleep she has left before the guard arrives with her breakfast at zero-nine-hundred in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ahsoka and Plo made amends due to the off-page conflict that happened between them. So far, the characters I have done are ones that have forgiven her, now it's time to turn three-sixty with a character or pair of characters who have no intention of forgiving her or outright despise her for being spared.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. Kaeden and Miara Larte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A survivor of a massacre faces her aggressor, as she could not move on from the past. The other learns to move on, but not forgive. What is the true meaning of justice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's going be this story's first assassination attempt and just a warning, the flashback to the massacre is a little… little gruesome and brutal. Hey, Darth Véurr was not messing around.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"But men often mistake killing and revenge for justice._

_They seldom have the stomach for justice."_

\- Robert Jordan

* * *

Chapter 4: Kaeden and Miara Larte

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking_ **

* * *

**_ Ten Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 6 BBY… _ **

**_ Morning… _ **

**Canon: _Pre-Star Wars Rebels_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Farming Community, Raada, Outer Rim_** )

**Darth Véurr stood with her men, her legion of Stormtroopers, the 501st, often title by the public as Véurr's Fist. All battalions the Empire has, they were the finest and the fiercest, many describe the legion as warriors or hunters; besides their General, they spread fear and order. General Véurr ensures they meet her standards, under her guidance she moulds them into the perfect soldier, so long they do not question her orders; her word is law within her battalion. She and the legion are about to land on the farming moon of Raada after receiving orders directly from the Emperor of the Galactic Empire to wipe out the rebel sympathisers on the small moon. Word reached that the farming community who dwell there have been a key resource for supplying the Rebel Alliance with much-needed food, that should be going to the Empire to feed the people and the soldiers. Emperor Palpatine was furious at such betrayal, though not as furious he was with Atai Molec after giving him some form of power on the planet of Zygerria. Her Master ordered her to deal with Zygerria appropriately. Lady Véurr was given orders by her Master to simply wipe everyone out and take a few prisoners for interrogation, the Sith Lady knew this would be her third massacre, but alas, she didn't care. This planet has betrayed the Empire and broken every single law, the inhabitants must be killed. Then the transport ship landed with a heavy thud, they have now reached planetside. Her troopers readied their blasters, the standard issue E-11, modelled after the DC-15A the Clone Army once wielded. Véurr also had a squadron of Flametroopers at her disposal, their purpose is to flush out the civilians, burn them alive too and burn the farming fields; basically set the entire planet ablaze. She was adamant, to ensure she meets her Master's expectations, this assault would be a full-on bloodbath. It will also send out a message to other planets should they rebel against the might of the Galactic Empire. General Véurr unclipped her standard lightsaber and the ramp lowered to the ground, signalling the Stormtroopers to run out, as Véurr just walked down.**

**As soon as the troops stepped foot outside, they were instantly met with retaliation. The farmers were fighting back with whatever weapons they had, along with some blasters no doubt the rebellion supplied to them, so they would not be helpless. Glancing to the side, Commander Six led his men, shouting orders, as the other troops were screaming ' _For the Empire_ '! Véurr ignited her crimson lightsaber, narrowly blocking a blaster bolt from a rebel, the laser deflected back at another rebel sympathiser, hitting him in the chest, killing him. Using the Force, Véurr levitated the man who dared to shoot her first, then flung him towards her, only to meet her waiting blade. His death was quick, as her blade decapitated him in half from the waist, much like how Darth Maul died on Naboo at the hands of Obi-wan Kenobi when he was a Padawan Learner under Master Qui-gon Jinn. The two halves of the farmer's body fell to the ground. Pointing her lightsaber towards the community, Véurr yelled out to encourage her men and fire them up, also to feed her own bloodlust.**

**"Burn this farming community! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" It wasn't long when the rebels knew they were outnumbered, outgunned and being overwhelmed. Some began to flee, some stood their ground and others attempted to surrender, only to be shot down without mercy. Bursting inside a house, Véurr gazed through her T-shaped visor, seeing father, with his wife who looked to be pregnant and their two children. The father was armed with what looked to be an SE-14C Blaster Pistol. Out of fear, at the sight of the Sith, it must be black armour, he began to fire. Darth Véurr lazily blocked the laser bolts, as they absorbed into her blade, then redirected the final bolt back at his pregnant wife, missing her by mere inches. In the shock of his wife nearly being shot, Véurr used her chance to Force Pull the pistol out of his hand and crushed it using her newly replaced prosthetic hand that she made herself, with help from Imperial bioengineers. Her prosthetic is now made from a much stronger, durable metal, yet lightweight and moves more like her natural forearm. Now unarmed and defenceless, as the fighting raged on outside, hearing the screams of the people as they were shot down or burned to death, the unnamed father raised his arms as a sign of surrender.**

**"Please! Kill me or take me as your prisoner. Just leave my wife and children unharmed, if there's any heart in you, Lady Véurr. I beg of you!" Shortly, they were joined by Véurr's Stormtrooper Commander as she lowered her lightsaber, extinguishing it. She turned to Six.**

**"Arrest the male for questioning." Six saluted her, responding:**

**"Yes, General Véurr! There are also five more for interrogation.",**

**"Good. Signal the pilots to prepare for aerial bombardment. I want the lands of this planet to be obliterated, to the point it can never be used again." Nodding sharply, Six grabbed the wife's husband hard by the arm, dragging him out of the house; as his wife and children cried for him. When Commander Six and the prisoner were outside and heading to the transport ships, Véurr turned her attention to the wife and her children. They clung to their mother, tears falling down their faces, unable to cope with the violence they are being subjected to; the girl and boy appear to be no more than five or six years old, the boy a little older, maybe seven. General Véurr debated on sparing them, but she mentally shook her thoughts on mercy, they will join their people. Reigniting her lightsaber, it's red hue reflecting off her black armour, there were shouts of begging for mercy and to spare the children; only for them to be silenced. Darth Véurr cut down the two children with a clean stroke, the gash can be seen across their chest as it cooled, then the mother followed the same fate; the Sith stabbed her blade into the woman's stomach, instantly killing her the unborn child inside and severed her head from her shoulders. Knowing the job was done, the Sith Lady walked out, putting away her lightsaber, yet she wasn't done, facing the house once more, the Lady of the Sith reached out with the Force and proceeded to bring down the house on the bodies of the pregnant mother and her children; it collapsed with a loud crash, their bodies crushed.**

**Darth Véurr took in the surroundings, the farming fields were ablaze as the fire quickly spread, bodies of the inhabitants and some of her unlucky troops littered the battlefield. There were some bodies that were burnt, charred black and to a crisp, the Flametroopers certainly did their job well. Above her, she could see the TIE Fighter Bombers making their way down from the atmosphere to bomb the fields and maybe any stragglers. Véurr walked back to the transport ship waiting for, as her black cloak majestically billowed behind her; the job was done. The people of Raada are wiped out, the planet no longer habitable, it is now drowning in a sea of flames. Raada will take decades to recover and even if does, no one will ever want to live there again. Her next attention now is interrogating the rebels they have captured, as per the Emperor's instructions; Lady Véurr was in charge of that and can use any means necessary and if they prove useless, she has permission to kill them.**

**After the TIE Fighter Bombers finished levelling the fields and returned to the hangar, her main fleet activated their heavy lasers and finished the planet with another bombardment from their deadly intense blasts of plasma. Véurr hoped her Master will be pleased once he is reported to and reads the official report she has to write up.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

_ Present Day… _

_ Year: 4 ABY, Six Weeks after Plo Koon's visit… _

_ Afternoon… _

Canon: _Post-Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Ahsoka woke up sharply from the memory she had. She must have fallen asleep reading a holo-book about a man named Xendor who lived twenty-four-thousand-and-five-hundred years before The Clone Wars and even the Galactic Civil War. Apparently, according to this text, he ended up on a planet called Mortis, which brought uncomfortable memories for her, and he seemingly met The Overlords: the Father, Son and Daughter. She, Obi-wan and Anakin were not the first people to go there. He was a Force-sensitive of the Old Jedi Order but was cast out, or he left because due to his denial of learning about the secrets of the Dark Side of the Force. He formed a new order on the planet of Mortis known as The Legion of Lettow and actually fell in love with a woman named Arden Lyn. Xendor followed the teachings of a being named Bogan, might be a reference to the Son, Ashla was supposedly another name for the Daughter. Ahsoka made another note to look into that. When his order grew, it worried the other Jedi and under the command of Columus, they fought against the legion when Xendor openly challenged for war on the Jedi Order. Sadly, he died in what historians call The First Great Schism, yet his wife survived and no one knows what happened to her. Xendor's Legion of Lettow collapsed, however it officially fell at The Battle of Columus.

Sitting upright and placing the data pad beside her, Ahsoka rubbed her eyes to rid the sleep from them. It seems like now, the things she has done as Darth Véurr are certainly catching up with her. The attack on Raada was the last of her massacres when she was in her prime, during the early years of the Empire. How could she think so little of life? She heard the cries of the pregnant mother and her children, their pleas, but she didn't listen and just… killed them. Ahsoka killed the children the same way she killed the Younglings inside the Jedi Temple during the purge. She left the planet in shambles, a wasteland, no one can ever live on it again, the scorched fields unusable. It sickens her now, to think her former Sith Master praised her for this, her mind flashed images of the bodies strewn on the blazing battlefield, either covered in burning holes from laser bolts, burnt or cut to pieces by her… Véurr's lightsaber. So much blood on her hands, Ahsoka wiped out an entire community of farmers and mechanics. Feeling her stomach churn, the former Sith leapt from the bed and proceeded to throw up a mixture of her breakfast and bile into the toilet.

 _"There goes my breakfast."_ She thought, trying to find humour, but she could not. Those innocent people died horrible deaths and weren't even given a burial, just rotted away and decomposed. Leaning against the wall, the Togruta sighed sadly, she wished to escape all these memories that haunt her; stop seeing the faces of the dead and being reminded day in and day out of the consequences of her actions. _"I just want this end."_ And curling her knees, she began to cry, as thoughts of committing suicide rushed back into her mind.

_ Meanwhile… _

( _Scene: Entrance, Outside Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

A woman in her early forties leaned against a speeder, staring at the entrance of the prison and watched as a civilian walked out, after seeing someone in there. Kaeden Larte, a well-known doctor in the profession and former rebel agent of the Rebel Alliance, had her actions planned out in advance, weeks in advance. Apart from the people she befriended within the rebellion, not many know she and her little sister are the survivors of a massacre that destroyed their home and murdered their people; friends and family. What made her most angry was that the children were not even spared of the Empire's fury or child-bearing women. Those who were taken into interrogation never came out alive. Raada was the third and last of Darth Véurr's murderous massacres, but even if none followed after it, she had a thirst for blood. Kaeden could see why the other Togrutas of Shili and Kiros called her The Black Akul, Véurr was like a predator, a hunter and everyone else was her prey. She heard rumours around High Rebel Command that Véurr was once a Jedi, a Knight; something or someone made her turn, but that didn't matter to her, what mattered was bringing justice for those who died by her blade. After watching the trial on the news, Kaeden was furious at the decision that was made by Senator Mothma and the jury, they let her live and sentenced her to life in prison. That must be a sick form of mercy, the New Republic should have executed her and now, that is what she is going to carry out. Kaeden Larte is going to assassinate Darth Véurr and for all she cares, the Sith can rot in hell if Force users believe in an afterlife.

Looking down at the weapon in her hand, was a DL-18 Blaster Pistol. It can easily be concealed under her clothes until she reaches Darth Véurr's cell. The pistol is usually kept in a safe in the apartment she and her sister share, in case of emergencies or Force forbid, someone is dumb enough to break into an apartment owned by former rebels who fought in the Galactic Civil War. Kaeden never told Miara what she is doing and hopefully, she will never have to find out, this is justice for them, their people, their home and the planet they lost. No one will care if news reaches the people of Véurr's assassination, for all she knows, she might be doing the galaxy a favour. Hiding the pistol under her shirt, Kaeden left her parked speeder and proceeded to enter the prison, with one goal in mind.

( _Scene: Apartment Complex, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

The door opened allowing a young woman to enter, as she threw her bag and coat to the floor, which she told herself she will pick up later. Her sister Kaeden absolutely hates it when she tosses her belongings to the floor, it must be the doctor side of her that needs everything to be clean, tidy and in order. Miara Larte decided to go on lunch after being at work, she's a mechanic by trade and a survivor of the devastating massacre of her home at the hand of Darth Véurr. Sure, it did leave her traumatised and it still haunts her, but she has learned to move on, their parents would not want them to dwell on the past but look to the future. That is what she worries about, her older sister still has not exactly moved on from the massacre and was certainly not happy with the outcome of Véurr's trial. She actually stormed out of the apartment and drank away her anger in the dingy bars of the lower levels, then miraculously came back really drunk. As much as Miara hates Véurr for taking everything from them, no, she hasn't forgiven her either, just did not let her hatred towards the Sith take over her. Miara insisted several times that her sister should go see a counsellor or even talk to Rex, a former Captain of the 501st Clone Battalion, supposedly he knew Darth Véurr, more like the person she used to be; whoever she was. Kaeden didn't want to do it and usually got mad at her about it, along with insisting she did not need to see someone. A doctor like her should have no need to speak to a counsellor. Miara always scoffed behind her sister's back over her stubbornness, Post-traumatic Stress Disorder is sort of common, some of the rebels show symptoms of it, even Rex himself.

Going into the sitting room, Miara saw something strange, seeing the safe that contained a blaster pistol was open. Her eyes widened, rushing to the safe, muttering under her breath. The pistol was gone, her sister was here and she was walking around the streets of Coruscant armed! It only meant one thing and Kaeden thinks she's blind, Miara is far from stupid. She fought in the Civil War as well. Her sister is going to kill Darth Véurr in her cell and if she's caught, Kaeden is going to be in that cell instead. Rushing out of the apartment, Miara didn't bother to lock the door and proceeded to rush of the complex and hopped onto her speeder. Turning on the engines, she sped off, not caring about any traffic laws she's going to be breaking, right now, she needs to stop her older sister from doing something that she will one day regret and even save her from herself.

 _"Kaeden, you stupid bitch of a sister!"_ She swore mentally.

_ Back at the Prison… _

( _Scene: Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Ahsoka sat in the middle of her cell, on the floor in a kneeling position. Her eyes were closed, in deep concentration, meditating. It took her a while to get back into meditating as a Jedi, finding peace within herself and joining with the Force; compared to meditating as a Sith, focusing on her anger and hatred. Finding peace is still a struggle for her, no doubt it will take her some time or quite a few years, to regain that inner peace. She did eventually find a loophole to become one with the Force in meditation and now Ahsoka was able to somewhat relax. Shortly, her face scrunched into discomfort, as voices began to whisper to her and those whispers began to gradually get louder, clearer and familiar. Her hands curled into a fist, the fingernails digging into her palm and her shoulders tensed.

"No." Ahsoka softly whispered. She heard the first voice.

 _"You're my daughter, Ahsoka! I love you!"_ Padmé, her surrogate mother and she Force Choked her, threatening the lives of her unborn children: Luke and Leia. She could have killed the twins before they were even born.

 _"My daughter would never be as vile as you!"_ Shaak Ti. Her mother, despite hiding such a secret, she still loved her. She tried to get through to her, but attempting to and almost succeeding in killing her, was Ahsoka's return. Her own biological mother. Malachor left its scars on both of them.

 _"You were a Jedi, Ahsoka!"_ Anakin, her Master, brother and surrogate father. She killed him on Hoth, but his death allowed her to break free temporarily after she laid him to rest next to Padmé on her home planet of Naboo.

 _"If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you can ever imagine."_ Obi-wan… Ben… she also killed him, her Grand Master. The man she saw as an uncle, she killed him on the first Death Star. Those were his last words before he willingly let her strike him down, only for his body to vanish. His words confused her, she never understood the meaning behind them and neither did Véurr. Then she heard another voice and this one was much more sinister and it is a voice she never wanted to hear again.

 _"You can never escape the choices you made, my dear Apprentice."_ He cackled that horrible cackle.

"Get. Out. Of my head!" Ahsoka gritted, a growl threatening to emanate from her throat.

 _"Redeemed you may be, but you will always be Darth Véurr! She is still inside you, the darkness resides within you."_ Snapping out of meditation, breaking all composure and the connection she had with the Force; despite her cell dulling her abilities. Ahsoka's eyes opened and jerked forward, falling onto her hands.

"NO!" She screamed. The redeemed Sith inhaled large volumes of air, trying to calm her racing heart rate. She can't escape her past, she knows that already, but Ahsoka feels she can never escape her alter ego; the darkness is still inside her, despite the light being most dominant now. It wants to come out, the darkness and it hurts to repress it, turn down its seductive temptation and the power it offers. The Dark Side caused more harm to not just her, but the ones she loved, those who cared for her, it destroyed and shattered the bonds she had with them. The dark twisted her, corrupted her, turned her into something ugly and monstrous. After calming down, a voice from the real world spoke out, coming from behind.

"Psychological turmoil isn't fun, especially for a Sith like you!" There was venom in this person's voice and it was feminine. "You took everything from me Darth Véurr! You slaughtered everyone I cared for and loved. You're just a bloodthirsty, stone cold sociopath." Ahsoka's montrals heard a click, this visitor was armed, a blaster no doubt and it was most likely set to kill, not stun. This woman is here to kill her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ahsoka asked the woman, strangely quoting her former Master after he revealed himself as the Sith Lord twenty-three years ago. She heard her assassin grip the blaster handle tighter.

"Believe me, I would certainly like to." The unnamed woman growled. Those were the words Ahsoka said to Sidious, funny how history repeats itself. "It will be certainly fitting you died at the hand of a survivor of your kriffing massacre." Ahsoka's eyes widened, a survivor!? There were no survivors of Geonosis and Zygerria, so that means… this one survived Raada. "I'm only one of two survivors, my sister is the other." She has a sister. Ahsoka was impressed they survived such a well-planned onslaught, no! She didn't plan it, Véurr did. No matter how hard she tries, Ahsoka can't seem to separate herself from her alter ego, why does she feel intertwined? Turning her head to the aggressor's face Ahsoka recognised her, she saw her face on the holo-news, her name is Doctor Kaeden Larte; which meant her sister is Miara Larte, a talented mechanic. She'd give Skyguy a run for his credits. Standing up, Ahsoka approached Kaeden, stopping at the bars that separated them. Kaeden had to slightly crane her neck up, she never anticipated that the Togruta would be that tall, including the montrals, she stood at roughly around six foot. Steeling herself, the good doctor kept the DL-18 trained on the Sith, the person who practically decimated her home.

"You want to kill me, yet you hesitate." Ahsoka said, keeping her voice level. "What is stopping you from pulling the trigger? Justice is right in front you." She can sense Kaeden's hesitation, hear the slight shaking of her hand.

"Shut up! Just Shut up!" Kaeden shouted, anger surging through her. "You're a murderer! A child killer, you showed no remorse for anyone you killed; you killed them for the joy of a death count!" The older Togruta's eyes narrowed, like a predator zeroing in on its prey. Kaeden was playing a dangerous game, she does not know that Darth Véurr still resides within her; if some unlucky person pushes the right buttons, the Sith side she has repressed, for a little over a month will resurface. Véurr is not dead, control has just reversed. Seems like her former Master's words are true. "The Rebel Alliance should have executed you. Luke and Leia were far too forgiving, even Rex spoke on your behalf to spare you. Who are you to them?" Rex spoke for her? He stood by the twins to let her live? He shouldn't have, that was a mistake. Despite everything she did, he still stands by her. Is it out of love? Does he still love her, have feelings for her? How can he still love someone like her? Ahsoka nearly killed him when himself, Leia and Chewbacca infiltrated her fortress to retrieve her old lightsaber shoto that was calling out to the princess.

"It is not surprising people like you, do not know who I truly was. All you can see is Darth Véurr." The former Jedi Knight sighed and decided to answer her question straight out. "My name is Ahsoka Tano, once a Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I then became the Jedi Order's youngest Knight at seventeen and under the Grand Army of the Republic, I was the well-respected Commander and promoted Lieutenant General of the 501st Clone Trooper Battalion. I'm more or less a war veteran of The Clone Wars. That's who I was, before becoming a Sith.",

"So the rumours from Rebel High Command were true. They said Véurr was once a Jedi, that was you. You sent the Galactic Republic crumbling, betrayed your own Jedi Order!" Kaeden began to pace. "Did any of that mean nothing to you!?" A literal growl was heard from Ahsoka's throat. Doctor Larte, who is more or less a similar age to her, was playing with dangerous fire and walking on mighty thin ice. Her fist clenched, shaking as well.

"Don't you dare chastise me for things you do not understand, Doctor Larte! I know what choices I have made and many were wrong. I bloody well kriffed up my entire life." She then took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, feeling her buried anger rising and Darth Véurr nudging her. She was sending out temptation to Ahsoka, telling her to break Kaeden's neck. Ahsoka shook such violent thoughts out of her head, she is not stooping to murder and indiscriminate killing again. "Speculate all you want, I don't expect you to understand my choices. They were for selfish reasons." Kaeden let out a dry, humourless laugh.

"Selfish? What makes you any different? Like all Sith, you are selfish. It's not like you cared about anyone, especially when you murdered everyone who I loved on Raada. You probably threw away the people who cared for you. Hey, even better, you must have killed them too." The last string of self-control snapped and all it took was a split second, as Kaeden raised her DL-18 Blaster Pistol. Ahsoka's repressed anger spiked, increasing her connection to Force, completely forgetting about the walls designed to dampen a Force user's link to the strange power. Kaeden did not even get to fire a round, as the blaster flew out of her hand and into Véurr's, then crushed it. In her anger, Ahsoka wasn't done yet, sticking her hand out between the bars, she used the Force to pull Kaeden towards her and her metal prosthetic hand latched onto her neck, squeezing it. Kaeden never thought the Sith was this strong, she was holding her by the neck with one arm and lifted off the floor! That's unless her metal forearm is enhancing her above average strength and for a forty-year-old, she had one hell of a grip. The doctor's legs kicked out helplessly, as she stared into the murderer's eyes, to her shock, they were shifting between blue and yellow-gold. Yellow-gold? What does that mean? Ahsoka felt the darkness run through her veins, it felt so good, the Dark Side is like a drug, perhaps she should just forget about being Ahsoka Tano, be Darth Véurr again. Her Sith side, her alter ego is far from dead. Tano squeezed Kaeden's neck tighter, almost threatening to snap it like a twig. Then another voice shouted out.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Something sharp stabbed into Ahsoka's upper arm. The weapon was quickly removed and the pain forced her to release Kaeden from her grip and the older sister dropped to the floor while being pulled away. Both sides could hear the doctor coughing harshly, as her throat recovered after being tightly squeezed. There is surely going to be a bruise around her neck. Ahsoka put her hand over her wound, in an attempt to stem the bleeding and saw it was caused by a small vibro blade, a dagger. That must be Kaeden's younger sister Miara Larte. The prison guard shortly entered the scene, just as Miara supported Kaeden, placing her right arm around her neck and amazingly, holding her sister's weight. The older sibling couldn't really speak after having her throat nearly crushed or her neck broken. Just as the prison guard arrived, Miara was making her leave with Kaeden, not before whispering to Ahsoka, saying: "I'm sorry." She's sorry? What is Miara sorry for? Her sister attempting an assassination? Ahsoka thinks she does not mean she is sorry for her, it was more of an apology. The Togruta sensed that neither sisters forgive her, Kaeden certainly doesn't, but Miara has learned to let go, just simply not forgive. Tano does not expect her to. Walking away, the guard turned to the prisoner, seeing her clutch her upper arm and realising she's bleeding. Deducing she has been wounded, he sighed and reached for his communicator.

"Send down the prison medic and… we may want to consider replacing the bars with ray shields." Ray shields seem like a much better choice. Letting go of her arm, Ahsoka saw it, her hand covered in her blood, red, shiny and almost sticky. She managed to snap herself out and regain her senses, only to her shock, realised what she has done. Ahsoka was so close to falling to the Dark Side again and she tried to kill Kaeden Larte. Instead of seeing her own blood, she saw the blood of all those she killed and Kaeden could have been the next victim.

 _"What have I done?"_ And she cried, falling to her knees. She is a monster. A monster like her deserves to be put down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope Kaeden and Miara were not out of character… according to their characterisation from the Ahsoka novel that I still need to read. 
> 
> No clues dropped for the next character, but stay tuned!
> 
> Bye!


	5. Interlude: Mirror Mirror Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force works in mysterious ways and certainly likes to complicate things, when things already are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're taking a brief break from prison visits from both the living and Force Ghosts. What's the best way to complicate writing? Introducing the damn idea of The Multiverse. Two universes… galaxies are colliding, I won't spoil anymore than that. 
> 
> Originally, I intended to make this one super long single chapter, then changed my mind to break it into pieces. It might be at best a three-part chapter. It would be much easier to digest it that way, than bombard you all.
> 
> Enjoy Part I.

_"It is easy to slip into a parallel universe._

_There are so many of them:_

_worlds of the insane, the criminal, the crippled, the dying, perhaps of the dead as well._

_These worlds exist alongside this world and resemble it, but are not in it."_

\- Susanna Kaysen

* * *

Interlude: Mirror Mirror Part I - Welcome to Galaxy-1

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via Force bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking**

* * *

_ In Another Galaxy… _

_ Year: 20 BBY… _

Canon: _The Mortis Arc, Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Clearing, Mortis, Wild Space, Galaxy Prime_ )

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and General of the 501st Clone Trooper Battalion clutches his head with both eyes firmly shut as The Son shows him glimpses of what is set for his future. It is nothing but pain, misery… darkness. The smokey mist that circles him accumulates together to form a mask or a helmet with a triangular-shaped grill. He falls to his knees, gasping for breath and shaking his head, that cannot be his future, he refuses to believe it, The Son cannot be trusted, he is the physical form of the Dark Side, he is selfish. Getting his head together, Anakin stands up against The Son, boring his blue eyes into the red pupils.

"Those are lies!" He snarled, "I will not fall for your tricks!" The Son simply pursed his lips, stepping back from The Chosen One with a thoughtful look. The Overlords are powerful, especially with their knowledge of the Force, but even stronger than them, are The Whills. Himself, The Father and his sister, who is now dead because of him, The Daughter, are well aware of The World Between Worlds and the other parallel galaxies that share the same space but are created in a way that they do not interact or interfere with each other. If he cannot corrupt Anakin Skywalker, then he will show him and his friends a galaxy where he does not fall; but his beloved Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano. He does not know how much time passed in that particular galaxy, the Rebel Alliance might have won, Darth Sidious still reigns supreme or even Darth Véurr is now Empress in that galaxy. It will be highly intriguing to see Tano's shock that she has become a Sith, The Son cannot deny Véurr is a powerful Sith Lady and has a bloodlust to rival that of any known predator across the galaxy. Yes, that galaxy will do, Skywalker will now be wary of his own Padawan and so will Jedi Knight Kenobi, Tano will even doubt herself or be scared of herself too, of what she might become. Travelling to another galaxy is a lot more dangerous than travel in time whether it is to the past or future, but The Son knows how to carry it out properly, without putting his… guests at risk. There are many other galaxies, he could have picked any of them, a galaxy where The Chosen One did not fall, did not marry Padmé Amidala, become a Sith and Emperor of the Galactic Empire, one where Kenobi turned to the Dark Side or left the Order and married the Mandalorian Duchess Satine Kryze. Other galaxies also include Ahsoka by his side, the ever-loyal Padawan as his right hand, his Apprentice, there's also a galaxy where they are lovers; and another where she didn't fall, Skywalker became Darth Vader and she helped set up the Rebel Alliance, becoming the famous agent codenamed Fulcrum, instead of her mother Shaak Ti. Oh, so many galaxies with different or similar timelines. Walking past Anakin, he waved his hand, quietly muttering an ancient incantation and before Anakin's eyes, a portal opened. Knight Skywalker looked at it warily, it must be another of The Son's tricks. "What is this?",

"A gateway to… how will I word this? Another galaxy that sits opposite to this." Hearing those words, Anakin just laughed. An alternate galaxy? There are theories, but it is ludicrous! That is not possible. If that is true, what makes that galaxy different to this one here? Then The Son reached down and tossed Anakin's lightsaber back, in the moment of brief distraction of having his lightsaber suddenly returned, Anakin was pushed into the portal, courtesy of a Force Push by The Son. All he saw was light then…

_ Moments Later… _

_ Year: 4 ABY… _

_ Morning… _

_ Days on Galaxy-1: 0… _

Canon: _Post-Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Streets, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

Anakin landed to the ground with a crash, grunting on impact, which was followed by someone landing on him, using his back as a pillow. He let out a groan, his back is not going to appreciate that. The person rolled off his back and he realised it was Ahsoka. She's a lot heavier than she looks, damn muscle mass she built up because she works out in the gym with his men on _The Resolute_. Turning to his other side, Obi-wan sat up rubbing his head, trying to make sense of what happened. Alright, they're all here, blasted Son must have pushed him in and somehow sent the others here too.

"Kriff!" Ahsoka swore. Anakin made a mental note to reprimand her about her terrible tongue. She's been spending too much time with his men, corrupting her with words that she should not know in Mando'a! Though he would be a hypocrite if he did not admit to teaching her an offensive Huttese phrase. Obi-wan would kill him. After shaking the haziness from their heads, the trio stood up, brushing the dirt off their clothes. Anakin clipped his lightsaber back to his belt, then turned to Obi-wan as Ahsoka asked them a question. "So, where are we?",

"For starters Snips, we're in an alley. Which means, this is going to lead to the main street.",

"Well then." Voiced Obi-wan, "Let us see if we are somewhere familiar." Agreeing to his words, they followed the older Jedi General out of the alley. It wasn't long for them to step out onto the street and their jaws dropped, eyes widening. This planet is indeed familiar, they are on Coruscant. In the distance, they could see the Jedi Temple, still standing proudly; perhaps if they approach this gently, they could speak to Master Yoda about this strange predicament. The three continued their walk through the city streets as if everything is fine, that was simply not the case. Ahsoka felt eyes beading into her, it was like the people were looking at her accusingly, there were even whispers that she tried to ignore and chose not to mention it to Anakin and Obi-wan. It would be a fair walk to the Jedi Temple, Obi-wan had some spare Republican Credits in his pocket, he was about to hail an air taxi until someone shouted from behind. They all turned, seeing a patrol of Coruscant guards. Their hands were hovering over their blaster pistols, which doesn't seem good. Their gaze turned to Skywalker's Padawan and their eyes widened.

"You! How did you get out!?" Knowing they were speaking about her, Ahsoka shrunk back closer to Anakin. Her Master was completely confused, but no one scared his Padawan like that, placing a protective arm in front of her. Obi-wan, ever being The Negotiator decided to speak to the patrol.

"Officers, I assure you this is all one big misunderstanding. Young Padawan Tano has not done anything to offend the law. We are just making our way to the temple." Anakin was silently praying to the Force this will work, he knows his Master wants to avoid using his classic Jedi Mind Trick; it is kind of wrong to trick one's mind. The patrol looked at one another, silently talking to each other. The reaction Obi-wan hoped for was the opposite, the guards unholstered their blasters, pointing the barrel at them. The lead officer spoke again.

"The Jedi Temple is in ruins. Now stand aside, you have an escapee in your possession." Anakin's eyes widened, so did Obi-wan's. The temple is in ruins!? Destroyed!? Who could do such a thing? What happened? No one has ever attacked the temple, the last attack was a little over three-thousand years ago. Questions fired around Anakin's mind, just where did The Son send them? What alternate galaxy is this? Ahsoka on the other hand, was in a state of shock, due to being called an escapee, what happened to her? Is she in prison? Surely they're mixing her up with someone else, she has done nothing wrong. "Surrender Véurr and no one gets hurt." Now Anakin got offended.

"Who the kriffing hell is Véurr? This is Ahsoka, she's done nothing wrong!",

"We will be forced to arrest you all if you do not comply." Warned the officer. Ahsoka stepped forward.

"Look, we have no idea what's going on or what you are talking about. I didn't do anything!" Their blasters were trained on her, looking as if they were set to stun or kill. Ahsoka did not understand why people look at her like she sent the entire galaxy in ruins.

"Then we will take you in by force." The sixteen-year-old Togruta stepped back as Anakin just yelled from the top of his lungs. Wherever they are, this galaxy plays by a different set of rules.

"Kark it! RUN!" Obi-wan knew this would make the situation worse, but he agreed with his brother for once. With the guards wanting to arrest Ahsoka for something she didn't do and need to uncover why they called her Véurr, they need to run and find some place to hide. Moving his hands forward, he gave the guards a gentle push, knocking them to the ground, buying them time. Running behind Anakin and Ahsoka, they brushed past civilians, accidentally knocking some down; all the while showing off a great display of parkour. Then Anakin grabbed his Padawan Learner's hand, sharply jerking her into another alley. Obi-wan skidded to a halt, turning too. The three leaned against the wall, catching their breaths, their eyes catching the guards who ran past them. They waited ten minutes until the coast was clear, they all chose to stick to the back streets and alleys, the main streets are too open and unsafe. Ahsoka was almost on the verge of panic attack, thankfully Anakin sent out a wave of calm through their Force bond before she hyperventilated. Obi-wan was already in his thinking mode, scratching his beard. Their situation is more dangerous now, they have no idea what is going on with this galaxy and it is treating Ahsoka as a fugitive.

"This is most strange. Where has The Son sent us?",

"You're asking that, Master!? There's something not right here!" Said Ahsoka, "The Jedi Temple is gone, supposedly my name is Véurr here and… they tried to arrest me! They called me an escapee!",

"I know Ahsoka. We will get to the bottom of this, but we need to figure out how to walk the streets without you being recognised." Added Anakin,

"We can help you with that." Called out a voice, another one. This one sounded more friendly. Two figures walked out of the shadows, wearing what looks like Jedi robes, or at least the cloaks. They removed their hoods, revealing a young man and woman in their early twenties. The man was tall, blue eyes and dark, sandy hair which could be mistaken for brown and the woman beside him was shorter, had dark brown locks and brown eyes. "You can trust us, we have a… safe house for you and your friends.",

"That would be appreciated." Obi-wan smiled, "Might I ask who you two are? Both of you are Force sensitives." He wasn't lying, the three of them could feel their signatures being sent out in gentle waves.

"Forgive us." The tall man smiled in a warm manner. "My name is Luke Lars.",

"And I'm Leia Organa. Come on, you three already stirred quite a ruckus through these streets. You are not much for subtlety. We promise to answer your questions, now hurry and follow us."

_ Twenty Minutes Later… _

( _Scene: Safe House, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

The twins helped the mysterious trio who look oh so familiar get to the safe house, by weaving through the back streets to avoid the Coruscant police patrol, it won't be a surprise if a notice is sent out. Yet, there will be further confusion when they find that the Ahsoka they're supposedly looking for is still in prison. Do they not realise the Ahsoka they were trying to arrest is much younger? The girl is roughly sixteen, the Ahsoka who is in the prison cell is in her forties. Well, Coruscant guards aren't exactly bright either. The safe house was once used by rebel sympathisers during the Galactic Civil War, their presence here wasn't as influential compared to other planets, Coruscant was the heart of the Empire; setting up a rebel cell within the Empire's capital planet was suicide and foolish. Luke and Leia found the place not too long ago and agreed to use the place as a base of sorts to meet up about locating Jedi artefacts. The two watched as the younger version of their father, Anakin, along with Obi-wan and Ahsoka sat on the couch; glad they could take a breather. Luke walked out of the room heading into the small kitchen to make them all a cup of tea, they look like they need it after running through the streets. Tossing her cloak off, Leia sat down across from the trio, inwardly feeling terrible for young Ahsoka, if she and her brother tell them the truth about their Ahsoka here, she's going to be in for the shock of a lifetime. The Togruta might even fear meeting the same fate, other than that, their presence explains the strange ripple in the Force, the three are not meant to be here, they belong to a different timeline. Luke entered again with a tray of freshly made tea, setting it on the table, Kenobi nodded at the hospitality, pouring a cup for himself, Anakin and his Grand Padawan. Now, it was time to get down to business. It was Luke who asked first.

"We might as well start with: how did you three end up here?",

"Um… myself, Obi-wan and Ahsoka ended up on a planet called Mortis." Anakin started off, "There we met uh… Overlords… Gods… I guess. The Father, Son and Daughter." Luke and Leia tried not to react at the name Daughter, they know who he is on about. The Daughter was with them inside Tano's Kyber Crystal, guiding them through her memories, leading up to how she became Darth Véurr. "Son was trying to corrupt me, but I resisted. Instead, he opened up a portal and I was pushed in, these two ended up here with me." Honestly, they don't know what sort of plan The Son is scheming, everything he does is usually for his own gain. As Daughter said, it is his nature to be selfish. As Ahsoka sipped her tea, her eyes looked down towards Leia's belt and noticed two items glinting off it, hilts, lightsaber hilts. For some reason, they look very familiar. She decided to broach it.

"Hey Leia, why do you have my lightsabers?" She questioned suspiciously. Anakin and Obi-wan looked too, seeing a pair of lightsaber hilts on her waist. What was Leia doing with Anakin's Padawan's lightsabers!? Leia turned to Luke, who was a little on edge about answering. They needed help, extra help, but certain higher-ups are not going to like this, but they need her; plus, she'll greatly appreciate being outside her cell. The older twin tugged on his Force bond with Leia.

 _"Sister, we need Ahsoka's help."_ ,

 _"Is that wise? Mothma won't be happy, she was the one who sentenced her for life. We convinced her, along with Rex not to execute Ahsoka, what makes you think she will temporarily let her out under our supervision?"_ ,

 _"We will tell her it is for delicate Jedi issues and we need someone more experienced than us."_ ,

 _"Someone who has more experience in the Dark Side of the Force than the Light?"_ Leia mentally replied, half-jokingly, even though she's being serious too. It made Luke groan, knowing her snippy side is coming through and he's too drained to deal with it.

 _"Now is not the time for your snippiness!"_ ,

 _"Sorry Luke, could not help it."_ She said. Luke sent her back the equivalent of a mental eye roll. _"Okay, let's see if we can get Ahsoka out on parole."_ After the twins finished conversing, they faced the three misplaced Jedi, as they waited for Mr Lars and Ms Organa finish their mental conversation. "Look, Luke and I are going to get extra help. Just give us a day or two and we promise to answer all your questions. For now, stay in the safe house, there are enough supplies and rooms for you to sleep in. Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, trust us.",

"We will." Anakin said to them, "But we are eager to get back to our own galaxy. The Clone Wars still rages and our men need us." Nodding firmly, Luke and Leia picked up their Jedi cloaks, putting it on them and left the safe house.

_ Three Days Later… _

_ Year: 4 ABY, Three Days after Kaeden's Assassination Attempt… _

_ Midday… _

( _Scene: Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

Ahsoka was sitting on the bed, as usual reading a holo-book on her datapad. For some strange reason, she was temporarily jerked from her concentration on it when she felt the Force ripple. She can still sense it despite the Force dampening walls. Whatever is going on, it probably does not obey the laws of the Force, not like it would matter to her. It's been three days since Doctor Larte's attempt on her life, Ahsoka does not blame the Larte sisters for hating her and no doubt will never forgive her. Of all the massacres she committed, Raada was the worst of all of them, it is probably when she was at her most brutal. Sure, Geonosis and Zygerria suffered her wrath severely, but Raada was a farming moon of rebel sympathisers. When Darth Véurr was in control, she made them suffer, killed the men, the women and the children; not even pregnant women were spared. Ahsoka felt her lack of humanity was atrocious, she let Darth Sidious manipulate her, then moulded her into the perfect killing machine. All the death she has caused makes her sick, she can hear the screams, the pleading and the begging. On Malachor nine years ago, when she was hellbent on killing her own mother, she recalls Shaak's words, who was still trying to get through to her.

 _"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, please! We need to get out of here, this temple is unstable!"_ She never listened to her, for one: Véurr was in control, she was the dominant persona and considerable time had passed after the Jedi fell, along with the Republic's collapse. By then, Ahsoka Tano was practically consumed, she forgot who she once was and talked about herself as if she was dead, her good personality completely destroyed. It took Anakin's children to bring her back, Rex (CT-7567) showed that she was not completely dead and after Anakin's death, she managed to break free of her chains, only for a short amount of time. Two: Master Shaak Ti, once it was known that she was her mother, was another part of the past that needed to be cut. She managed to cut off each piece; the Jedi, Padmé, Master Ti, Obi-wan… Anakin, everyone she held dear, except for Rex. She almost killed him though, was oh so close to it, Ahsoka would be completely gone if Rex died. Tano is unsure if Rex will even see her, even to get closure, perhaps he's done with her. The redeemed Sith Lady has her ups and downs as days go by, most days she is stable, some days depressed and other times contemplating if suicide is her only escape. Yet something… something helps her to keep on living. Hearing a noise, footsteps specifically, Ahsoka switched off her datapad, turning her head, much to her shock, it was Luke and Leia once again. The Togruta hopes they are grateful that their father is with his wife on Naboo, even Darth Sidious never knew of the Chosen One's burial, the pilot who once flew her personal ship was a bit of chatterbox; what did she do as Darth Véurr? She killed him after returning to her fleet, then quickly pursued Leia and her friends who were on the Coreillan Freighter, which had a broken hyperdrive. She managed to beat them to Bespin and… the rest is history, bad history. The Skywalker twins stopped outside her cell, with looks of unreadable emotion or judging their reaction is difficult, last time they visited, they swore it was just plain old bars separating them; now it's a ray shield.

"Why is there a ray shield here?" Leia questioned,

"My last visitor attempted to kill me but… I lost control and…" Ahsoka sighed, "It wasn't pretty. My attacker is still alive though, it was my fault, not hers.",

"Who tried to assassinate you?" Probed Luke,

"Believe it or not, one of your rebel friends, Doctor Kaeden Larte." Seeing the fire in Leia's eyes, Ahsoka knew she had to quench that fire quickly. Leia is like her father when it comes to emotions and she gets dangerous when she lets it control her. "Don't be angry at her, she had every right. I destroyed hers and Miara's home.",

"It does not give her the right to take your life." Argued Luke, "Right now, that's what we are not here for. We need your help.",

"I can offer advice, but I'm pretty much useless in here." She replied in a low voice,

"Good news. After some convincing, Senator Mothma and a few other officials have agreed to let you out on parole until the problem we need your help with is fixed." Leia explained but smiling somewhat. Ahsoka's face dropped, parole!? She didn't care if it was temporary or not, but… they're letting her out, under Luke and Leia's supervision. The forty-year-old would appreciate being out of the cell, even if it is for a few short hours, that is something she will not take for granted.

"I won't ask how you two convinced them, but I will ask this: what's the problem?" Ahsoka watched as Leia bit on her lower lip, staring at Luke, who was rubbing the back of his head. It reminded her of Anakin, he did that when explaining some outlandish plan to Kenobi or explaining a mission that involved a lot of unnecessary explosions or jumping out a window. Whatever the problem is that they need her help for, it is not something good. "I'm going to take a hunch, being that Skywalker is both your surnames, you two have done something stupid, undoubtingly Skywalker stupid." Leia tried not to laugh because she could hear a sense of snippiness in Ahsoka's tone, a snippiness that does not come out that often anymore. How different their lives could be if Sidious did not ruin it all, though the Jedi are of equal blame since they became complacent and lost their way with the Force; Sidious used that blindness to his advantage, it's no wonder they never saw their fall coming and Ahsoka, unfortunately, helped with his plans. Darth Sidious promised her personal desires and she blames herself for falling for his deceit so easily, she literally holds everything that happened on her shoulders, Ahsoka heavily blames herself and continues to do so. Leia and her brother worry at how she will react when she sees their father in his twenties, Obi-wan who looks to be in his thirties and then her teenage self? They most worry when she sees Anakin and Obi-wan, they are aware Ahsoka can still be a bit or prone to be volatile if someone is dumb enough to push her buttons; i.e.: Doctor Kaeden Larte, they made a mental note to talk to her, the good doctor was playing with fire. Even if they brought her back, there's a chance Darth Véurr is still in there and if she reverts back to the dark, there may not be a second chance for Ahsoka Tano. Luke walked to the side and typed in the key code given to him by the prison warden, turning off the ray shields. Ahsoka stepped out of her cell, for the first time that felt like an eternity to her, she couldn't wait to smell the fresh air, just enjoy the little things she took for granted. Leia took out a pair of Force dampening handcuffs, one of the terms and conditions of Ahsoka's parole, when she's out in public, she has to wear them. Knowing what they are, Tano complied, letting Leia despondently place the cuffs on her wrist, then helped her put a cloak on; the public might be wary of seeing the person who spread terror walk around the same streets as them. Leia promised that they will be removed once they get to the safe house, where the source of the problem resides and put their sister-figure at ease that they will be walking through backstreets to avoid crowds. The former Jedi Knight simply responded with a small smile, then pulled the hood over her head and the three walked down the corridor to leave the prison.

_ With Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka… _

_ Days on Galaxy-1: 3… _

( _Scene: Safehouse, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

Obi-wan made himself another cup of tea, reading a holo-book while Anakin and Ahsoka were meditating to his surprise. Ahsoka was still anxious over what has occurred and so, her Master suggested they both meditate, it also keeps Anakin sane too, he is just as confused as much as her. While Luke and Leia were gone the past three days, which elapsed, to get help; his former Padawan was asking the same questions. Yesterday, Obi-wan was scourging through some old items in the safe house, finding an old datapad which contained files, files on the so-called Galactic Empire. He also found files containing information on certain individuals known as Imperials, it made him scratch his beard because he swore the galaxy was a democratic Republic, not a dictatorship. What caused the shift and change in power and leadership? More and more questions seemed to arise when he examined the file with scant information on a high-ranking Imperial, a very high one known as General Véurr or Darth Véurr. This imposing figure wearing black armour, outlined along the edges with narrow red stripes and a T-shaped visor helmet that oddly looks reminiscent of the Phase One Clone Trooper helmet, that person was the right hand of the Emperor. That Imperial is a Sith, Obi-wan needed answers, so did Anakin and Grand Padawan who is stressing over their situation the worst; primarily because she was called Véurr by the guards, connecting the dots, surely this had to be wrong, now wanting to disconnect the dots. Obi-wan spared a glance at Ahsoka, deep in meditation with Anakin, looking at Ahsoka, there is no way she would become a Sith; there were indications Véurr is a Togruta, they must have mixed her up with another. His Grand Padawan does not have an evil bone in her body and Anakin would laugh if he heard such a thing. This is all just one big headache.

Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi lifted his head when he heard the door of the safe house opening. That must be Luke Lars and Leia Organa, they must have brought help with them, whoever help is. The two entered with another, a third figure concealed by a dark brown cloak, he also noticed this person was handcuffed. Their form of help is a prisoner!? Before he could speak, Luke gestured to the other two people behind him meditating. Getting the message, Obi-wan focused on the Force bond he has with Anakin and Ahsoka, gently tugging them. The two Jedi blinked, coming out of their meditative trance and stood up. Then Leia removed the cuffs on the mysterious cloaked figure's wrists and clipped them to her belt.

 _"Please don't faint."_ Leia mentally begged. She gave the unknown person the nod to remove the hood and that she did. The person completely removed the cloak, only to be met with the shocked looks of Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka… well… Ahsoka looked as if her head was going to explode. She was facing an older version of herself! The older Ahsoka was equally as shocked, seeing the younger forms of Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, she was blinking several times, fighting back the tears as memories flooded her mind, even those of The Clone Wars. This had to be a cruel joke by the Force, her mind must be playing tricks. Finding his voice, Anakin spoke first.

"Ahsoka?" He said softly, looking back at his Padawan, then to the older one for comparison. There was no mistake, the facial markings, the blue and white lekku and the skin colouring, it was her, only older. His mind was in overload, he could not comprehend it. "Ahsoka?" Anakin repeated, only a little louder.

"Anakin?" She replied, also in that of a whisper. Before anyone could make a statement, the older Ahsoka carefully approached Anakin, who is now looking at him at his eye level! He's unsure if the montrals are contributing to her height, but she has fully matured. Without saying another word, Ahsoka launched into a hug, wrapping around Anakin, who was surprised by her actions; she, on the other hand, did not care if it was Anakin from a different timeline, she was just glad to see him. She finally let him go, stepping back and stared at the younger version of herself. This could be a chance to tell her teenage self that she has time to change the outcome of her future. It finally clicked with her that it is those three who caused the ripple in the Force. They've been misplaced, something sent them to this timeline unless they state they're from another galaxy, which is next to impossible.

"So," Said Anakin, "Want to tell us what the kriff is going on!?" She missed her former Master's antics. All the times he gave out to her for swearing, even Padmé. How can she tell them that she killed him and Obi-wan, no less in front of her teenage self?

"Let's take a seat." Ahsoka said to them, gesturing to the couch. _"This is going to be a long day and many problems ahead."_ She finished mentally. Anakin, on the other hand, was trying to connect with the older version of his Padawan, but he could not sense any form of a bond. She wasn't blocking him, the bond was… broken? He could sense, it felt mangled, shredded and ripped apart. What happened to her? What happened between them? Did the Ahsoka here have a falling out with him? The group sat down, the misplaced Jedi sitting on one couch, then Luke, Leia and herself on the other. Ahsoka has already been told that they used their adopted surnames rather than their biological in fear that if those are from the same timeline, sent to the future, they cannot afford to derail the natural flow of time. The Force already has enough problems, managing and rearranging the time stream is the last thing on its list. The first problem to address. "Now, since there's two of us in the same room, we need to figure out a way differentiate on who is being addressed. I guess… to make things easier, you can call me Véurr." Obi-wan tried his best to remain stoic, but his emotions were screaming from the inside. Ahsoka in this timeline did become a Sith! He subtly glanced over to his Grand Padawan, sitting beside Anakin. Why did she fall? What caused it? What made her turn to the Dark Side?

 _"What have we done to fail you so terribly, my young Grand Padawan?"_ He decided not to voice anything. Leia, on the other hand, was not so pleased with such a thought.

"No! We are not calling you that, not while they're here!" She half-snapped, looking angry. "We'll just call you 'Soka, that sound better?" That was her nickname when Plo was alive, even Rex would playfully call her that too. Anakin tried it once, during a sparring match and let's just say, Ahsoka gloriously beat up the poor guy. He was thankful the sabres were set to training mode, otherwise he might have lost more of his limbs.

"I can work with that." Voiced teenage Ahsoka, "The best way to call out to one of us without confusing us." 'Soka gave a small smile to Ahsoka, then her face shifted, getting serious. She decided to question the lost in time Jedi first, to get her head around their story.

"How did you three get sent here?" Was her first question. Anakin answered her since he's the reason they ended up here in the first place.

"As I explained to Luke and Leia, we were… stranded on the planet of Mortis." Mortis still brought bad memories for 'Soka, when she fully immersed herself with the Dark Side, she saw her missing memories. The memories of her attacking Anakin, being controlled by the dark, being The Son's tool, a puppet. On a deeper level, who thought their brief duel would only be a taster for the real thing come to The Great Jedi Purge and _Operation Knightfall_ , their battle on the fiery planet of Mustafar. She wished those memories stayed buried or forgotten. "When we were separated, Son tried to corrupt me and I resisted him. He opened a portal and said something about a different galaxy. I take it he is on about this one. It looks the same, but everything is different as well." Anakin concluded. While the explanation is short and to the point, classic Anakin after all, 'Soka had enough to deduce the information in her mind. So The Son is playing another dangerous game, what is his goal by the end of it? What is he trying to prove or show by sending them to this galaxy? Well, that brings the conclusion to her theory on parallel galaxies, looking at the three across from her is living proof and Anakin stated outright that The Son sent them to a parallel galaxy, her's, Luke's and Leia's galaxy. Ahsoka was half listening, instead, she was focused on the older version of herself, she was examining her Force signature and it was strange. Why did it feel so… unbalanced or feel like it is on an unstable scales? She could also sense… darkness mixed with her signature. What made her tap into the dark? Ahsoka herself would never do such a thing! Why did 'Soka tap or use the dark? Does Master Kenobi and Anakin realise this? Unable to keep her curiosity down, but she needed answers and so, she asked her.

"Um… 'Soka?" The forty-year-old turned her head to Ahsoka, who is still Skywalker's Padawan. "If you don't mind me asking, why does your Force signature feel so… unbalanced?" 'Soka sighed, despite being brought back and pushing down her alter ego, after her twenty-three-year experience with the Dark Side, it's no wonder signature is… all over the place. Fourteen years training in the ways of the Light Side versus a little over two decades of the Dark and she certainly feels that imbalance. It doesn't matter how many times she meditates, she can't seem to balance her signature and since her sentence, 'Soka has always been fighting the darkness that lingers within her; threatening to bring back Darth Véurr. It's hard, there were times she wanted to give up and let Véurr take over again, perhaps it was easier to stay within the darkness, but she fought and repressed it, 'Soka is still in control.

"There's a long story to that explanation." She replied,

"We have time." Obi-wan said in his mused and curious tone of voice. Force, she missed it.

"What would you like to know?",

"The beginning would be nice, 'Soka." Anakin answered on behalf of his Master and Padawan. 'Soka looked down, her eyes gazing away from them, feeling discomfort in her stomach. She can figure out ways to twist certain parts of her story that it seems like the truth but is not entirely the truth. There are certain risks she can't take, there are too many permutations that could change their galaxy altogether, which might be more problematic that restructuring a time stream specific to one galaxy; in this case, their galaxy. Time is supposed to be fixed, she isn't sure if she can give everything away, there's no question even The Overlords of Mortis have to obey the laws of Space-Time, as powerful as they are in the Force. Thinking back to The Clone Wars, that should certainly match up to their galaxy's Clone Wars right up to the waning years, after that… she doesn't know, none of them. 'Soka might as well tell them what happened to her from 19 BBY onwards, that's the safest way to go. The problem is how to say she killed Padmé, without revealing the other Anakin's marriage to the Senator to Obi-wan and Ahsoka, that must be a constant or a similarity. She will have to bend the truth, even to a small, but believable degree.

"The beginning… right… um…" 'Soka was stammering a little, fidgeting her hands nervously. "Things in my life went downhill a little after my Knighting."

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how difficult it is to write a story when there's two of the same characters in the one room? It's not easy, as much as I love messing around with the concepts of The Multiverse and Alternate Universes.
> 
> Anyways, Actual Canon!Anakin (the walking disaster), Obi-wan and Ahsoka have been plonked in another galaxy courtesy of The Son and are stranded until they can figure something out. 'Soka is about to spill some beans which may or may not result in Ahsoka needing intense counselling sessions. I have my reasons that Luke and Leia went with their adopted surnames Lars and Organa, Anakin doesn't need any more bombs dropped on him (yet).
> 
> Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned for Part II!


	6. Interlude: Mirror Mirror Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tells her story to the misplaced Jedi, but makes certain truths a lie for their protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, this is a lengthy one, which includes what caused her fall out with Plo Koon, the introduction of an original Clone Squadron; which are based off the concept art by Dave Filoni which were meant to make an appearance in later TCW episodes. Canonically, they are unofficially The 332nd, in my AU, they're known as The 442nd. Of course, nothing goes Tano's way. For the love of the Force, she needs hugs and therapy.
> 
> I have also delved deeper into my very first one-shot: A Lightsaber's Cry. It gets somewhat violent, so I changed the warning.
> 
> Sorry about my description-dialogue ratio. I did warn there will be a lot talking, it's in the tags.
> 
> Won't spoil anymore, get a cup of tea and enjoy.

_"It takes strength and courage to admit the truth."_

\- Rick Riordan, _The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid_

* * *

Interlude: Mirror Mirror Part II - Truths

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via Force bonds and other devices_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking_ **

* * *

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Safe House, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

The truth, the full story, that is what they want. They want to know what happened to her in this galaxy. It made 'Soka fidget her hands nervously, as her heartbeat began to race a little and the muscles in her shoulders becoming tense. She has to twist the truth in a way, she can't compromise the other Anakin's secret marriage, it would not be fair. Telling her story, this is something she wants to avoid talking about, 'Soka does not want to relive the destruction she has caused, the fear and terror she has spread; and to mention, the massacres she had led. How will they perceive her then? Will Anakin and Obi-wan see her as a monster? Will she have Ahsoka fearful of herself? Can she tell them of the monster Sidious moulded her into? The figure is seen all over propaganda posters. 'Soka took a deep breath, composing herself, she at least knows where to start: _Operation Knightfall_ , Order Sixty-six and her dying hours as Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, the rise of Darth Véurr. Yet, she did mention problems did arise after her knighting, she might as well start there because those problems did plant the seeds that Palpatine used to turn her.

"As I already said to you all," She said, "I became a Jedi Knight, the Order's youngest." Obi-wan had a look of pride on his face, while Anakin was shocked, but also proud. He hoped his Ahsoka will be the same, though he does not want to let her go, he is attached to her; she is his sister, perhaps even a daughter in a way. Ahsoka herself hoped to attain the rank of Knight someday, whenever Anakin deems her ready. She made a promise to a Youngling she gets on with, that when she becomes a Knight, she will have her as a Padawan Learner once she completes the construction of her lightsaber at The Gathering. The Youngling's name is Katooni. The trio continued to listen to 'Soka's story. "However, there were… issues that soon followed and… I got angry, began to distrust the Council. I even had a falling out with someone close to me." Anakin prayed it wasn't him. What issues arose following her Knighting? Who was not happy about her rise in ranking? It's an achievement in itself to be the youngest in recorded Jedi history! "This is what happened."

**_ Twenty-three Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 19 BBY… _ **

**_ Evening… _ **

**Canon: _Star Wars - The Clone Wars/Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_**

( **Flashback** / _ **Scene: High Jedi Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1**_ )

**Newly knighted Ahsoka Tano stood before the Council, standing beside her Master… former Master Anakin Skywalker. She could feel his beaming pride through their Force bond, which they decided not to break. While she is happy that she has attained the rank of Knight, it was practically a fight on its own because the Council Members claimed she was too young, too rash, reckless and too much like Anakin. Master Windu and Master Tiin were openly opposed to it, Yoda gave her his blessing with a sense of caution. Only Obi-wan and Shaak Ti, along with her own Master, of course, felt she was ready to face the trials. The rest decided not to voice their opinions, even her first father-figure Master Plo Koon, he remained quiet and it worried her. Rubbing off Anakin, she now wears a black hooded cloak, made from the pelt of an Akul; it was a thank you gift from the Togruta colony of Kiros after saving them from The Slave Empire of Zygerria. After witnessing what happened on that mission, she never forgave the Zygerrians, she hates them and vowed if the Republic doesn't punish them as fit, she will slaughter them all. Ahsoka can see why Anakin hates slavery so much and why it riles him up, the Togruta understands now. She kept the cloak under her bed until she could one day wear it when she reached knighthood. Now she gets to and it makes her feel older and more mature. Grand Master Yoda was the first to address her.**

**"Congratulations in order they are, Jedi Knight Tano. To date, the youngest Knight the Order has." He hummed. Ahsoka bowed slightly.**

**"Thank you for the kind words, Master Yoda." Looking at the rest of the Council, the next order of business. Since she's a Knight now, she is no longer a Commander in The Grand Army of the Republic; she has a right to lead her own battalion of Clone Troopers. Ahsoka has to admit, she will miss Rex (CT-7567) unless he demands to Anakin to be transferred and no doubt Six (CT-6666) will do the same. Despite pushing Rex away, she still has feelings for him, if he decides to transfer, maybe they can talk again, without Skyguy's interruptions. He gets irritating when his dad mode activates, so don't get her started when Padmé goes all mom on her. After she freaked out and ran when Rex tried to kiss her, it did make things a little awkward and suffice to say, she has never seen Rex so traumatised after being spoken to by Anakin and Padmé on separate occasions. He'd probably be in a body bag if he had to face both of them in the one room. Ahsoka would not be surprised if her mother-figure threatened to send the poor Captain back to the barracks riddled with blaster bolts, she swears she keeps a blaster hidden somewhere in her office and the apartment. The Knight still has her DC-17 holstered to her side that Rex gifted her, as much as the Council scowls at the sight of it, constantly telling her it is unfit for a Jedi. Her Captain gifted that blaster pistol two years ago! She is not getting rid of it and it's a backup weapon. "Next topic, if you don't mind. Shall I address The 442nd Battalion that I have been assigned as General to? Chancellor Palpatine informed me yesterday they are ready to greet me, they're excited actually." That was when the Council stiffened, all silently looking at each other and shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Something was not right, even Anakin could tell and whatever it was, it is not good. The air felt heavy. Ahsoka could tell bad news was imminent, but she hoped to be wrong.**

**"You are a Knight now, Tano, but we have spoken to the head of GAR and the Chancellor before meeting you. We asked to have your rank of General revoked." Knight Tano had to blink several times, is she hearing right? Is there a crack in her montral that she never realised? Is this some sort of joke!? "The 442nd has been disbanded and split evenly across the available battalions. Some have joined Skywalker's 501st, Kenobi's 212th, Plo's, Billaba's and others. The entire um… Akul Squadron has joined The 501st. You are given the rank of Lieutenant General, but you will remain with The 501st, beside Knight Skywalker." Windu was literally emotionless in this address, his face looking like it was carved out of stone. They disbanded her battalion! There was already a squadron formed within her battalion too, the best of the best and named themselves after the ferocious predator on Shili, only to be wasted. They really wanted to meet her, they must be disappointed that they have been disbanded, but the now unofficial Akul Squadron was adamant to stay together. What gave them the right? Why did they wait till after her Knighting? Plo could see Little 'Soka was getting agitated and angry, her fist was clenched, he is one of the members who agreed to disband The 442nd. He was against her Knighting, he thought he was doing what is best for her, she is too young to be a Knight; Skywalker should have waited another two or three years. Plo Koon feared she is much like Anakin, though he already figured she was an idealistic Jedi from a young age, did not exactly conform to tradition and Skywalker encouraged her idealism. It was for her own sake. That was when Ahsoka exploded.**

**"YOU KRIFFING DID WHAT!?" She yelled, not caring about her language. The Force rippled from the onslaught of her emotions that followed, emotions that primarily consisted of anger and hurt. "Why would you do such a thing!?" Plo Koon braved her temper, her emotions attacked him through their bond and he had to block it in order to think clearly. At the side, Anakin was trying hard not to shake his head in disappointment. The Padawan he helped trained and raised to Knighthood was denied the right to lead her own battalion and be possibly the best General in the GAR, even better than him. Anakin was pissed at the High Jedi Council. He's going to be venting to Padmé once he gets to their apartment.**

**"We did what was best for you, Little 'Soka. You should be glad you were even knighted. Please do not be upset about the disbandment of your battalion. You at least have all of Akul Squadron with The 501st." It all clicked, even Plo Koon has sided with the Council once more. She thought she could forgive him for speaking against her Knighting, but to support the motion to disband the battalion she never got to meet!? The battalion who were genuinely excited to meet her, because surely they all know of her exploits and how she treats them. He just crossed the wrong line.**

**"I trusted you, Master Plo!" She seethed. Plo just remained silent, despite his mask, there was a look of hurt.** **"After everything, you side with them!?" Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she shrugged it off, now glaring at the Jedi she trusted. The Jedi who founded her fourteen years ago. He should have left her on Shili. After so long, Plo has broken her trust and turned his back on her by agreeing to the Council's decisions. "I should have left you to die when _The Malevolence_ tested the Ion Cannon to destroy your cruiser.",**

**"Ahsoka!" Gasped Master Ti, who is secretly her mother. She would never think Ahsoka could say such a thing. Shaak was horrified at the words that came from her daughter, it is unlike her, but it is her temper talking; Azure would be like that sometimes. Tano paid no attention to her, but still eyeing Master Plo and she raised her shields, high, very high between her bond with him, bar Anakin's. Ahsoka imagined a hardened wall splitting her and Plo, he broke the trust she had with him, therefore, he deserves this. Plo was silently wincing as Ahsoka blocked his bond with her, it saddened him and to think she said that he should have died, it really hurt him.**

  **"I never want to talk to you again, Master Plo." Ahsoka gritted through her teeth, "With the exception if we have to do missions together. From here on out, I'm done with you!" Ahsoka wanted to finish off with 'I hate you', but then the Order will think she's falling. The young Knight turned on her heels to leave the Council, she can't stay in the temple, she needs to get out. The perks of being a Knight, she no longer needs Anakin's permission to leave the temple grounds, she can come and go as she pleases. Her intended destination is the Clone Barracks, she rather be in their company than the other Jedi; which she feels she is drifting from, other than Anakin and Obi-wan. Master Tiin called out to her and to be fair, she never liked the Zabrak.**

**"Knight Tano, we have not dismissed you yet." His voice was stern and commanding, but she didn't care. Why should she listen to the Jedi who disagreed with her Knighting in the first place and disbanded her battalion behind her back? They don't deserve her respect as of right now and she feels to do the same. Turning her head, glaring at the Council, bar Obi-wan, surely he disagreed with everything they said. Her last reply was of high disrespect and disregard, with a lot of venom and insult behind her tone in perfect Huttese.**

**"E chu ta!" Opening the door with the Force, she stomped out the chamber, to head for the Clone Barracks. She can at least talk and get to know Akul Squadron and the remainders of her 442nd Battalion.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Anakin dropped his jaw when 'Soka finished the first part of her story, Obi-wan kept stoic and Ahsoka was dumbfounded. Her alternate self was denied the rank of General, only promoted to Lieutenant General and the battalion she was assigned to lead was disbanded behind her back; by the Jedi Council no less. Ahsoka began to wonder if the Council actually trusted herself and Anakin at all, there were certain members who didn't really like them or questioned her Master's abilities to mentor her. They even questioned if her time as Anakin's Padawan is making her too liberal for their… traditional ways. If they couldn't trust 'Soka here, what's to say they don't trust her back to command a legion of Clone Troopers? It must have been humiliating and insulting to her alternate self, she can't blame her for being angry. Then there's the fact that Master Plo Koon was against the whole thing, will he be the same back home? After finding her and caring for her, that is her thanks from him?

"I did meet the remnants of my disbanded 442nd at the Clone Barracks, which I stayed at for the night." She lightly snorted. The barracks felt more home to her than the temple, she could openly to talk to the men, play card games with them, take part in betting pools and pulled pranks on them as well. 'Soka fondly remembers the shooting competition she had with Command Cody (CC-2224), they both have a competitive streak a mile wide and let's just say, she bled poor Cody for all he's worth. It definitely made Rex laugh, as well the entirety of Torrent Company.

"What were Akul Squadron like? They must have been quite fond of you, even if you did not officially meet them as a full battalion." Said Obi-wan. It made 'Soka chuckle a little, as she remembered her squadron, while their time was short, they stood by her. She still holds the memory of them fondly.

"Torrent Company were crazy, but Akul Squadron… they were um… the calmer and more controlled half, with a little craziness to keep up with me. They already held me in high regards, intensely loyal, somewhat refused to listen to the General, but they listened to me."

**_ Twenty-three Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 19 BBY… _ **

**_ Evening… _ **

**Canon: _Star Wars - The Clone Wars/Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_** )

**Jedi Knight and… Lieutenant General Tano, her own military rank seems to be mocking her now, entered the grounds of the Clone Barracks where the troops stay. The temple was not feeling homely and the only place closest to home apart from Skyguy's and Padmé's apartment on 500 Republica is here. The Council said her disbanded battalion are in the barracks, she wants to at least meet Akul Squadron. She felt bad for the men and the officials of GAR who spent considerable time forming The 442nd, only to be ruined because of the ignorant Jedi Council. Ahsoka was cursing along her way to the barracks, she needed to get her frustrations out, which is better than laying her wrath on some poor Jedi Knight. Though she contemplated the idea of sparring with Barriss, her friendship with her is on shaky rocks right now because of clashing ideologies and beliefs; so if she storms towards Barriss demanding a sparring session to take out her anger, she would not understand. She also remembered Barriss is still a Padawan, but there were whispers that Master Luminara says she is ready to face the Jedi Knight Trials. At least no one is going to question Barriss, because she's perfect, not flawed, everything that a Jedi should be. Traditional and conforms to their code. What did that make her and Anakin? The two bad apples in the tree? The black sheep? Force help the Council if she and Anakin ever be on it, or just Anakin; both of them would make major reforms, including the Council itself. Shaking off her frustrations, meeting her squadron may take her mind off what has occurred.**

**Entering the barracks, she walked past a Clone, still wearing his armour, but not his helmet. It was pristine white, he's still a Shiny, Ahsoka sadly did not recognise him, he must be new. He waved at her, somewhat informal, but she didn't care, there was a rule in the barracks if she is around, the men can be informal as much as they want. Ahsoka is in their territory, their home, which they let her share. It felt like meeting Six for the first time, only minus starting a fight with Padawan Axel. She smiled at the Shiny in a friendly manner.**

**"Hey, what's your name?",**

**"I'm CT-22-8190. Everyone here calls me Flash." He introduced. The two shook hands.**

**"Nice to meet you, Flash." Ahsoka examined his features intently, finding something unique that she can identify him by. Her eyes finally laid on the lightning bolt tattoo on his cheek. The Togruta wondered if he was unlucky to be struck by lightning on Kamino? "I'm Ahsoka." Then Flash froze, not out fear, but it was recognition. Ahsoka cocked her head to the side as he tried to find his words.**

**"You're General Ahsoka Tano!" He exclaimed,**

**"Actually-" Her sentence was cut off before she could correct him on her rank.**

**"I'm one of the members of The 442nd! Come on! Akul Squadron is dying to see you!" Before Ahsoka could blink, Flash eagerly grabbed her by the hand and ran down the corridors like a child. To be fair, he technically is a preteen, but he is eighteen in Clone years. Flash bolted down the halls while saying ' _excuse me_ ', ' _coming through_ ' and ' _sorry_ ', along with a few: ' _watch it_ ', ' _damn it Flash_ ' and also, ' _careful speedster_ ' from the other Clones staying here. Tano could see why he is named Flash, he's a fast runner alright, she thinks he has super speed, he could possibly outrun her. Even Anakin could not beat Ahsoka in a race! Also, add the fact Flash is running in armour! Flash skidded to a halt outside the mess hall, with Tano sliding behind him. At the side by the benches, were a group of men playing cards, their helmets all neatly tucked at the side. Ahsoka was surprised to see they have painted exactly the same shade of orange as her skin and they had her facial markings too. They were prepared to meet her in advance, it must have been crushing when they were told the battalion was being split, better than decommissioned. Flash whistled to them to get their attention. They turned, lifting their heads, their chest plates are also painted orange, shaped like a curved triangle turned upside down and their shoulder and knee pads were painted too. "Hey, boys! Look who I ran into!? General Tano, meet Akul Squadron, Akul Squadron, General Tano." Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle when she saw light her in men's eyes, they are genuinely glad to meet her.**

**"Hi lads. Let's just clear some things up, my rank isn't General, it's Lieutenant General." One of the boys, the man dark brown-gold eyes, with black hair that was grown to medium length and tied back in a ponytail; his face dropped.**

**"I thought your battalion being split was bad. They revoked your promotion to General!?" He certainly did not sound impressed. Ahsoka got a feeling that he is a man with his own thoughts, think outside the box, like Rex. "Apologies Lieutenant General, I'm CC-4056. My brothers call me Slip." The other Clones behind him began to snicker, much to his embarrassment and Tano knew there was an amusing story behind his name, which she took note to ask. So, Slip was meant to be her Commander. She then looked at the other boys, waiting to introduce themselves. The next one was practically bald, standing tall, he seems to be a bit of a ' _by the rule book_ ' guy. Good, she needs someone who has a level head and won't worry about berating the boys, even her if necessary. He stepped forward, saluting her.**

**"Lieutenant General Tano, my designation is CT-11-7387. You can call Edge, I'm the squadron's Captain." Captain Edge, there's a nice ring to it. Ahsoka decided to sit down with the boys to learn their names throughout the rest of the evening.**

**Between getting food, drinking caff and alcohol, plus beating their asses at Sabaac, Tano completely forgot what occurred in the Council Room. Ahsoka learned the rest of the squadron's names too: Lucky (CT-7777), since seven is seen as a lucky number, Stab (CT-24-3103), the field medic - apparently he got the name because of his tendency to stab people in the neck with a sedation syringe, if they either get on his nerves or they refuse to listen to him as the medic, which made Ahsoka wary. That sort of makes him worse or equally worse and scary as Kix (CT-6116), hopefully, he doesn't get cranky as him. He actually might get on with Kix. Then there's Jester (CT-4984) as he loves to play pranks on his brothers, Tano made a note to keep an eye on him during prank wars, because she hates being outdone. Her pranks are usually the best. The other member of Akul Squadron is Hacker (CT-20-2156), an experienced slicer and top in his class, there wasn't a device that could stop him from slicing into. That left two more troopers in the squad and that's Deadshot (CT-9350), the team's long-range sniper specialist, who can wield a standard blaster as a backup, primarily the DC-17 Blaster Pistol. His primary weapon is shockingly the DC-17m, the sniper configuration because generally, only Clone Commandos use that multi-purpose blaster and finally Bomber (CT/ARC-1629), an enthusiast when it comes to explosives, he specialises with explosives. He is capable of rigging and deactivating them. A valuable skill set, but it seems like The 501st have another version of Hardcase, mentally needing to tell Rex about Bomber from Akul Squadron when or if he notices grenades or any other explosives mysteriously disappearing. Not mention, he's an ARC Trooper like Fives, as much as she misses him; she puts all the blame on Fox (CC-1010), his skills will be much needed and especially as a bomb specialist. All in all, Ahsoka was highly impressed by the varied skill range this group has and is no doubt invaluable. To her, these men are irreplaceable, there can never be another Commander Slip, Captain Edge, Lucky, Stab, Jester, Hacker, Deadshot and Bomber. She made a mental promise, the same promise to all the men within the battalion, that they will leave alive.**

**As Ahsoka made a fold in the middle of her turn during a game of Sabaac, while having drinks; courtesy of Jester, Slip also wanted to tell his Lieutenant General something important.**

**"Tano?" She lifted her head to look at the Commander, "Regardless of what regs say, we will call you General and permission to speak freely?" Ahsoka nodded, she always let her men speak as they please. Their thoughts and opinions should never be undermined. "Your Jedi Council are a bunch of di'kuts. They were wrong to remove your right as General and split your battalion." She can't help but agree, as Tano took a quick swig of her beer.**

**"Akul Squadron is loyal to you only, sure, we will listen to General Skywalker, but we follow you." Edge smiled,**

**"Think I could get away with bombing the Council, Lieutenant General?" Bomber teased and knowing him, it's sometimes hard to tell whether he is joking or not.**

**"NO BOMBER!" They all said at the same time, making him pout. Tano was amazed at the level of loyalty they are showing her, perhaps Anakin will be alright with her leading her own squadron within The 501st. Her Master is not a stickler for rules and regulations either, on certain occasions. When he meets the squadron himself, surely he will let her. Unlike Master Plo now, her dad, as she sees him, has stuck by her through thick and thin. Then Flash raised his drink and called out:**

**"For Akul Squadron!",**

**"For Akul Squadron!" They repeated, clinking their bear bottles and not giving a care in the galaxy that their battalion has been split. All that mattered was that GAR and the Jedi could not split Akul Squadron apart and they will follow General Tano through hell and back.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

They stood by her side, even up to the horrible _Operation Knightfall_ she led. They were the group who sealed all the hangars. Sadly, her squadron were all killed when Axel and his Master attacked. Before she went off to Mustafar, 'Soka gave her men an honourable burial. Anakin was fine with her leading them as if she is a General, sometimes they refused to listen to him, yet when she gives the orders, they do and shortly, Anakin did earn their respect. Rex was highly impressed with them, he was promoted to Commander and Appo (CT-1119) was given Captain. However, changes in rank took some time getting used, Rex kept addressing himself as Captain and Appo had moments of call himself Sergeant. 'Soka knew she was getting close to the darker parts of her memory and she did not like talking about it, as much as she remembers every single detail; even the smell of burning and blood.

"What happened after that?" Anakin asked. So far, so good, he didn't ask about their Anakin in galaxy, nor Obi-wan and no questions about Padmé yet. That makes things a little easy until she drops some large bombshells on them all. Then he asked another question. "What about Senator Amidala?" She and the twins tried not to wince. 'Soka's stomach churned upon hearing that name, she can't out Anakin's marriage so… she has no choice but to lie.

"She's married to a man named Pablo. He's really nice actually, very friendly and has a good friendship with the Jedi." She lied. There was a subtle look of hurt on Anakin's face that he wasn't with Padmé in this galaxy. That's not true, she's lying for his protection and secrecy. "I was pretty close to them, they treated me like a daughter.",

"Where's Anakin in your galaxy?" 'Soka clenched her fist underneath the table, hearing Obi-wan's questions. "He… he died. How I'll get to that in a moment." The forty-year-old continued her story and decided to make a jump in this. "I was having bad dreams… visions of the Senator dying. Then… a Sith Lord came to me and made an offer." The trio from the other galaxy faces fell, probably not believing what they are going to hear.

"'Soka please don't tell me you…" Her former Master from an alternate galaxy hesitated, not wanting to finish the sentence. Ahsoka had a look of disbelief on her face too and Obi-wan just looked… unreadable.

"I couldn't refuse. I was too attached to her, he also promised that my Anakin, Obi-wan and Rex will be safe. I bent the knee, accepting to be his Apprentice and named me Darth Véurr." Then Ahsoka jumped up, nearly knocking over the table between them, glaring at her older self. She now put two and two together, figuring out why the Coruscant guards called her Véurr, it was 'Soka's Sith name.

"Why would you do such a thing!? The Jedi trusted you, despite what occurred and you stab them in the back!?" She's saying this out of shock, not wanting to believe she could potentially fall to the Dark Side. Such a thought sounded ludicrous, what offer did the Sith Lord make to sway her? For 'Soka, her turn was not that swift, some parts she told was true, but it took Palpatine a few weeks to sway her, she chose not to make any mentions that the Supreme Chancellor was the Sith Lord; they would not be able to take it. Anakin is friends with the Chancellor and through him, she befriended him too and it wasn't long before he began executing his manipulations once Anakin left with Obi-wan for Utapau to capture or kill General Grievous. "Where were Anakin and Obi-wan? Were they not there to stop you?" 'Soka shook her head.

"They were both gone off to defeat General Grievous on Utapau, Count Dooku was dead by then. Anakin joint led the 212th after he was ordered to keep his troops grounded on Coruscant. While that happened, the Sith Lord enacted Order Sixty-six." Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka were a little clueless, they knew the GAR has contingency orders in place, but they never heard of that one. "It basically states that should the Jedi turn their backs on the Republic, they are to be made traitors and killed on sight. This happened everywhere. I led The 501st to sack the Jedi Temple, that's why it is in ruins. It is called _Operation Knightfall_ , The Great Jedi Purge and the first attack I led as Darth Véurr." 'Soka hugged herself as the memories flooded her mind, such unpleasant and horrible memories.

** _Twenty-three Years Ago…_ **

** _Year: 19 BBY…_ **

** _Night…_ **

**Canon: _Operation Knightfall/The Great Jedi Purge; Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_** )

**In the dead of night, where the only light being given is from the moon, the legion of The 501st Battalion marched up the temple steps, following the lead of a Sith, whose features were hidden under her black cloak. Order Sixty-six has been given, the Jedi have betrayed the Republic and now, they must die. Nearer to the front of the parade-style march up the steps was Torrent Company with the rest of The Boys in Blue behind them, the ones that were sticking out with the orange paint and markings on their helmets; which one would be mistaken for war paint, are the remnants of The 442nd. They are called Akul Squadron. They followed the lead of Lady Véurr, the entire temple seems peaceful, they will never expect this attack. Reaching the top of the stairs, they were halted by the Temple Guards. The gave them two choices, but Véurr did not listen, instead, she pointed her two fingers and before the guards could raise a defence with their lightsaber staffs, one member of Akul Squadron: Slip and another from Torrent Company: Appo, fired on the guards, instantly killing them. They marched right into the grand halls, orders were instantly given to split into groups and take down the Jedi, Akul Squadron were told to seal all the hangar bays, no one gets out via the flight units. A part of Torrent Company was told to come with her to the library to gain access to the long-range communication systems and send out a message to all Jedi to return to the temple, only to fall right into the trap.**

**With the orders given, the Clones did what they were told and it wasn't long for the screaming to start. The Jedi were completely caught unaware. Véurr walked into the library, still full of Jedi Padawans and Knights who were studying or doing light reading. In front of her, stood Master Cato, the librarian, apparently a few years before The Clone Wars, Jocosta Nu, the archivist, disappeared while looking for Jedi artefacts. Darth Véurr stopped in front of the old woman, her black hood covering her face.**

**"I demand access to the communication terminals." She said bluntly. Cato stood her ground, not buying any of this. This Jedi has just marched in with a platoon of Clone Troopers, that action is aggressive in itself! Then she heard the explosions, the temple was being attacked and this turncoat Jedi was leading them. Before she could speak or whip out her lightsaber, Véurr activated hers and stabbed the green blade through her chest. She turned to Jesse (CT-5597) and told him to take another two or three of his men and send out the signal, then turning to the other Clones as the Jedi stood watching them, too shocked to move at the sight of Cato's dead body, Lady Véurr said only three words. "Kill the Jedi! Every single one of them." The sounds of lightsabers activating filled the library and shortly enough were followed by blaster bolts. The Force wept at the death of every Jedi that fell, Véurr wasn't affected by it, trusting that Jesse has sent out the signal, she went off sensing her former friend: Jedi Knight Barriss Offee and she wasn't alone, she was hiding a group of Padawans. No doubt the Younglings are hiding somewhere, even they won't escape death. She will deal with them first.**

**It didn't take long for Véurr to locate the crèche, opening the door and finding the Younglings hiding inside. They varied in age, from three years to twelve and thirteen. Some weren't even armed with a lightsaber, only those who completed The Gathering has. The Younglings must have heard the blaster fire and the fighting outside and hid in here, in hopes they would never be discovered. One young boy braved to approach her, he stood only up to her waist, blue eyes and sandy hair; funnily he reminded her of Anakin when he was young. Padmé showed her the photos to embarrass him. This is why she is here, leading this attack, her Master promised her loved ones will be unharmed and can live under the rule of the Galactic Empire. Her grip held tightly onto the lightsaber hilt. The young boy was able to recognise her, the children were completely oblivious that she is the aggressor.**

**"Master Tano, there's too many of them. What are we going to do?" Without saying anything, glaring an icy stare at the Younglings, she ignited her green lightsaber. She ignored the cries from the Kyber Crystal, Véurr has pushed down her weaker half, though she fights and Ahsoka's lightsabers are the only ones she has on hand; until she can construct a new weapon worthy of a Sith Lady. The unnamed boy jerked back at the sound of her lightsaber, poised to strike, the older Younglings who had lightsabers knew she wasn't here to save them, she is here to kill them like the Clones. Véurr attacked first, slashing her blade against the boy's chest before he could blink and he dropped to the floor. The rest charged at her, which is foolish, Younglings are weak, they are no match for her skill and power. Véurr pushed out with her hand, knocking them down with a Force Push, then twisting her body to sever the head of a three-year-old. A twelve-year-old female human braved the Sith Lady, using an unrefined Form III (Soresu) that she has been studying, but Véurr easily broke through the defences, cutting off her right hand and brought her blade down diagonally, slicing the Jedi in two. Véurr carried on her destruction, it was literally a massacre in itself inside the Temple Crèche, as the smell of burning lightsaber wounds cooled on the bodies and severed limbs and the smell of blood followed too. It didn't take Véurr long to silence their screams of fear, Now that the Younglings were dealt with, it was time to face Barriss.**

**Disengaging her lightsaber, Véurr exited the crèche and walked along the halls to reach the High Jedi Council chambers. She reached the turbo lift but was halted at the sound of a pair of lightsabers. Looking to the side, it was Padawan Axel and his Master, they look a little worse for wear, but they amazingly survived when others were caught off guard. The two did have a few scorch marks and burn holes in their robes, but still, they were breathing. Scowling underneath, Lady Véurr unsheathed her sabre, getting into her Form V (Shien/Djem So) stance. Axel had a smirk on his face, overconfident as usual, it is amazing that his Master has not lectured him on it, his overconfidence will get him killed on this night. She will finished what she started two years ago.**

**"You and your Clones are no match for us! Your Akul Squadron all dead!" Hearing that, Véurr's eyes narrowed, her anger increasing. They killed her squadron, and she only got to know them for a few months! How dare they! Slip, Edge, Stab, Jester, Deadshot, Hacker, Bomber and Lucky, even Flash. They're gone, Axel and his Master took them away from her when she planned to keep them as her personal squadron. The Master and Padawan will pay with their lives. Dashing forward, Axel's Master jumped, blocking her attack, allowing the Padawan to stab his weapon forward and Véurr was forced to leap back. The unnamed Master was using Form VI: Niman against her, while she continued to use Form V and switching between her standard grip and reverse Shien. Feeling she needed her shoto, Véurr was about to reach for it when a blaster bolt struck Axel's Master in the back; his lightsaber fell, and he dropped to the floor, leaving a smoking hole in his back. Using the distraction, Véurr picked up Axel using a Force Choke, the same she did when she started that fight with him over in the shipyard two years ago. Ahsoka, despite being pushed down, never forgave the rude Padawan for his treatment over Six. Axel scratched at his throat, desperate for air, Darth Véurr sharply twisted her hand, breaking Axel's neck, filling the corridor with a nauseating snap of bones and then dropped his body in an undignified heap. The Clone Trooper that shot the Jedi Master stepped forward, Véurr saw the number six painted on his chest plate.**

**"I guess I owe you thanks, Six." She knew he was satisfied that Axel got his punishment for talking down on him. Karma at its best. Six simply saluted her. "Now, go help your brothers, I can handle this one alone.",**

**"At once Lady Véurr!" And turned on his heels, running down the corridor to aid the rest of his brothers. Pushing the button, the door of the turbo lift opened and Véurr stepped in.**

**It didn't take long for the turbo lift to reach her intended destination. The door slid open, as Véurr calmly walked in, as expected, finding the six Padawans Ahsoka chaperoned for The Gathering and Jedi Knight Offee. The Padawans came out of hiding, their Masters were away on assignments with their battalion that they deemed unsafe and were told to stay in the temple. They were having lessons with Offee in the training room, Luminara burst in and told her former Padawan to take the students and hide. Barriss could not believe her ears when she was told the temple was being attacked, no one ever dared to carry out such an action. Katooni was first to remove herself from her hiding place, along with her friends, then Barriss who thought it was a lone Clone or a small group. The Miralian had to look hard to identify the hooded figure and realise it was just her old friend Ahsoka. There was a look of relief on her face, perhaps Ahsoka knows a way out. Katooni was happy to see a familiar face, one who saved them from Hondo's pirate gang, when he attempted to steal their Kyber Crystals to make money off of them. She began to run over to hug Tano, failing to sense there was something wrong with her Force signature. Petro felt it, so did Barriss once she focused, something was not right with Ahsoka. The human Padawan grabbed Katooni's hand with fast reflexes, she looked back with confusion in her eyes as he shook his head. They stared as Ahsoka moved her hands, taking out her standard lightsaber and shoto, holding them in her infamous reverse Shien grip and then she spoke.**

**"My name is Darth Véurr." In that instant, Barriss ignited her blue-bladed lightsaber, falling into her Form III stance and the Padawans followed suit. They realised that she is the traitorous Jedi, while they were running to hide, the name Véurr has spoken of by the Clones; was their friend Ahsoka Tano. Questions rushed Barriss' mind. What have they done to fail her? Why did she fall? What made Ahsoka turn to the Dark Side? More and more just kept piling on one another. Véurr deduced they are all not going down without a fight, then so be it. "Then you will die!" There was a threatening, icy venom in her tone, a tone that seems foreign to them and they swore they saw her sapphire-blue eyes flash a horrible yellow-gold colour under her hood. Now knowing her friend is gone, Barriss attacked first, she must ensure the Padawans survive, for the sake of the future of the Jedi Order. Darth Véurr activated both sabres with a synchronised snap-hiss, she crossed the blades to block the Miralian's strike, both holding in a brief lock and one that Véurr easily overpowered. Barriss forgot how strong her former friend was and she was knocked to the side with a roundhouse kick. She fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of her. Petro came to her rescue, leaping in and slashing his weapon with uncontrolled Shii-Cho; he's been learning Form V, but it was not perfected enough, so Form I would suffice, or so he thought. He did indeed block the strikes from both sabres effectively, he failed to realise his guard was open as he struck out at the turncoat Jedi. Véurr's blade met his and quickly brought up her shoto, stabbing it right into Petro's chest. He gasped for a brief moment, then going lifeless as his body was tossed back towards Barriss who managed to recover from Ahso- Véurr's kick; by the time she stood up, she witnessed the Sith Lady sever Ganodi in half from the waist, quickly destroying Gungi's lightsaber and killed him by cutting off his legs and stabbing her blade into his chest. Her body twisted, catching Byph's sabre, then slashing him across his chest. This only left Zatt and Katooni, the room filled their nostrils with the smell of burning lightsaber wounds and the blood that now covered the floor, it made Barriss sick, she never thought her former friend could have any form of a murderous streak. Reigniting her lightsaber, Barriss jumped to attack Véurr, pushing her back, away from Katooni and Zatt. It was like watching a dangerous dance between two former friends as they expertly blocked and countered each other's strikes, trying to find an opening or a weakness to exploit. Unfortunately for Barriss, Véurr found her opening, forcing the Miralian's weapon to swing away to the right, faltering her, she swung the shoto cutting Barriss' leg and finished her with a clean stroke across the chest. It was the killing blow and she collapsed lifelessly to the floor.**

**Turning her attention to the last to occupants in the room, Zatt and Katooni stared at the Togruta who saved them from Hondo and even General Grievous in genuine fear. It radiated through the Force and Véurr liked it, basking in it. She liked seeing others fear her, she should be feared.**

**"Ah-Ahso-Ahsoka please!" Zatt begged, "You don't have to do this!" Without warning, the male Nautolan was pulled forward towards the Jedi killer, the standard lightsaber that was held in reverse, cleaved through Zatt. The two body parts falling to the floor. Katooni was alone now, all her friends are dead, she couldn't bring herself to lift her sabre, the young Padawan looked at Véurr, trying to find any signs of Ahsoka.**

**"I know you're in there Ahsoka." She cried as Véurr lifted her with the Force. Katooni's fearful eyes stared into Véurr's icy cold blue, with tints of yellow-gold. She still believed her friend is in there, she has to be fighting deep down. The same person who enjoyed her company even though before all this, she almost attacked her and Petro over a prank that triggered a phobia she developed over an incident.**

**"Ahsoka Tano was weak." Growled Véurr, "I destroyed her." And Katooni was killed with a simple strike across her chest. All Lady Véurr did was drop her body with a ' _thud_ ', then her communicator activated. "Report.",**

**_"Lady Véurr, this is Captain Appo speaking. The temple has been cleared, the rest of the troopers are searching for any stragglers and the signal sent out is strong. We are prepared to catch any Jedi returning here."_ ,**

**"Very good Appo. Hold down the temple, I must be off to Mustafar. Véurr out." Clipping the sabres back to her belt, Darth Véurr walked out the Council Room, leaving nothing but dead bodies behind her.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

'Soka was close to breaking out into tears as she finished her story on spearheading the sacking of the temple. _Operation Knightfall_ has always haunted her, with many other memories. She killed everyone inside the temple, she couldn't even find it in her heart to spare the Younglings. Leia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing the turmoil she is in. Anakin and Obi-wan were trying to comprehend what they have just heard, Anakin could not believe it; 'Soka… his Snips, in this galaxy, slaughtered the Jedi within the temple, the children were not even spared of her wrath. Was she truly that horrible as a Sith? What kind of monster did the Sith Lord twist her into? He glanced at Ahsoka, surely there is not a part of her in there that is a child-killer, it's not in her nature. Ahsoka, on the other hand, was just numb, is she capable of such actions? Is there a monster inside her waiting to be unleashed? 'Soka killed Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters, her own friend Barriss Offee! What horrified her the most, was hearing her kill the Younglings, they were harmless! Would never hurt a fly and were unfairly underpowered and untrained. There was no way they could stand against her older self, who was seventeen when she led Operation Knightfall and versed in Form IV: Ataru, Form V and Form VI. She is deadlier when combining Jar'Kai! Yet 'Soka didn't care, Darth Véurr consumed her and did not hold back in the slaughter. Ahsoka stood up, her legs kind of shaky.

"P-Perhaps we should continue in the morning. It-It's getting late." Ahsoka didn't absorb the stammering in her voice.

"Ahsoka's right." The forty-year-old agreed. This is all a big shock to them, especially for Ahsoka. "Get some sleep. We can pick up where we left tomorrow." Everyone hummed, the stranded Jedi from The Clone Wars need time to take in what they have heard. Luke and Leia knew it was hard for them, despite they picked up parts of the story were lies, like their mother being 'married' to Pablo, whoever he was. They also noted she completed avoided mentioning their father and Obi-wan, along with the identity of the Sith Lord, in a way she's protecting them, the twins have to respect her choice in twisting the truth a little. The rest of the group got up from their seats, retreating to their individual guest rooms.

_ Next Day… _

_ Early Morning… _

_ Days on Galaxy-1: 4… _

Ahsoka was turning in her bed, while she did sleep for a few hours, it eventually got disturbed as her mind was still absorbing the things 'Soka told her, Obi-wan and Anakin. The only clue she that caused her turn was her attachment to those she cared about, were the Jedi right that attachment is bad? Tano herself has a few attachments apart from her Master and Grand Master, she cares deeply for her men of The 501st, especially Rex. Is he still alive in this world? A part of her felt bad for the way the Council treated 'Soka, they spoke against her Knighting, denied her the rank of General and broke up her battalion. If that actually happens back in her own galaxy, she would be pissed too. The Council is basically saying ' _we don't trust you enough_ ' and it appears she fought in The Clone Wars for quite some time. Ahsoka still couldn't get over her older alternate version fell to the Dark Side, how much blood did she spill as a Sith? Unable to get back to sleep with her mind racing, the younger Togruta got up, pulling the bedsheets off her. Perhaps making some caff will do her good. When she stepped out, walking down the hall and entering the sitting room, she expected to be the only person up. To her surprise, she wasn't, sitting on the couch meditating was 'Soka, but she looked… uncomfortable or in conflict, she could tell by the way her body tensed and the minuscule beads of sweat that ran down her forehead. 'Soka genuinely does feel guilty about what did as a Sith, but how long did she serve the dark for? Attempting to quietly pass 'Soka, it didn't seem to work, but the older version of her was violently jerked out of her meditation, falling forward, which made Ahsoka leap in to stop her fall. Pushing 'Soka back into the couch, she opened her eyes, catching the younger dopplëganger. Judging by her facial expression, she was grateful that Ahsoka caught her, stopping her from hitting her head off the table.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked her,

"I could say the same thing about you." Ahsoka countered. It made 'Soka laugh a little. "Are you okay? You did not seem at peace in the middle of meditation.",

"Ever since Luke and Leia redeemed me, meditating is always… mentally violent for me." 'Soka sighed. It's no joke, she hears the voices of everyone she had slain, the screaming and crying of her victims, those she tortured and then Master Sidious' voice. She always heard him, in a way he is not dead to her, always haunting her, always trying to tempt her back to the Dark Side. "Listen to me, Ahsoka, you don't have to be afraid. What has happened to me, does not have to happen to you. Our timelines may be similar, but your path could be different from mine.",

"How many did you kill?" The sixteen-year-old asked straight out,

"Probably enough to make the seas of Kamino and Mon Calamari run red. I… I led massacres, Ahsoka. I led three and slaughtered everyone, like animals. No matter how hard I try, I can never separate myself Darth Véurr, I sense her inside me.",

"It's like having an alter ego, huh?" Questioned Ahsoka,

"In a way, yes. Still, I'm a monster, I feel I should not be alive." 'Soka said in a sad tone. "There were many days in my cell I wanted to kill myself.",

"How long are you locked up for?",

"Senator Mothma and the jury sentenced me for life. I'm only out on parole, under Luke and Leia.",

"Alright, I'm going to make some, caff. Want some, 'Soka?" It was a kind gesture and 'Soka hasn't tasted caff since her sentence. As she told herself, enjoy the little things while on parole because it's not going to last forever.

"That would be nice. I like it with-",

"Cream and two sugars? Since you are me in a way, our methods for making caff should be the same. Am I correct?" Ahsoka smirked,

"That is right." Agreed 'Soka. She's beginning to enjoy company again, so much for becoming accustomed to isolation, which she has been managing so far. The guards are not that talkative either, particularly one who sees her as a Sith, with her name buried in the sand. The entire galaxy only knows of Darth Véurr, not Ahsoka Tano, Commander and Lieutenant General of The 501st, and unofficial General of Akul Squadron; former Padawan Learner of Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Knight. Ahsoka left for a brief moment to make the two mugs of caff. While she was gone, 'Soka was trying to think of ways when the others wake up to hear the rest of her story; how will she tell them that she killed her Obi-wan and Anakin, killed Padmé? It didn't take long to make the caff and Ahsoka reentered the room, handing a mug to 'Soka. Taking a careful sip, she took in the taste of it again, savouring it almost.

"I'm guessing the prison does not have caff, right?",

"They keep me in isolation, inside a Force-dampening cell, now with newly installed ray shields. I highly doubt they like to give me any form of luxury for spreading terror and mass murder.",

"The journey to healing may be long and hard, 'Soka, but with time; I know you will conquer your demons." If only conquering demons was so easy. "You never said what happened to Obi-wan and Skyguy, very hesitant to say it in front of them. You can tell me." 'Soka gave the teenager a sad look, her eyes dulling once again.

"I killed them." Was her response and Ahsoka almost dropped her mug hearing it. As if she had enough bombshells landing on her. She's glad her Grand Master and Master are not awake right now. "I killed Obi-wan on a space station known as the Death Star. A massive station with the power to destroy an entire planet." All Ahsoka did was scoff, a station of that magnitude and power is impossible to construct! Let alone, what source could contain enough power to destroy a whole planet? "If you find that hard to believe, ask Leia. She lost her home Alderaan. As for Anakin, I killed him too. He died during The Battle of Hoth when I led the assault to attack the Rebel Alliance base. His death allowed me to break free for a moment, I buried him on Naboo.",

"That's Senator Amidala's birth planet." Pondered Ahsoka. Deep down, she knows her Master has a strong relationship with Amidala, he isn't exactly subtle; you have to be blind and oblivious not to notice or just stupid. Either they're in love or their love is much deeper and he's married to her. If that's the case, she's happy for her Master, she'd never out him, not when she sees Amidala like an older sister, a mother even. "Is she still around?" 'Soka slowly shook her head.

"She's dead too. I killed her in my anger, choked her to death. I was too deep in the Dark Side, what I thought was right, was wrong. My Master was destroying those I cared about, breaking the bonds, turning my inner circle to ash. By the end, he made me believe everyone turned their backs on me, they betrayed me." 'Soka clutched her mug a small bit tightly. "It fuelled my anger, hate and rage. The only person I could trust was Master Sidious. He made promises to me, that my wishes would be fulfilled, I was a fool. I fell right into his grasp and he turned me into a monster!" She yelled, throwing her mug at the wall, smashing it into pieces. With the way she stood, Ahsoka only now noticed 'Soka's right arm was replaced with a prosthetic. When did she lose her natural arm? Who cut it off? Grievous? Ventress? She wanted to ask but opted not to. Right now, she needed to calm 'Soka down.

"You're not truly a monster, if you managed to bring yourself back from the dark, 'Soka." Ahsoka said softly, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It took twenty-three years for me to come back. By then, the damage I have caused as Véurr was already done. I will only be known in history for the destruction I have wrought." 'Soka rested her head in her hand, sighing. "I'm just so tired of having these memories haunting me. I hear voices and… everything haunts me. You have to promise me, Ahsoka, promise me you won't make the same mistakes I have made.",

"I don't know exactly how my own future plays out, Yoda always says the future is constantly in motion; but I promise.",

"Thank you." The looked at the chronometer on the counter, seeing it was slipping into zero-seven-hundred. Time flies when you talk. The two heard footsteps, seeing Luke and Leia enter the room, somewhat surprised to see Big Ahsoka and Little Ahsoka awake. To be honest, the twins were pulling their own little all nighter figuring out how to get Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Anakin back to their galaxy. They finally found a way, but it's not pretty and 'Soka may not like it, they are aware of her mental stress, this might push it. "Luke, Leia, why are you two up?" Leia answered her,

"Luke and I were doing research and… we found a way to bring you home.",

"That is marvellous news." A voice said from behind, it was Kenobi, with Anakin beside. Waking up early must be normal for them, of course, they are fighting in a war back in their own universe. They walked over and sat on the couch. "How are you going to get us home?",

"Let's talk over breakfast." Luke offered. Breakfast took thirty minutes to prepare for the six of them, they sat around having food as the older twin, which Anakin does not know about; informed them about getting back to their galaxy. "Well, there seem to be mysterious portals dotted around the galaxy, which a Force user can activate. Leia and I pinpointed one, it's located in a Sith Shrine, underneath the Jedi Temple." Hearing that, 'Soka almost choked on her food. Sith Temples, shrines, the perfect grounds for the Dark Side to grow, that's going to be dangerous for her, it's been a little over a month and a half or even two months; time does not matter in a prison, after being freed from the dark. She's still at risk of falling again. Luke and Leia understood 'Soka's hesitance and worry. "You don't have to come, 'Soka.",

"No, I can do this. I'm no longer afraid of the Dark Side, I'm not going to let it control me again. Besides, you need all the help you can get.",

"It's settled." Said Anakin, "We'll go to the Sith Shrine, open the portal and bring us back to our own galaxy.",

"Don't forget, I'd like to punch The Son's smug face when we get back." Ahsoka grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Believe me Snips, I do too and I'm going to do it with my metal hand, for extra pain."

"Force help me." Obi-wan groaned. He finds it unbelievable that Anakin and Ahsoka can joke about certain things like this, especially since the two are considering to literally punch a God… if that's what those beings are referred to as. The antics caused 'Soka, Luke and Leia to laugh, failing to keep it to themselves. It made 'Soka realise how much she missed such form of banter, now she can never get it back. Her teenage self has time to not make the same mistakes she committed, Ahsoka has time to prevent her own fall. She can save herself from the pain and regret she is now punished with.

 _"Don't repeat my past, Ahsoka."_ 'Soka mentally prayed.

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sith Shrines? Poor Ahsoka is having an unfortunate field day. Her darkness better be in control, otherwise, the unfortunate Clone Wars trio will meet Darth Véurr. Possibly. If I'm correct, the shrine underneath the Jedi Temple was mentioned in the episodes Filoni planned before the show got cancelled or it actually mentioned the Ahsoka novel. Can't remember which one. 
> 
> Poor Togruta, is it really such a good idea to tell the half-truth? The full truth will have ways to reveal itself. It won't be good either. So yes, in essence, Ahsoka is lying.
> 
> I don't blame Anakin and Snips wanting to deck Son in the face, who wouldn't? Of course, we still don't know his endgame, maybe he might make an appearance. Perhaps he's after the other Ahsoka, hm?
> 
> Stay tuned for the finale, because the heavier bombshells will drop in that one.


	7. Interlude: Mirror Mirror Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Soka tells Anakin and Ahsoka how Luke and Leia brought her back. Then sending the misplaced trio back to their own galaxy, has raised a lot of new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to get this out. Yes, I did say this was going to be a 3-parter, that flew out the window. The finale of this arc will be in Part IV.
> 
> I introduced the Acolytes of Beyond, I was going to use another cult from Legends, but they just didn't seem to fit well. The AoB were crazy worshippers, they work well enough, for my plans of their brief appearance. 
> 
> Nothing is ever too easy for the group.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Darkness does not leave us easily as we would hope."_

\- Margaret Stohl

* * *

Interlude: Mirror Mirror Part III - When the Dark Returns

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking/Voices from the past_ **

* * *

_ Elsewhere… _

( _Scene: Main Chamber, Sith Shrine, Underneath Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

Within the torch-lit chamber of the Sith Shrine, located right under the now desecrated Jedi Temple, a group of mysteriously masked and robed figures knelt before an altar. The person standing before the strange group, chanting in some sort of unusual or ancient language, as the others repeated his words. On what looked to be an altar, lit up by six candles, three on each side, was a lightsaber. It was silver, it could be mistaken for steel grey, slightly curved with a simple diamond pattern within a darker shade of grey, running down both sides of the hilt, which were a light-steel grey colour. One of the robed men purchased it off a merchant before it could be destroyed. The sabre was already checked if the Kyber Crystal inside it was still there, it will look very bad for the Dark Goddess they worship if they were to hand back her weapon and it is not functioning properly. Ever since the demise of the Dark Lord, his Apprentice has merely vanished, she has not died and they still await her return, knowing she will come to this shrine. Before the ceremony to worship both the Sith God and Goddess, the leader had an unexpected encounter in his room. The overlord of the Dark Side, the Dark Side itself, in a form man can comprehend appeared before him, foretelling their Goddess will come, but she won't be alone. The hooded man who appeared to be some sort of leader was instructed to deal with the others, while the overlord who grants the Sith their power will handle her alone. This group was eager to meet their Goddess and they will meet her soon. Soon enough, they finished the chant, all saying:

"The Acolytes of Beyond shall live on, in the name of the Dark Goddess!"

_ Back at the Safe House… _

_ Mid-day… _

( _Scene: Safe House, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

Luke and Leia sat in the kitchen researching more on the Sith Shrine that laid beneath the Jedi Temple, while Obi-wan spent some time meditating. Anakin and Ahsoka were sitting across 'Soka, who was occupied with a book she found about Revan on The Mandalorian War. Sure, she read this hundred of times, but it is her favourite book, Revan was a man who took action, do what needed to be done. The Jedi Council during his time were willing to sit on their backsides and do nothing, his actions were justified. 'Soka admired him for both his sides as a Jedi Master and even a Sith Lord. Ahsoka did not like the silence in the sitting room, she noticed the older version of her was reading the same book she had in her own galaxy; thus decided to break the ice again. She also wanted to know how 'Soka managed to bring herself back from the Dark Side, the Jedi always told her it is the be all, end all of the individual who has fallen; 'Soka is proof that statement is incorrect. That would be a huge smack into Master Yoda's and Windu's face.

"Reading about The Mandalorian War?" Her question got 'Soka's attention, as she lifted her head from the holo-book."Yeah. Revan has always been a figure of history I have taken an interest in. His exploits are… to be remembered.",

"Even for being a Sith Lord?" Anakin pointed out, knowing a few things himself about Revan. His Ahsoka had read many holo-books about him, a couple of things here and there about the Sith Empire of Old too, but when she wanted to learn more in greater detail; the librarian Master Cato forbade her. Anakin tried to get access to the holo-books on her behalf, as her Master, he knew his Padawan Learner was being studious for once, the books kept her quiet even, which was music to his ears; but even he was denied access because despite being addressed as Master as he has a Padawan, he is still a Jedi Knight. After a few days, when he had to meet the Supreme Chancellor, he brought Ahsoka with him and he watched the two engage in an animated discussion about Revan. When Ahsoka told him she was barred from reading certain books, Chancellor Palpatine managed to get the books for her using his vast connections and status, she was ever so grateful, and was told if she had anything on her mind that she did not want to discuss with the Jedi, his doors were open to her. Any friend of Anakin is a friend to him, Ahsoka sees him as a kindly grandfather. It was a nice gesture and an extended hand of friendship by Palpatine, Anakin was glad to see his Padawan get with his longtime friend.

"Yes, even as a Sith. In the end, he walked away from both factions. No one knows what happened to him upon his end.",

"Some say he found immortality, others just say he died." Ahsoka said. Revan's end will always remain unknown, perhaps even the best historian will never figure out what happened to the legendary warrior. 'Soka decided to recommend another book that Ahsoka might find interesting.

"There's another book you might like. You, Anakin and Obi-wan are not the first people to end up on Mortis." Both she and Anakin perked up when they heard that. Who was this person and how far back? "You might be interested in reading about a Jedi named Xendor. He lived twenty-four-thousand and five-hundred years ago. I know that sounds a long way back, but his story is fascinating." That was when Ahsoka jabbed her Master in the ribs, playfully. This person is certainly worth reading about. Anakin winced when she dug her pointy elbow into him.

"Hey, Skyguy! Better take note of that for me.",

"Why me? You're the one with the scary photographic memory!" He complained. They didn't hear 'Soka chuckling at their playful argument. It is true she has a photographic memory, so that's another constant between her and her alternate younger self. She actually missed having that sort of banter, sadly she killed Anakin and his death fills her with a lot of guilt. "Though, even if there are holo-books on this Xendor guy, I doubt Master Cato will let you near those." Ahsoka huffed, remembering the cranky… well, kind but cranky librarian restricted her access to certain books, even as far as banning her from specific sections and areas of the said library. She hates being restricted from learning about something to sate her curiosity, Anakin proudly said the books keep her quiet and occupied, it gives her something to do to pass time on _The Resolute_ if she's not in the mood to spar, meditate or practice simulations. Why is the Council trying to restrict her from such things, she does not take kindly to being controlled at what she can and cannot read. Surely the public has access to such books, why can't she as a Jedi? It's not like they'll cause her to fall to the Dark Side. Why are the Jedi and the Council so afraid of ancient history?

"I'll see first if I can sweet talk Master Cato, if not, then… guess I'll be asking Chancellor Palpatine another favour." The name caused 'Soka to sharply raise her head, nearly scaring Anakin and shocking Ahsoka with the near-crazed look on her face. She was silently cursing to herself in various languages in Basic, Togruti, Huttese and Mando'a. Ahsoka is already friends with the Chancellor, it might be too late already! He could be in her head by now! Or maybe it's not too late, she could talk Ahsoka into keeping her distance from Palpatine who is, in fact, Darth Sidious. That's how he got her to trust him, by getting the books the Jedi would not let her read, assuring her she can confide in him.

"You can't trust the Chancellor!" She blurted out, her voice raised. "That is how he managed to turn me so easily, why I could not see past his manipulations over my mind!",

"Whoa, slow down 'Soka." Eased Anakin, "What are you saying about: don't trust the Chancellor? He's my friend, as he is Ahsoka's." His words didn't calm her at all, it just made her panic.

"He's the reason I fell! Palpatine is… was my Master, Darth Sidious!" Both Anakin's and Ahsoka's face fell, hearing such information so crudely dropped on them. The Chancellor, their friend, is the Sith Lord!? "Surprised? The war you fight is a lie, he orchestrated the whole thing. Palpatine has been playing you all like pieces on a holo-chess board." Ahsoka didn't want to believe it, there's no way Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord, that he planned The Clone Wars to happen. He's her friend, he would never betray her or Anakin. It's impossible to secretly work on the sides of the Republic and the Separatists undetected. Her heart began to sink when she was getting questioning and unsure glances. "You think I'm lying? I'm trying to help you from meeting the same fate, Ahsoka! If you keep trusting him, at this rate he'll turn you, even Anakin too. Sidious wasn't a stickler for The Rule of Two, Darth Bane implemented." Just like Ahsoka, Anakin was having a hard time absorbing what 'Soka revealed. If the Supreme Chancellor is the Sith Lord, wouldn't the Jedi have felt it? Felt the Force around him? He would have to have a very high mastery over the Force to conceal his true nature. Is 'Soka right though, is she telling the truth? Why is he and Ahsoka questioning and doubting her now, after she experienced the whole thing? She fell to the Dark Side, became a Sith and was redeemed, 'Soka is a walking, living breathing history lesson for future Jedi. "You have to believe me! You all trusted me, so why doubt me now?",

"I'm sorry, 'Soka, it is hard to take in." Replied Anakin, "Don't get mad at me for changing the subject but um… how did you bring yourself back from the Dark Side?",

"I owe my life to Luke and Leia." 'Soka answered softly, "They're the reason I came back at all." From the kitchen, the twins heard the conversation, they remember that clash; while they were overjoyed to bring 'Soka back, the fight with her old Sith Master was not fun and something they never want to experience again.

**_ Two Months Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 4 ABY… _ **

**Canon: _Return of the Jedi_**

( **Flashback** / _ **Scene: Throne Room, Second Death Star, Orbiting Endor, Outer Rim, Galaxy-1**_ )

**The door of the turbo lift opened, revealing the dark, dreary throne room basked in the Dark Side. For a Force user, it would be suffocating. The children of Skywalker willingly turned themselves in, much to Rex's and Han's digress, to turn the Emperor's and Darth Véurr's attention from the ground troop rebels; as they prepare to assault and take down the second Death Star's shield bunker. This, in turn, allows Admiral Ackbar to lead his fleet to attack the Death Star and destroy its core weakness once the shield is down. While on the way to Véurr's personal ship, Luke and Leia were trying to get through to the person Véurr once was: Ahsoka Tano. Darth Véurr recalled the twins' words, they still echoed her mind, even though they are following a fool's hope. Their brief exchanged was brought to her thoughts.**

**_"We know you are in there, Ahsoka. I saw it, back in your fortress on Mustafar."_ ,**

**_"That name no longer has any meaning to me."_ Then it was Luke who countered that statement.**

**_"It is a name you have forgotten. The Jedi Knight our father saw as a daughter still stirs inside. Let go of your hate."_ ,**

**_"It is too late for me."_ Véurr tells herself there is truth to her words, Ahsoka Tano is gone. She was nothing but a weak, feeble Jedi Knight who relied too much on others, the Dark Side had granted her powers beyond that the Light could ever give her. Her chains are broken, the chains Ahsoka locked her in; the Dark Side is her destiny, being a Jedi was just a shell. Seeing her Master stand up from his throne, he came to… greet them, she can see his time is nearly up. Once Darth Sidious is gone, the throne will belong to her, then Luke and Leia will have no choice but to join her, but if they refuse, she will kill them. Her path to power is in sight, only by the grasp of a hand.**

**"Ah," Sidious crooned, "Greetings Luke and Leia Skywalker. I am honoured to finally meet the offspring of Anakin Skywalker." Stopping beside his Apprentice of twenty-three years, Lady Véurr handed him three lightsabers. One belonging to Luke, he built a new one after he lost his father's blade, then the main sabre and the shoto Leia now uses. The two lightsabers being the remnants of Ahsoka Tano.**

**"Their lightsabers." Sidious took them off her, examining them. He commented on Luke's first.**

**"I see you modelled the hilt after your father's. I see the similarity." Then he turned to Leia. "Then you, young one, wield the blades of a dead Jedi Knight. She can never return the Light Side of the Force, Ahsoka Tano is no more." Véurr said nothing. After what happened in her fortress, she took extra measures that the foolish knight never takes control again. It was the damn Captain who managed to break through the darkness inside her.**

**"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Luke said to the Emperor and Sith Lord, calmly.**

**"One of you, or even both will turn to the Dark Side." Sidious made his way back to his throne, as Véurr urged the twins to follow him up to the large window. The Emperor placed the lightsabers on either side of him, looking somewhat smug, thinking he is going to succeed and remain in power. "As for your precious rebellion General Organa-Skywalker, the fleet will fall right into my trap. It was I who gave the rebellion the coordinates of this station. You will watch them die." At the moment he finished his line, the rebel fleet under the command of Admiral Ackbar, came out of hyperspace. Leia could do nothing but watch as the fleet fall into the Emperor's said trap, as the Imperial fleet took to offensive positions, releasing their TIE Fighters, Bombers and Defenders, as the rebels launched their A-wing, X-wing and Y-wing fighters, following the lead of the Millennium Falcon; piloted by Lando Calrissian, the same man who sold them out to Darth Véurr on Bespin. Leia knows Ackbar, he would have figured by now it's a trap. Darth Véurr stood across from them, watching the slightest move from either Jedi, as they observed the space battle, as did her Master. She knew her Master's plan, he's trying to goad them. "I know you wish to kill me. I am defenceless children of Skywalker. Strike me down with all your anger and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete." Leia glanced at her lightsabers, as did Luke, but he had a better time resisting such temptation than his sister was. She was always stronger in her emotions. He tapped into his bond with her, Luke had to dissuade her from doing something stupid, well knowing if she struck out, Véurr will stop her.**

**_"Leia, listen to me. Don't do it! That is what he wants!"_ ,**

**_"But if we kill him now, it will be easier to help Ahsoka."_ She mentally argued,**

**_"She'll block your attack! Just wait a little longer. Trust me."_ Leia inwardly sighed, she has a tendency to act before thinking about consequences, primarily in a fight. A fight with words is a lot more different. Turning away, she continued to watch the battle between the two opposing fleets. Sidious was expecting action, he sensed the younger twin's temptation to reach for her sabres, but she resisted. He figured the twins have a Force bond, which is not surprising, twins always have a strong Force bond between one another; no doubt his Apprentice felt it. He is also aware of her patiently awaiting treachery, she yearns for his throne, deceit has always been the Sith way, just like how he killed his own Master. Darth Sidious can feel her growing power and it is beginning to surpass him, he needs to get the Skywalkers to fight and kill her, then they'll be his new Apprentices; it is about time to renege on The Rule of Two.**

**"A pity. Time for your fleet to fall to the power of this fully operational battle station." He then turned to the soldier who commands the control panel for the Death Star's firing systems. "Fire at will Commander!" The twins could only watch in horror as the station unleashed its horrible green ray of death, right at one of Ackbar's ships, instantly destroying it. Leia began to panic, what was happening planetside? Shouldn't have Han and Rex destroyed the shield bunker by now!? Minuscule beads of sweat began to build up, she had to end this now! Killing Véurr's Master will make her return faster since she won't be bound to him. Luke began to prod her mind, telling her, no, but this time, she didn't listen. Leia stretched out her hands, catching her lightsabers in a reverse Shien grip and brought down her main blade onto the Emperor. Darth Véurr anticipated this, unclipping her standard lightsaber, using it block Leia's attack, protecting her Master. Luke quickly followed, Force Pulling his sabre, activating his and tried to stab Sidious, which was also negated by the armoured Togruta's lightsaber shoto. All Sidious did was smile eerily watching his Apprentice engage with Luke and Leia Skywalker, it does come as a surprise that the girl struck first, it appears patience is not her forté. Véurr managed to overpower the twins, pushing them back and forcing both down the flight of stairs. Five lightsabers, two green, yellow-green and two blood red blades were poised to strike at the moment one them moves. Lady Véurr kept her grip in the standard forward, carefully watching Luke and Leia. Mentally deciding between the two that fighting one at a time will not work, the twins resorted to working together, the moved in unison; attempting to flank Véurr on both sides. Luke swung his lightsaber with a horizontal slash and Leia lashed out with an uppercut from below, only to blocked by Véurr's twin lightsabers.**

**"A tactical plan, but it will not work." Luke was much closer to her, she struck out with a sidekick, her steel-tipped boot digging right into his ribs. The older sibling let out an ' _oomph_ ' and slid away from Véurr and Leia, with the wind knocked out of him. With Luke temporarily down, the Sith Lady focused her attention on Leia, trapped in a lock as she pushed Leia up the stairs. Leia was forced to break the lock and jump back when the other sabre came swinging towards her. Véurr decided not to hold back on the girl, she has seen her quickly mastery of Jar'Kai, using Form V (Shien/Djem So), she laid hard strikes onto the little sibling. Leia knew she is unable to counter strikes under Form V, so she proceeded to jump around them, hopping, skipping, then the Jedi and Sith holding another lock as both blades crossed; almost blending in with each other.**

**"Ahsoka, please! Stop fighting, I know you're in there! I sense your conflict." She said to the Sith Lady,**

**"What occurred on Mustafar was a mere slip of control. Ahsoka Tano is gone." Véurr said to her, the helmet eerily distorting her voice. Leia knew she was glaring at her through that T-shared visor, she is not giving up now, Ahsoka is in there, she can sense it. The battle between light and dark is within Darth Véurr, her father's former Padawan, the person he sees as a daughter is fighting. It may have taken twenty-three years, but the strength of the light is getting stronger, Véurr is just resisting, all she needs is a nudge, a push.**

**"You and I both know that is not true!" Leia gritted between her teeth, as Véurr slowly began to overpower her. "For all these years, you buried her under chains and darkness. I can sense those chains are beginning to loosen, they are on the verge of breaking." Angered at that statement, the Lady of the Sith won the lock, stumbling Leia and causing her to fall to the cold floor. She raised both blades to stab her, but Leia dodged both by performing a back roll and pushing her arms to leap back onto her feet. Véurr's red blades that contained the bleeding Kyber Crystals which once belonged to the now dead Jedi Knight Serra Keto, sank into the floor. She backflipped onto a platform, shortly followed by Luke who managed to recover from Véurr's hard kick. The son of Skywalker used Véurr like a launching platform, leaping from her armoured shoulder, taking his place next to Leia. Both their weapons deactivated, shoto included, they were here to defeat Sidious and free Ahsoka, not fight to the death.**

**"Ahsoka!" Luke called out, as Véurr paced. She was also focusing on keeping the Jedi Knight pushed down as she tried fighting the darkness. The light will never regain control, the dark has given more than what the light ever has. "Stop being stubborn! Let us help you." Véurr simply replied with:**

**"It is unwise to lower your defences." With no warning, Darth Véurr threw her shoto at the platform, to Leia's right, destroying it. Both twins lost their balance and fell down. The shoto returned to her hand, like a boomerang. Véurr walked towards where the children fell, now using the darkness to hide from her. "It is useless trying to hide from me. Your father never taught you to be cowards." She taunted,**

**"We refuse to fight you, ori'vod." Leia's voice echoed, she learned a little bit of Mando'a from Rex. Something in Véurr nearly snapped when the girl used the Mando'a word for older sister/brother. In this context it was sister. Inside her, Ahsoka was fighting, even more, the shadows, the darkness she bathed in, almost struggled to keep her supposedly weaker half down. Keeping her down was taking more and more effort, more mental strain.**

**"There's no reason to drag on this fight any longer, Snips." Added Luke. A voice from the past echoed her mind.**

**_"Don't get snippy with me little one!"_ Their first meeting as Master and Padawan on Christophis. Her and Anakin, Anakin and Ahso… Véurr pushed down the memory, returning her attention to the twins that hide from her.**

**"If neither of you turn to the Dark Side, your Rebel Alliance, everyone you care about will die!" Darth Véurrr warned. From the darkness, Leia was shielding her mind, in an attempt to prevent the Sith from sensing her attachment, her love and feelings for a certain nerf-herding scoundrel: Han Solo. Sadly, Véurr detected it. "Your feelings for a pirate has betrayed you, Leia. Perhaps when the rebel fleet is gone… Solo shall be first to-" There it was, a spike in anger, a spike in the Dark Side. Leia's balance tipped, now angered at the thought that the Dark Lady will kill Han first, then Rex (CT-7567) too. She won't have it, not as long as she's breathing and the Rebel General activated both her lightsabers, leaping from the darkness almost catching Lady Véurr off guard.**

**"NEVER!" She screamed. Luke revealed himself too, staying close to Leia to calm her down. His sister went off in a flurry of lightsaber strikes, heavy strikes from a strength he was not sure where she got it from. Leia swung her shoto in a deadly arc, catching Véurr's own, destroying it, the crystal too; while it only lasted for a split second, the Kyber Crystal thanked her for freeing it from forced servitude. Now with one sabre, while Véurr is highly skilled with one, she struggled to hold off Leia's anger fuelled attacks; her stance shifting to Djem So. Leia knocked the blade to the right, leaving her enemy's defence open and using that opening, switching to the forward grip, her green blade slashed upwards on the Sith's Phase One Clone Trooper inspired helmet. Darth Véurr raised her head, revealing her now exposed gold eye, glaring right into her very soul, but Leia is no longer afraid and neither is Luke. Before Leia could move, Luke jumped in, deflecting the attack from Véurr's single lightsaber, allowing his sister to continue her barrage. The Sith Lady was forced back on the defensive, her own footing nearly causing her to stumble. Along the short bridge, Leia swung her sabre left and right, slicing the railings, then grasping the hilt with both hands, she hacked the blade down with all her might, causing Darth Véurr to lose grip on her only weapon and was kicked to the floor. The lightsaber fell to the endless darkness of the space station, to be lost forever. Leia pointed the green blade at the now defenceless Sith Lady, as she raised her hand as a sign of surrender, there was a sense of fear in her eye. That was when Luke placed his hand on his sister.**

**"Leia, this is what he wants. Don't fall down that path." He said softly. She was clenching her fist, resisting the darkness that was building up, as the voices tempted her into killing the current Apprentice. There was a peal of evil laughter behind them, as Darth Sidious approached from behind.**

**"Good Skywalker, good." He chuckled a little more. "Kill her. Kill her now." Closing her eyes, to focus, she remembered why she was here with her brother. They are here to kill the Emperor, not the person their father saw as a daughter. If Ahsoka were adopted by their parents, she would have been their older sister and who knows if none of this chaos happened, what life would have been like with her in their lives. She might have been married to Rex by then. Accepting her decision, the Rebel General simply deactivated her weapon and tossed it to the floor with a loud clatter. She shook her defiantly.**

**"No. I will not kill her. While I do not agree with the entirety of their philosophy, I am a Jedi, like my father before me.",**

**"And so am I. Jedi do not kill in anger and hatred. We will not kill Ahsoka, despite the violence she has brought to this galaxy. You have failed, Your Highness." Luke said in the same defiant tone as his sister, refusing the Emperor's orders. Sidious gave the twins a disappointing look, they have made their decision and he will teach them a lesson about defiance.**

**"Then so be it… Jedi." In a split second, he raised both his arms, releasing purple electricity from his fingertips. Force Lightning. If it wasn't for their reflexes, the two would be getting toasted, with their lightsabers drawn, Leia is using her shoto, the blades absorbed the power of the said lightning. While the two are busy, Véurr got up to her feet, taking her place beside her Master. It wasn't long before Luke and Leia began to struggle to hold back the raw power Sidious wielded, he spent many years under the tutelage of the most powerful user in the Dark Side of the Force, so who knows what he has taught and what new things the Emperor learned after killing his Master. Luke was on the verge of falling to his knees, so was Leia and out of desperation, he called out to the Sith Lady, not by her name, but the person she was and still is deep down.**

**"Ahsoka! Ahsoka please!" He grunted,**

**"Think about those who genuinely cared about you!" Leia cried, "Think of Anakin, Padmé, Obi-wan, even Rex! They never wanted you to become this, they never betrayed you, Sidious made you betray them!" Falling to their knees, the Lightning stopped, as Sidious stared at them, with little or no emotion.**

**"Now, children of Skywalker, you will die." Too tired to raise their sabres, Luke and Leia got the full barrage of lightning. The pain was excruciating, Leia thought Véurr's Force Lightning was painful, this is a whole new level. The throne room was filled with their screams. Darth Véurr, on the other hand, stared at the twins, the conflict inside her more evident than ever. Were the twins right? Did her Master make her betray her own family when she believed for so long they betrayed her? Did he really twist her mind that much? Then voices of the past flooded her mind.**

**_"You're reckless, little one. You would never have made as Obi-wan's Padawan, but you might make it as mine."_ Anakin,**

**_"You're my daughter, Ahsoka! I love you!"_ Padmé,**

**_"The more time passes, the more I see Anakin in you, Ahsoka. Please be careful."_ Obi-wan,**

**_"I'm in love with you, al'verd. I want… no, need you!"_ Rex. The voices continued, having relevance to her past, chipping away at the shadows to reveal the person she was. Looking between her Master and the twins, as they yelled out in pain, something snapped inside Véurr, causing her to close her eyes. They were right, they were right all along, she did betray those she cared about, not the other way around. The Great Jedi Purge, the rise of the Galactic Empire, this was all her fault, Darth Sidious promised her family would be understanding of her decisions, foolishly believed they would be spared; she was a fool from the moment she pledged her allegiance, now she has a chance to make it right. Inside her conscience, after twenty-three years, Ahsoka's chains were broken, she pushed her alter ego down, trapping her in her own chains; the light keeping her contained. Darth Véurr is no more.**

**Her eyes flew open, Sidious was too busy torturing Luke and Leia to notice his Apprentice is no more, seeing her old lightsaber on the floor, Ahsoka stretched out her hand and it came to her grasp, which felt so foreign to her. She activated the weapon and stabbed its blade right into Darth Sidious' heart, his barrage of lightning was abruptly stopped, slightly turning his head, his gold eyes staring into the single sapphire-blue that was exposed through her damaged helmet. Sidious was in too much pain to comprehend how she returned, he was certain the Jedi Knight was gone. Then she drew closer to where his ear is and spoke to him, the modulator distorting her voice.**

**"This is for destroying everything I stood for, hurting and killing everyone I cared about. For turning and twisting me into a monster. I will not miss you, Master." Retracting the blade, Ahsoka used the Force to lift the Emperor's body into the air and threw him down into the endless void, his body vaporised by whatever substance was below. Recovering their strength, Luke and Leia dragged themselves to their feet; Leia picked up her primary sabre, clipping it and her shoto to her belt, Luke doing the same and watching a frantic Ahsoka rip off the helmet from her head, the helmet that completed the look of a monster. She dropped to her knees, her whole body shaking and staring at her hands, drenched in so much blood. Ahsoka has killed so many, the Jedi, civilians, rebels… children. Ahsoka was so shaken, she did not even comprehend the Death Star rattling as it grew unstable, the emergency alarms blaring to signal an evacuation. Luke put his hand on Ahsoka, knowing she has finally come back, they did it, they brought their older sister back to the light.**

**"Ahsoka." He shook her shoulder but did not seem to process it. "Ahsoka, please listen. This base is unstable, we need to get out of here." Another voice came to her mind, it was her mother.**

**_"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, please! We need to get out of here, this temple is unstable!"_ Shaak saved her from the blast within the Sith Temple of Malachor, sacrificing her life nine years ago, she might as well give up her's. Ahsoka deserved to die with the Death Star.**

**"No. Leave me. Everything I have done is punishable by death. Let me die here." The guilt began to blanket her, so did the shame of her choices. Ahsoka felt she is not worthy of a second chance. She is far beyond deserving such a thing.**

**"Second chances don't come often Ahsoka, if we let you die here, our dad, Anakin; will not be impressed and neither will Padmé and everyone who cared about you. They want you to live on." Urged Luke,**

**"I know The Alliance will be hostile towards you, but you are under my protection as General of the Rebel Alliance, Luke too, as well as Rex. He forgives you too." The base shook once again, it seems like Lando and his squadron have succeeded in destroying the Death Star's energy and stabilising core. It is true that the Rebel Alliance, especially Rebel High Command will not be forgiving towards Ahsoka for the crimes she committed as Darth Véurr, but she will feel somewhat safe under the children of Anakin and Padmé, including Rex. It amazed her he even forgives her, she expected him not to. Making up her mind, she sighed, staring at the twins.**

**"Alright, let's get out here. We need to head to the hangar." The now redeemed Sith stood up, but her energy suddenly dropped and she would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for the combined strength of the twins, holding her up; ignoring the weight of her armour. It made her a lot heavier. Soon enough, they began to head to the turbo lift, holding Ahsoka Tano on each of their shoulders.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Anakin's and Ahsoka's jaws dropped after hearing such a story. 'Soka was now finished telling them her redemption, while knew what really happened in detail, she twisted it once again, to keep Clone Wars Anakin from knowing that the two people who brought her back, are his children. His and Padmé's legacy. Perhaps with the right people, a loved one or a close friend can be brought back from the Dark Side. Ahsoka is still trying to grasp the fact that she fell, from what 'Soka said, it was all her choices and they were the wrong ones, plus, she was being manipulated by the very person they thought was a friend. Chancellor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, this was his fault.

"As expected, the rebels were not… pleased to see me. I was ordered to be locked up until I was to face trial. When that time came, they were going to execute me, but Luke, Leia and even Rex, they convinced Senator Mothma not to publicly execute me. Instead, as you know, I was sentenced to prison for life." 'Soka finished, "Sometimes I feel I should have been left on the Death Star to die. What I did as Darth Véurr haunts me consistently.",

"You can't let it consume you, 'Soka. There's going to be a time, where you will have to face your demons." Said Anakin,

"I rather not." She replied quietly, 'Soka would prefer to leave her demons buried or ignore them, run from them. Shortly, Luke and Leia joined them, as well as Obi-wan who finished his meditation.

"Well then, as much as we would love to stay in this galaxy, we really need to return home, to our galaxy.",

"Obi-wan is right." Agreed Anakin, "With this information, you have provided us, 'Soka, you just saved Ahsoka, my Padawan from a terrible fate. I will be forever in your debt." With that, he stood up, clenched his right fist, wrapping his left hand around it and bowed. The utmost sign of respect you can give a fellow Jedi. Smiling, 'Soka returned the gesture.

"Since it is dark outside," Leia said, speaking to them all, "It will be quicker and easier to walk the streets. The sooner we get you through that portal, the better." Nodding and murmuring in agreement, as everyone prepared to leave and gathering their belongings; Ahsoka approached 'Soka. With little warning, she locked her older in a hug.

"Thank you. I guess in a way, you saved me from myself and whatever fatal mistakes I would have made that caused my fall. I know you will recover from your guilt, 'Soka.",

"I appreciate the kind words." And she held her younger counterpart in a tighter hug, feeling a part of herself at ease for now.

_ A Couple of Hours Later… _

( _Scene: Main Chamber, Sith Shrine, Underneath Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

"Oh, Sith spit!" Swore Ahsoka, as she struggled against her bindings, which are chains.

"My dear young, Grand Padawan, please mind your tongue. My old ears cannot handle such foul and vile words." Chastised Obi-wan, with a dose of his classic sarcasm coming through. All Ahsoka did was roll her eyes at her Grand Master. How did they come to this!? Can anything be not easy? After they entered this creepy, basked in Dark Side Sith Temple, then somehow losing 'Soka or she got separated from them; they run into a bunch of crazies who call themselves the Acolytes of Beyond, a cult of Dark Side fanatics led by Yupe Tashu. He then had six other figures under him. The Skywalker twins are familiar with this, they always gave Leia the chills, how could anyone be deranged enough to worship a Sith to the point they see them as Gods!? It is crazy! But of course, this group is beyond reason. Now here they all are, disarmed, their lightsabers resting on an altar and all chained to a pillar. Honestly, who would make a living in this temple? How did they get supplies undetected on the streets of Coruscant? They have also been a pain in the backside since the establishment of the New Republic, coordinating various attacks.

The first problem is getting free from the chains that hold them. Second, it is retrieving their lightsabers, thirdly is beating the crap out of this cult and eradicate them existence, they are just beyond reasoning. Then fourthly, finding 'Soka, wherever she disappeared to in this place, it was a big risk for her coming here because there is a chance she can revert back to the Dark Side. Luke and Leia certainly did not want round two with Darth Véurr, nor wanting The Clone Wars alternates seeing their Ahsoka with her Dark Side in control. They even knew Anakin's Padawan does not need any more trauma than she already experienced. Just when Yupe was about to speak, the chamber filled with the sound of footsteps, heavy footsteps, there was no other noise other than that. Yupe turned around, as Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Luke and Leia looked as well in his direction. It was hard to see with the mist, despite the torches, the figure that arrived was heavily cloaked in black, looking like a silhouette. The cultist leader's eyes widened.

"The predictions are true!" He exclaimed as he and the other cultists fell to their knees in reverence. Everyone else, felt the Dark Side around this figure, it was almost nauseating for the alternates, but for Luke and Leia, they know this Force signature. It was complete horror, a nightmare they did not want to relive. Luke could not say anything, but his sister was muttering, in a panic, panic with a tiny bit of fear. How could this happen?

"Oh no, no, no! Please, Force no!"

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang are in trouble and Ahsoka is on the verge of being done with everything. Anyways, what happened to 'Soka? How did the gang even get caught? All will be explained in the next chapter. The jump was on purpose.
> 
> Just be patient and Part IV will come soon.
> 
> Bye!


	8. Interlude: Mirror Mirror Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clone Wars alternates are close to going home, but they must face obstacles that stand in their way and even hard truths that come from the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? It's a long one, the longest I've written for a single chapter, exclusively for this. The gang are nearing endgame, but what will happen to the alternates who got important information? Will The Overlords just let them use it?
> 
> There's one or two movie references and I will drop to hunt what they are. The first is Véurr's attack on the cultists, it's similar to something, only with blood and guts flying. The second is relating to a certain scene from the fourth Resident Evil film: Retribution, it's related to a certain quote; and the fourth is a particular scene from The Last Jedi. 
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!

_"No matter how hard Evil tries,_

_it can never quite match up to the power of Good,_

_because Evil is ultimately self-destructive._

_Evil may set out to corrupt others,_

_but in the process corrupts itself."_

\- John Connolly, _The Infernals_

* * *

Interlude: Mirror Mirror Part IV - When Dark and Light Collide

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Inside a character's mind_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking/Voices from Force Visions_ **

* * *

_ A Few Hours Before Capture… _

( _Scene: Streets, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

The group walk the streets of Coruscant all wearing hooded Jedi cloaks to hide their faces, especially the two Ahsokas. There is still a division within the New Republic for letting the former Sith live, many were not happy, particularly those who suffered and lost loved ones under her fist of terror. 'Soka does not blame the people, she could have saved so much outrage had Luke, Leia and Rex kept their heads down and mouths shut, she would have been executed. That's what the people wanted, they wanted her executed for all her war crimes, justice for the three populations she had slain on Geonosis, Zygerria and Raada, justice for the galaxy. For all she knows after death, her Force Ghost might be sent to Sith Hell, away from Anakin, away from Padmé… Obi-wan, Plo Koon, literally everyone. She looked up, seeing the Jedi Temple looming closer and closer, the twins said the only way to reach the Sith Shrine, is to descend through a secret passage in the Temple Archive, of course, it's the archive; that place is full of secrets. All those years back when she started seeing Force visions of Padmé dying, 'Soka didn't have the techniques to save her, but if Anakin became a Master, he'd have access to the vaults of the Forbidden Section, the holocrons. The Jedi holocrons hid many powerful techniques and she finally got in as Darth Véurr, it fuelled her anger that the Jedi were nothing but a bunch of knowledge hoarders; not only they kept Jedi holocrons, they also kept Sith holocrons too. They believed knowledge belonged to them and only them when it should be shared. Reaching the first of two-hundred and sixty-four steps, twelve steps per flight, twelve flights and then twelve steps per ten flights which are shallower. 'Soka stared at the steps, shifting on her feet nervously, this is the start of where she marched with The 501st and the remnants of Akul Squadron on the night of the Jedi's twilight, the beginning of _Operation Knightfall_. The memories flashed her mind, she could almost see the scene replay itself, she was wearing her black cloak made from the pelt of an Akul, the hood concealing her face, her identity, the legion marching in unison behind her, not a foot or sound out of place. The ghosts of those she killed may walk the halls, the Younglings… Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Gungi, Byph and Ganodi… Barriss. She was snapped out her dark memories, feeling Anakin, the other Anakin, put his prosthetic hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to come, 'Soka. You have done enough for us already." He said, but 'Soka stubbornly shook her head. If this is to help her move on or somewhat forgive herself, she needs to face the beginnings of her fall, face her early days as Darth Véurr.

"No, I can do this." With her decision made, everyone began to make their way up the long flight of steps up to the entrance of the Jedi Temple, which is marked by the four giant statues. Those statues represent the founders of the Coruscant Temple, two warriors and two sages. It took the best part of thirty to forty-five minutes to walk up the flights, but they finally made it. Removing the hoods, the alternates' jaws dropped with surprise, where the statues once were, are now completely desecrated, some rubble and damage still remained from _Operation Knightfall_ twenty-three years ago. There was an ominous gloom to the temple, 'Soka could hear it wailing, it would not surprise her if the others can too. She destroyed the temple, destroyed the Republic, it seems like, from the day she was born, she was destined to do nothing but destroy everything she touched. As soon as Master Plo Koon brought her here, the Jedi were training her for their doom. Was her birth a mistake, was she cursed? Was she nothing but a living omen of doom? The burden of her errors that had to be fixed, was put on the shoulders of Luke, Leia and the Rebel Alliance. Still saying nothing, the six of them began to make their way inside, if they thought the exterior was morbid, they have no idea what awaits inside.

Entering the great hall, there was eerie quietness, you could hear a pin drop or a rodent scurrying the grounds. Large pieces of rubble littered the once fine hall, traces of the Dark Side can be felt, those traces belonging to Darth Véurr; even after all this time, her presence still lingers, through the Force and within 'Soka. Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka looked around of their surroundings, their eyes clearly showing sadness at the state of this alternate version of their home; for Luke and Leia, this is the first time they have seen the damage 'Soka caused during Order Sixty-six. They were born five weeks prematurely, a few days after Empire Day, they were born prematurely because of her, 'Soka Force Choked Padmé and she died because of her actions. What makes it worse, Padmé died seeing nothing but pure hatred and anger in 'Soka's eyes. She died making her think that the senator conspired to kill the person she saw as a daughter. For the disgraced Jedi Knight, she could hear the blaster fire coming from the Clones' DC-15A Blaster Rifles, the screams and cries of the Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters as they fell to their deaths. Just like at the foot of the temple steps, known as The Processional Way, she can see the memories of her actions being replayed in vivid detail, as if she is reliving it; she's back in 19 BBY spearheading the fall of the Jedi. Walking a little more, they were passing to where the temple crèche is located, the archive is just past it. 'Soka stopped, staring at the door, without thinking, she entered the room, as the door was blasted off its hinges it seems. The Younglings died in here, all of them, she did not grant them mercy, they were defenceless but she saw them as a threat to the rising Empire; 'Soka cut them down like they were nothing. There were some Younglings who did not even get to do The Gathering and were only using training sabres, those lightsabers did little against her. Then… she saw the Youngling, the young, sandy-blonde haired boy, with bright blue eyes, he was the one who braved to approach her. 'Soka saw the wound she inflicted on him across his chest, there was fear in his eyes.

 _"Master Tano, there's too many of them! What are we going to do?"_ Die. She watched as the scene played out, watched herself cut down the children, killing them in such horrific ways, some cleaner than others, the female who was using a half-learned Soresu (Form III), was cut in half after she lost her hand. She severed the head from a three-year-old, the crèche became a grave, Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka heard the cries echoing the room. The children were crying, begging to be spared, Anakin was subtly looking at 'Soka in horror, he knows she told them about _Operation Knightfall_ , her role; but to see the damage done for themselves in the exact place it happened, he was finding it hard to absorb. Anakin was certain, had it set in stone and he was adamant to see it through and if he can't, Obi-wan, Plo Koon, heck; even Master Ti and Yoda will. He knew his mission when they get back, he is going to do everything in his power to prevent his Padawan from falling to the Dark Side, repeating 'Soka's mistakes. To do that, they will distance themselves from Chancellor Palpatine and he is going to ask his wife if the Jedi can investigate the claim that the Supreme Chancellor is the Sith Lord they have spent decades looking for. From what 'Soka told them, which is true, Darth Sidious has been among them all this time, sitting within the highest power given in the Galactic Republic and playing holo-chess on both sides of a foolish, false war everyone has fallen into. This must mean he even planned the Blockade of Naboo.

"Ahsoka, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Said Leia, getting through to 'Soka who is lost in her memories, that she has to burden. She may have been half-listening, but she heard Leia's voice and squeezed in response, it was a weak one, but it was a response nonetheless. "Please 'Soka, come back. It's the year 4 ABY, not 19 BBY. You can't change what you have done, only learn to move on." The thousand-yard stare in 'Soka's gaze seems to vanish after pulling herself out of the memories. The sacking of this temple is filled with so many bad memories that the whole place is literally a trigger for her, everything is. Post-traumatic Stress Disorder was not a surprise for the Skywalker twins, they expected that, but seeing the ever-consuming guilt and shame 'Soka bears on her shoulders, that's hard, she has to deal with the loss caused by her own hands. At the side, Ahsoka silently stood beside her Master, if she focused, she could hear the echoes of the Younglings screaming, crying as they met their end, three-year-olds to thirteen, they all died… by her. There's a lot of things in the universe that can make you a terrible and horrible person, but slaughtering children turns you into a child-killer, a monster and that, she does not strive or want to become: a child-killer. Ahsoka looked down at her lightsabers, the very blades she constructed, destined to be covered in so much blood, blades that were built to protect and defend innocents, are to be used to kill innocents. There was so much sadness and grief in this temple, it sang a mournful hymn through the Force, they can all sense the lingering Force signatures of the fallen; maybe except for 'Soka as she is bound by Force-blocking handcuffs, disconnecting her from it. It is probably a good thing for her, she would not bear hearing these sounds, it's bad enough she already sees flashbacks, the ghosts of her dark deeds in frightening detail. Walking through the abandoned and desecrated temple felt like they were taking part in an overdue funeral procession. How many died here?

"We better head to the archive." 'Soka said solemnly, wanting to leave the crèche quickly. Everyone understood, it's not easy to face the past and the older Togruta is right in the thick of these memories, the original source of them. Silently exiting the room, the group finally made it to the archive, but even that didn't give 'Soka any respite. Further down is the location of the communication terminals, she ordered Jesse (CT-5597) and a couple of other Clones to send out a beacon to alert the Jedi to return to the temple and fall into a trap; the waiting blasters of the Clone Troopers as she went off to Mustafar to kill the Separatist leaders. Jedi died in this room too, as did the archivist Master Cato, 'Soka didn't even give her a chance to defend herself. She was the first to die by her blade.

The last time she came back here again was when she was ordered by Darth Sidious to capture and bring in Jocosta Nu alive, she was the head archivist and knew all of the secrets the Jedi hid. She even had information containing names of future Force-sensitive children. When Darth Véurr was in control, she begrudgingly saved the old woman from death, while engaging with the Grand Inquisitor, who died at the hands of Kanan Jarrus - a Padawan of all things, in 5 BBY. Unfortunately, the old woman did have a chance to delete all the files within the library, the knowledge permanently lost forever, the loss of knowledge didn't bother Véurr, it was the knowledge inside the woman's mind. One of the Clone deaths on that night 'Soka holds no shame over, is Commander Fox (CC-1010). She hated him from the moment he shot Fives (CT/ARC-5555), during the time they were uncovering the mystery of the biochips and Order Sixty-six. Fives was drugged, to make him appear crazy, he trapped Anakin and Rex in a ray shield, so that they could listen to him; by the time she arrived, it was too late, Fox shot Fives in the heart, he died in her arms. Fox had no remorse and it caused her anger to rise, actually scaring Anakin and Rex when they heard her words.

 _"I will never forgive you, CC-1010."_ She hated him so much, he was the only Clone 'Soka addressed by designation number. _"Cross me wrong or my men, I will hold no hesitation in killing you. Jedi principles be damned. Ni'duraa!"_ That was probably one of the few harshest words she used in Mando'a, no doubt she felt Rex wince, but Fox deserved that treatment. Rex helped her give Fives an honourable send-off, his death was a shock that rippled through the entire legion, all their ARC Troopers were gone until Akul Squadron joined and they got acquainted with ARC Trooper Bomber (CT/ARC-1629). Anyways, how he died, was the most the satisfying thing she has committed, she held her promise. While making chase after Nu, Fox failed to notify his men of her presence and mistaken her for another Jedi, they fired on her. Let's just say his death was far too quick and clean, she broke his neck and then killed the rest of his squadron on the LAAT/i (Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry), after Jocosta dropped the fact they were serving under a Sith who was a Jedi. She revealed her name to them, then sent the LAAT/i crashing, killing Jocosta and keeping the names of the Force-sensitive children to herself. Luke and Leia explored a bit, to locate the hidden passage using the map they downloaded onto their datapads. Leia was muttering something wishing they brought R2 with them, the little astromech would have been helpful. Until they were notified, the rest began to explore the library, seeing what was left or if anything. Ahsoka walked through the aisle she was familiar with, it was the section that contained the history of certain individuals, well… parts of their history, the Jedi locked away certain sections leaving questionable gaps. The temple feels like nothing but a ghost, so grey, it felt like the dead would rise from the ground. 'Soka… Véurr did all this, the sacking of the Jedi Temple, as she walked further down, her foot hit something solid. Looking down, the sixteen-year-old Togruta bent down and picked up a cylindrical object. It was a lightsaber, that somehow avoided destruction, there was a sudden shock from the Kyber Crystal within, as a voice yelled through her head.

 ** _"CALEB, RUN!"_** Caleb? Caleb Dume? Wasn't he Master Depa Billaba's Padawan? That makes him the Grand Padawan of Master Mace Windu, the same Jedi who doesn't really like Anakin and holds a certain dislike towards her. Did Depa die here too? Where was her Padawan? Is he still alive? A voice from behind spoke, almost spooking her and making her turn around, to face her older self.

"I felt it too." There was sadness in 'Soka's voice, seems like the cuffs need some modifications, it's almost as if she will never forgive herself for what she has done; no matter what others say. "You found Master Billaba's lightsaber. I killed her, just like countless other Jedi I have slain.",

"What of Caleb, her Padawan Learner?" Questioned Ahsoka. She remembers Caleb, a bit of a hyperactive motormouth, they have sparred a few times. She managed to beat him, not many Jedi seem to teach their learners about facing opponents who use a reverse Shien grip.

"I'm not sure. When Darth Véurr was in control, she faced a Padawan Learner, a survivor of Order Sixty-six named Kanan Jarrus. Something tells me they're the same person, which I think they are. Caleb went by a false name during the age of the Empire." She turned her gaze away from Ahsoka, feeling the familiar guilt and shame creeping back up again.

Over in another section of the library, Anakin and his former Master Obi-wan were also exploring the now ruined temple. Never in their lives would they expect to see the fate of the Jedi Temple that is their home. The Chosen One still can't believe his own Padawan would carry out this kind of action, it's not in her nature, there's too much good in her. He's the one most likely in danger of tipping to the Dark Side! It seems in this universe, 'Soka had a much closer connection to him and Padmé, even though she's married to another man. He recalls her mentioning a man named Pablo when he was playing bodyguard on her home planet of Naboo, after two assassination attempts. She said they treated her like a daughter, Anakin knows there's one thing his Padawan silently resent the Jedi for, it's taking her from her family. Though, if he is correct, she was an orphan by the time Plo found her, her father died during a pirate attack to capture sell children into slavery or worse, her dad was killed protecting her, any father would do so for his child. Her father's name was Azure Tano, a fierce tribal chief, his tribe were a group of warriors and hunters; which explains Ahsoka's natural combat skills, it runs through her blood. Her mother is unknown, no record of her, no mother, just like he has no father. Ahsoka was twelve when she killed her first Akul, bearing her the right to wear the teeth of her kill, not like that's terrifying. By Shilian tradition, wearing the teeth of the Akul makes them an adult. When they spar, he lost count at the number of times he has been on the receiving end of a playful variation of her animalistic snarls, canine teeth bared and all. She has unintentionally done it to other Padawans and scared them, just ask Padawan Axel and Caleb. Anyways, it also appears 'Soka was close to him too, most likely in a sibling-like bond or maybe she saw him as another father figure. Anakin somewhat sees a bit of him in both Ahsoka and 'Soka, but with 'Soka, she struggles with attachment too, Ahsoka is a little more subtle, but she has her fair shares of attachment issues; thinking back to the crash that nearly killed him. Master Aayla Secura and even Luminara lectured his Padawan on that part of the rule, but he owes his life to Ahsoka, she saved him. Obi-wan broke his train of thought.

"I worry about Ahsoka after seeing this carnage." He said to him,

"Master, with all due respect, what happened in this galaxy will not mean it will repeat itself back home." Anakin replied, almost in flustered tone in defence of his Padawan Learner. She gave 'Soka's word that she will not repeat her mistakes! "We know the person who manipulated her. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, once he's dealt with, no one will turn her to the Dark Side!",

"She fell because of attachment, Anakin." There was a sense of concern in Obi-wan's voice, "There are a select few people I know she is close to, even outside the Order. One of them, if not all, could be the reason she fell. I did warn you to be careful around her, lest she picks up a few bad habits of yours." He then scratched his light brown beard, Ahsoka is much more like her Master than he personally thought. You know what they say: like Master, like Padawan or the Padawan is always loyal to a fault. He didn't want to hurt Anakin with this suggestion when they return home, but he should consider, they might be too dangerous together as Master and Padawan Learner. "Perhaps you should consider transferring Ahsoka's tutelage to another-" Kenobi was sharply cut off, his gaze meeting angered blue eyes belonging to former Padawan.

"Don't you dare suggest such a thing! Don't you dare!" He was pointing his index finger right into Obi-wan's face, stepping into his personal space. "I know Ahsoka better than anyone! It'll destroy her if you bring this up to the Council and I already distrust them as it is. Master Windu and Tiin are wary of her as it is too, she trusts you other than Plo and Shaak, don't destroy that. You know she takes betrayal very bad!",

"Anakin listen to me, the longer you train her, the closer you might be unintentionally bringing the Jedi to its doom. We have a future traitor within our Order!" He hissed quietly, sensing the two Togrutas nearby. "The very person who will bring us close to our extinction! Over what? A better future for those she cares about?",

"I already have a plan in place that none of this will ever happen! And how can you call her a traitor for something she has not yet done?" Growled Anakin, feeling his own darkness rising, but doing everything he can to keep it down. He would not be surprised if 'Soka has to do this every day, control her own darkness. Skywalker was about to argue more until Luke calls out, telling them all they found the secret entrance. "We are not finished this discussion, Master." And he walked off to join his Padawan, 'Soka, Lars and Organa. Obi-wan just sighed, worry evident in his eyes, don't him wrong, he does care for Ahsoka, but he also worries about the survival of the Jedi Order. Anakin is teaching and training a future traitor, the bringer of the end of the Jedi, she is going to be a threat and Ahsoka is learning quickly. For all he knows, the Sith Lord is already in her head, it might be too late to stop everything, though Anakin says he has a plan. He's already thinking the best course of action, maybe locking up Ahsoka in the Jedi prison for wayward Jedi and Dark Jedi will be the best way to approach this serious problem, putting her down will drive Anakin over the edge. The choices may be hard, but it is too dangerous to exile her from the Jedi Temple. Meeting the two Jedi at the entrance, Luke pushed a hidden switch that opened the concealed pathway, surprising the misplaced visitors, Anakin and Ahsoka made a note to themselves about questioning the Council about a Sith Shrine right underneath a place where the Light Side of the Force dominates. Turning on their flashlights, they began to make their descent down the staircase, with 'Soka in between them due to her hands being bound. Leia was insistent on removing the cuffs while on the grounds of the temple, but the former Sith argued if she reacted, she could possibly hurt one of them and so, conceded to her decision.

( _Scene: Sith Shrine, Below Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

If one thought climbing the Jedi Temple steps was a trek, by trek meaning going up or down, the descent to the Sith Shrine is equally just as one. Luke, Leia, Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka felt the Dark Side getting stronger, the further they went down; for 'Soka, despite the Force-blocking handcuffs, being a Sith for twenty-three years has made her attune to the darker signatures of the Force and it was agitating her. Deep inside her mind, her alter ego Darth Véurr was beginning to bang on her shields, feeding off the darkness as it began to get stronger further down. 'Soka was focused on keeping her down, she refuses to revert back to her evil ways, not after Luke and Leia spent a great deal of effort to bring her back, while her former Master Sidious was still in her presence. He kept her chained and bound to the Dark Side. Véurr will not come out, the twins will not want to face her again and for the alternates from a parallel galaxy, they do not deserve to be traumatised more than they already are; especially Ahsoka. The younger girl doesn't know it, but she is another year and a half or less before she could possibly end up meeting the same fate as her; when Sidious pulls his trump card: Order Sixty-six and taking advantage of Windu's attack on him as Supreme Chancellor. He made her choose, either the Jedi and be hailed a hero for killing a Sith Lord or kill the Jedi and bend the knee to his servitude, in return for her own personal gain. She foolishly and blindly went with the latter, because she needed him, the power and look at what it has cost her. It cost her everything. The group finally made it to the end of the staircase, they observed the long, dark and eerie halls, the only source of light through the mist are fire lit torches. Leia approached a single pillar, seeing writing inscribed on it, only for her to frown because she could not understand it. She has never seen this language before. 'Soka suddenly stepped forward, recognising it, during her free time, she spent much of it studying the ancient Sith Language; if she wasn't meditating or practising her katas. She could just about make out the carving, time does wear stone down, it said: ' _Tave Qo iv Tave Valzino_ '.

"Tave Qo iv Tave Valzino. The way of the God." 'Soka muttered, once again, surprising the trio behind her, as well as Luke and Leia.

"You understand this?" Questioned Luke,

"It's Sith tongue, albeit its much older form. Only rough translations can be made, compared to Common Sith Tongue, but yes, I can read it. One can't be a Sith if you cannot read or speak their ways." From the tone of her voice, 'Soka was pretty much ashamed of the things she learned being a Sith Lady. Learning the tongue of the Sith is one such lesson. No one knows who constructed this shrine, most likely by Sith worshippers of many years ago, it amazed everyone how this place was unknown. Would the Jedi not be able to sense it? The darkness, it's like a well, a spring and it has been building up for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years since its construction. Once more continuing their journey down the corridor to locate the main chamber, where the portal should be, 'Soka was jolted when she began to hear something, a voice coming to her right. Without really thinking, she turned away from the group, disappearing into the thick mist, to locate the source of what she is hearing. The voice brought her to some kind of room, it looked like a chamber, which is not disturbing at all, the walls were covered in ancient Sith Tongue, as someone carved them in a deranged manner as if he or she was writing a curse. Just as she was about to leave, thinking this place must be making her go crazy, 'Soka heard the voice again.

 ** _"Ahsoka."_** The voice echoed and there was an… uncomfortable familiarity to it. 'Soka turned around, seeing an apparition of Anakin, her Anakin appear. He looked the same way he did when she killed him on Hoth. **_"Ahsoka, what have I done to so terribly fail you?"_** There was so much hurt in his voice, he thinks her fall was his fault.

"Anakin… dad, don't say that! It's not your fault, it was me! It was my choice I fell to the Dark Side, I was a fool and I paid the price." She said to the vision of Anakin. The redeemed Sith expected a response from Anakin, but she didn't, he just gave her a solemn look and vanished. No closure, no answer or reconciliation, he just left. He left her again. Does he not forgive her? Another followed and this time, she was shown a Force vision of her mother Shaak Ti, who was on the floor, kneeling and holding her side. She was wounded and it must be grave.

 ** _"Why? Why would you do this? Is my daughter truly that vile? For evil to lurk underneath the skin of my own child?"_** Shaak was firing questions that 'Soka could not answer. The vision was giving her no chance to explain herself. What is she really seeing? What are these visions trying to tell her? **_"My flesh and blood so heavily basked in darkness, I could not get through to you. I tried, but what did I get in return? You killed me! A daughter to strike down her own mother!?"_** That can't be true, her mother is still alive and is with the Mandalorian, Sabine out Force knows where in the galaxy to find Ezra Bridger. 'Soka closed her eyes and tried to block out the visions she was seeing, she had enough. She did not want to figure out the message behind these visions. She just wanted them to stop! Can't her misgivings leave her alone? Just go away? The forty-year-old would do anything to forget these memories, she also felt Véurr, once again, pounding on her shields, even attempting to break her chains. She can hear the chains made of light, scraping and rattling, the voices could be right, Darth Véurr is truly who she is meant to be; Ahsoka Tano is but a mere shell for what laid underneath. No, she is Ahsoka Tano, Véurr is just some dark, twisted version of her, she will not succumb to the darkness again.

"I am impressed at your resilience in a place like this, where the Dark Side swells." 'Soka's eyes widened, she recognised that voice. This voice had haunted her ever since that event, but how? She turned around, her gaze meeting the evil red pupils of The Son, the physical manifestation of the Dark Side.

"How can you be here? Anakin killed you!" She gritted. 'Soka wanted to run so badly, but some reason, something was keeping her from doing so.

"I may be dead in your galaxy, but I hail from another. There are many alternate versions of us Overlords, spread throughout parallel galaxies, but our duty is the same." Putting hands behind his back, Son began to circle her, as if he is examining her. It made sense now, it all connected, he must have sent the alternates to this galaxy, where she, Luke and Leia reside. "A shame the Skywalker twins brought you back, you would have achieved so much had you stayed loyal to the dark.",

"The only thing the dark did was turn me into something unrecognisable!" Snapped 'Soka, her teeth bared as a warning. "It made me do things I will never forgive myself for!",

"Let me make you an offer." The Son said smoothly, making the Togruta tense. Anything from Son is always bad news, he always expects something in return. He is selfish. "I assure you, no strings attached." 'Soka had little or no choice but to listen, the Dark Overlord blocked her exit, she can't fight with her hands cuffed. Reluctantly, she loosened on her stance, making a gesture that she is listening. "You suffered so much in this galaxy, those you cared about are gone, those who are alive either forget about you or want you dead. I can give you a second chance!" A second chance? A second chance to be with those she cares about? Anakin, Padmé, Obi-wan, Six… Rex, she can start again with Rex! The Son knew he had Ahsoka where he wanted her, he was getting closer to freeing Darth Véurr; tricking the older Togruta was much easier than he thought. The chance of seeing her loved ones really does blind her, attachment is her biggest weakness; unlike when Sidious manipulated her, he can give her something more. He decided to ask her a question this time. "However, that galaxy is also in turmoil. What would you do to bring peace?" It caught 'Soka off guard. What would she do to bring stability and order to an out of control galaxy? Democracy has its ups and downs, but it can be slow to give good results, power is divided, senators spend more time arguing with each other than taking action. She saw how an Empire worked, things were actually being done, there was order in the galaxy. 'Soka could establish an Empire in a new, parallel galaxy, but not rule it the way her old Sith Master did, she will not use fear on the people; fear brings about rebellion, it brings Civil War. Little did she know, inside her mind, Son was using her distraction to free her alter ego. "I have something even better. I can teach you the secrets of the Force, teach you how to attain immortality! Be like Volkorion, the Immortal Emperor of three-thousand years ago." The Son began to circle her again, the tone of his voice never changes. It's almost as if he does want to help her, with no tricks hidden, his offer must be genuine. 'Soka was a little unsure of ruling as an immortal, but it does also mean she has the time, infinite time to rule and change things without being tested by time itself. She could reconstruct the galaxy the way she sees fit, even in Padmé's name; a perfect galaxy where no one will rage war, no political corruption, order, law. The peace she and everyone fought and strived for. Then Son waved his hand over her's, unlocking the cuffs that blocked her off from the Force, she rubbed her wrists, the cuffs do start to get irritating. Son placed his hand on her shoulder, it felt cold, like it was made of ice and he leaned in, whispering into her left montral. "Break your chains." She recalled the final line of The Sith Code: ' _My chains are broken. The Force shall free me_ '. It was too late by the time she realised what he has done, she heard the chain snap and her Force signature violently shifted. 'Soka fell to her knees, mentally unprepared, feeling her light side being beaten down before it could fight back; she succumbed easily and shortly, she stopped writhing. The Son was smiling, impressed at his handiwork, he was getting closer to his end goal and watched as the Togruta's eyes snapped open. They were gold.

_ With Ahsoka… _

Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano walked the corridor of the Sith Shrine for what felt like an eternity. She has spent the best part of ten to fifteen minutes calling out to her Master, Obi-wan, Luke, Leia and even 'Soka. She swore she was with the group moments ago, by the time she turned around, they were gone! She tried Anakin and his former Master using their communicator, but even that wasn't working like there's a jammer somewhere. Ahsoka couldn't wait to get back to her own galaxy and punch The Son's smug, pale face in; surely The Father wouldn't mind. For all she knows, Father would be okay with her giving The Son a long, overdue punch. The Padawan Learner grew uncomfortable the longer they remained inside the shrine, it just didn't feel right, there's always this sense of dread, endless darkness. Tano thought the best way that she'll reunite with everyone, is to find the main chamber and that is where she will go, continuing to walk forward. Moving onwards, Ahsoka suddenly began to hear whispers or voices but chose to block them out, they might be trying to drive her off the path. Try as she might to block out the mysterious voices, it didn't work and she began to hear words, at least it's not Force visions.

 ** _"I was beginning to think I knew who you were, behind that mask! My Master would never be as vile as you!"_** That sounded like her, her older counterpart here. What was happening that she said such words? That version sounded stronger and in control compared to 'Soka. Is there a possibility that the voice of that 'Soka did not fall? More voices followed.

 ** _"I understand, more than anyone wanting to walk away from the Order."_** Anakin? What did he understand? What is he referring to? Ahsoka knows Anakin is close to Senator Amidala, you have to be blind and Force blind to not notice. She is still waiting for that secret to come out because she put hard earned and saved six-hundred Republican Credits in a bet against her men, that Anakin is either Padmé's boyfriend, fiancé or husband. If she and the 501st find out, her Master knows he can trust them, they'll never out Anakin's secret; not if Padmé makes him happy. She already sees Padmé as a sister, a mentor and even a surrogate mother. A third voice followed one that was familiar in a strange way.

 ** _"This is Ahsoka Tano, she was my Master. She was a heroine of The Clone Wars, often known by the public as The Huntress, rarely lost a battle. I guess I was lucky to see her for who she truly was, not many know her for how kind she was. There was a fire in her, a desire to protect everyone she cares about, strangers even."_** Katooni? Yet she sounded… older? She was Katooni's Master? Katooni was her Padawan, why is the Tholothian speaking about her like she died? Which she literally implied and judging by her voice, it was a reminiscing tone. It appears she and Katooni have a pretty strong Master-Padawan bond, unless it went deeper, like two siblings, an informal bond that she shares with Anakin. She almost chuckled, seeing how similar she is to Anakin, rubbing off one another but still remaining unique. Then things went dark, as she listened to the final voice, followed by strange mechanical breathing, like that of a respirator.

 _ **"Where is Kaeden? Is she safe? Is she alright?"**_ Even though the strange robotic voice, it sounded feminine, it sounded like… her? Who is Kaeden? A friend? Girlfriend? Lover? What happened that her voice sounds like that? She remembered about the parallel universes, the one she and her Masters ended up on are one of many. Are these voices she is hearing, coming from various different galaxies? Snippets of her life in different galaxies? Ahsoka did not know which of the galaxies these voices are coming from, but there is a mix of light and dark from them. It appears both good and bad things happened to her and her counterparts. 'Soka is not the only alternate version to make costly mistakes. Without warning, an apparition formed before her, she recognised it, it was her future self. Why is she having the same vision from before while on Mortis? The vision of the older Ahsoka spoke to her.

 ** _"Do you see now child? What I have been trying to warn you about?"_** ,

"Answer my question first." Ahsoka sharply said, "What were those voices?",

 ** _"Recall what The Son said. All those voices, are you and your close ones from different galaxies."_** Force vision Ahsoka walked around her, continuing her explanation. **_"The first two are of the future, they will come in time. The third, in another galaxy, the timeline is shifted, imagine yourself in Anakin's shoes at the start of The Clone Wars. Fourteen-year-old Katooni was assigned to another version of you under Master Yoda's orders."_** Young Ahsoka almost chuckled at the scenario, she could almost see herself having a similar reaction to Anakin, that must mean I'm that galaxy, she's already a Jedi Knight. Her mentorship under Anakin most likely has started earlier in that timeline.

"And the fourth?" She pried, "Also, who is Kaeden?"

 ** _"The darkest fate that version of you has been sealed to. The name of that girl you ask of? For that galaxy, you know the phrase 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"_** Ahsoka nodded, not exactly seeing what the vision is implying. **_"In that one, you're secretly married to an orphaned farmer, living on the farming moon of Raada. She moved to Coruscant to be a mechanic, so she could be closer to you; still manages to get tangled up in your adventures somehow."_** The young Padawan Learner almost fainted or had to do a double take at what she heard. In another parallel galaxy, she's married!? If she wins that bet, it seems like she is much like her Master. Snapping out her musing, Ahsoka was going to ask the vision another question, only for something solid hit her at the back of her head and everything went black.

_ With Anakin and Obi-wan… _

Anakin and his former Master have been carefully walking through the halls, as they try to find the others who somehow managed to separate themselves. So much for staying close together, unless it is the mysterious work of this shrine, playing games with them. Skywalker was fighting his own darkness, keeping it down, he is still kind of pissed by his brother's behaviour, how could he suggest such things? They have time to change his Padawan's fate, he will not let the person he sees as a sister, a daughter even; fall to the tricks and false hopes of the Sith Lord. Anakin already feels betrayed by Palpatine, his friendship with him was nothing but lies, he was using him; he used everyone to gain power. The Jedi Knight feels so stupid for introducing his Padawan to him as a good friend, he has a plan in place though. Ahsoka will not fall to the Dark Side, she will not become a child-killer and a sociopath; no doubt his Padawan would even take things to an extreme, the worse thought in his head is that she would rather kill herself than turn into a monster. Assigning her to another Master won't work, he knows her better than anyone, most of the other Masters are too… traditional and may not like her methods to get things done. It's no wonder they click so well, Ahsoka is not a traditional Jedi much like him and he has secretly broken every aspect of the Jedi Code. He also has a gut feeling that there is a slight possibility that his Padawan knows or has suspicions about his ' _friendship_ ' with Padmé, she's pretty observant and is not stupid. He trusts her though, if she does know, she will keep his secret, Anakin has a feeling Snips is close to his wife in a sisterly way or mother-daughter boundaries, the same kind of bond 'Soka had. Obi-wan, once more, brought Anakin out of his thoughts, knowing their conversation in the archive is far from finished and so, he needs to finish that conversation.

"Anakin, I know you're angry at me for my… unfeeling suggestions. I care about Ahsoka too, but in circumstances like this, I have to put the survival of the Jedi Order first!",

"If you want the Jedi to survive, we have to prevent Ahsoka's fall and to do that, we need to get Palpatine out of office!" The twenty-four-year-old argued. Why can't Kenobi get it into his head that they have to stop the Supreme Chancellor to save his Padawan?

"What if that only delays the inevitable, my dear friend? Ahsoka could very much turn without manipulation, she could turn to seek more power to protect those she cares about!" He is not-so-subtly referring to her troubled inability to let go of attachment.

"It. Won't. Happen!" Anakin gritted through his teeth, Obi-wan's constant questioning of the what-ifs were getting on his nerves. Why is he going against him? He's Ahsoka's Grand Master, he is supposed to be helping them! Before continuing their argument again over Ahsoka's questionable future, Anakin and Obi-wan felt something hit their backs, feeling electricity surge through their bodies; electrocuting them. The electricity did not let up and continued until they succumbed to the pain, collapsing as they lost consciousness.

_ With Luke and Leia… _

Leia was internally groaning as she and her brother walked through what looked like the same corridor for the one-hundredth time. They all got separated, which is the worst thing that can happen in a place like this. First 'Soka disappeared, along with The Clone Wars alternates. The former princess knew there was a risk for their Ahsoka coming here, the darkness in here could potentially cause her to turn again, but the older Togruta was adamant to prove she is stronger than the dark. She was close to reverting back to Darth Véurr after Doctor Larte pushed some very dangerous buttons while attempting to assassinate her, out of revenge for the Raada massacre. She still kept it in mind to speak to Kaeden, don't get her wrong, she was a great rebel, but can be a bit hotheaded and was obviously not happy about Ahsoka's sentence. Kaeden expected her to be executed, Luke and her, even Rex figured many within The Alliance and High Rebel Command; Draven and Admiral Ackbar, in particular, were not happy that she was allowed to live. With the number of war crimes, death and casualty numbers stacked against Ahsoka, she should have been killed, but Leia knew it was the wrong message to send as the New Republic and a life sentence is a punishment in itself for Ahsoka. When they went to see her, she looked so depressed and defeated, clearly the things she has done haunted her, Ahsoka terribly struggles with accepting what she has done and move on; she bears the blood of many she has killed. They know at times she has suicidal thoughts, also due to the overbearing depression. The massacres showed her ruthlessness at its best if anyone thought her role in _Operation Knightfall_ was traumatic enough. Leia herself suffered at her hands when she was captured, escaping with the plans of the first Death Star, given to them by an unofficial rebel squad known as Rogue One, the plans were known as Project Stardust. It was Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen Erso, the Death Star's architect; at least they are together now in the Force. Back to being captured, Ahsoka, as Véurr tortured her for days in her cell using an Interrogation Droid and using tricks with the Force, many give up in a day after Lady Véurr's torture methods; she defied that and thinks it must have been her Force sensitivity protecting her. Bringing herself out of her memories of the past, she noticed her brother's stance go stiff and suddenly whipping out his lightsaber, making Leia do the same, as she unclipped her pair of sabres in reverse Shien. They're not the only ones here in this shrine, but who? Keeping back to back, both she and Luke taught each other how to fight side by side, working in unison; they patiently waited for the attacker or attackers. The mist was thick, so it was hard to see, they had to rely on the Force and their hearing, remembering what Luke told her from Ben Kenobi:

 _"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them."_ The twins were almost holding their breaths, waiting for any sign of an incoming attack. Minutes felt like an eternity and with no warning, Leia quickly raised her green blade to block a blaster bolt, followed by another. Luke was flanked as a melee weapon came swinging towards him, forcing him away from Leia. The attackers revealed themselves, wearing what looked to be strange ceremonial robes, they are members of a cult and both saw the insignia, they are members of The Acolytes of Beyond. This is not good, they've been residing here, which also meant they expected them to come here. Another two cult members appeared wielding what looked to be electric whips as if things can't get any more difficult. Luke and Leia wanted to avoid unnecessary killing, so they resorted to more less lethal tactics focusing on knocking an enemy unconscious. However, the electric whips made blocking, attacking and countering very difficult, it didn't take long for them to be overwhelmed, the whips wrapping around them, sending high volts through them. The twins were forced to drop their weapons, but the electricity did not stop, when their bodies hit the pain limit, the two Jedi Knights collapsed to the cold, stone floor.

_ Present Time… _

( _Scene: Main Chamber, Sith Shrine, Below Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

Ahsoka was the first of the group who managed to regain consciousness after being hit at the back of her skull, which is still throbbing. She looked around, this is the main chamber alright, lit up by several torches and at the centre was an altar; the Padawan did not want to know who this shrine was dedicated to or if any sacrifices were made. She then tried to move her arms, only to realise they were bound by chains, against a stone pillar; which only frustrated her. Ahsoka wished she had her lockpicking set Padmé gave her for her sixteenth birthday, it's not strange, that skill came in handy for the senator to escape her handcuffs in the Geonosis Arena. Sometimes, good old lockpicking is what you need, you don't need the Force to do the work for you, but in this case, she needs the Force; yet her throbbing headache is too sore for her concentrate.

"Oh, Sith spit!" She swore, struggling against the chains even more. When they get back, the Council better give them a long, overdue meditative retreat; perhaps The GAR might even consider a pay raise in their salaries since The 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion seem to get assigned the crazy missions. Crazy missions for crazy Generals and Commanders.

"My dear young Grand Padawan, please mind your tongue. My old ears cannot handle such foul and vile words." Chastised Obi-wan, with a dose of his classic sarcasm coming through. All Ahsoka did was roll her eyes at her Grand Master. How did they come to this!? Can anything be not easy? It appears Master Kenobi has woken up, followed by Anakin, who is blinking to readjust his eyes, along with Luke and Leia who are chained to her left. Great, they're all here, all they are missing is 'Soka, what happened to her? That was when they were greeted by a group of people, to the alternates, they look like a group of cultists, which is exactly what they are. One of them stepped forward, who looked to be the cult leader.

"Greetings dear guests." He said, "I do pray your… accommodations are met well." This person's sarcasm is painful, very painful. It makes Obi-wan's more tolerable on a daily basis.

"Yupe Tashu and your irritating Acolytes of Beyond. Your group have been a pain in the ass since the New Republic established." Seethed Leia, in a snippy tone that reminded Anakin heavily of Ahsoka. This cult leader, now identified as Yupe Tashu, turned to her.

"Ah, General Leia Organa, an honour it is to see you. God killer." He finished with much venom in his voice. He then turned to Luke. "The same goes for you, Jedi." Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka were totally confused, this Acolytes of Beyond group… they worship the Sith as Gods!? They have to be completely delusional and out of their minds. Luke and Leia managed to kill the Sith, an impressive achievement for two so young. Now, they had a couple of problems to deal with: the first problem is getting free from the chains that hold them. Second, it is retrieving their lightsabers that rest on the altar, gleaming from the candles, thirdly is beating the crap out of this cult and eradicate them existence, they are just beyond reasoning. Then fourthly, finding 'Soka, wherever she disappeared to in this place, it was a big risk for her coming here because there is a chance she can revert back to the Dark Side. The cult leader was about to speak more when he was suddenly stopped, they all heard footsteps, heavy, confident and assertive, it echoed the entire chamber. Yupe turned around, as Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Luke and Leia looked as well in his direction. It was hard to see with the mist, despite the torches, the figure that arrived was heavily cloaked in black, looking like a silhouette. The cultist leader's eyes widened. "The predictions are true!" He exclaimed as he and the other cultists fell to their knees in reverence. Everyone else, felt the Dark Side around this figure, it was almost nauseating for the alternates, but for Luke and Leia, they know this Force signature. It was complete horror, a nightmare they did not want to relive. Luke could not say anything, but his sister was muttering, in a panic, panic with a tiny bit of fear. How could this happen?

"Oh no, no, no! Please, Force no!" The imposing figure stepped forward, the light now revealing her form as the pitch black cloak flowed behind her. For the alternates, what they saw was a heavily armoured warrior or even a possible bounty hunter, dressed in black with red streaks running through it. The armour looked quite similar to Clone Trooper armour, Ahsoka saw the Jaig Eyes painted in red on the helmet that looked like that of a Phase One helmet, very much like Rex's which are painted in 501st blue. Is that who she thinks it is? Is that…

"An honour it is to be finally in your reverend presence, just as the Dark One predicted." Dark One? Is he referring to The Son!? What game is Son playing at now? Whatever it is, it's a dangerous game. "Allow me to bring you your weapon, Dark Goddess." Ahsoka wanted to be sick, they worship her as some immortal Goddess? He must have banged his head hard. So this is what she looks like as a Sith, the armour certainly does its job on the intimidation factor, and so does the helmet with its hybrid Clone Trooper Phase One/Mandalorian style. It's almost like looking at a female version of Revan. There was no reply, instead, Véurr raised her hand, the Kyber Crystal singing to her and flew to her hand, as if it obeyed her. The resurrected Darth Véurr thought it must be chance her main lightsaber avoided destruction, while she would like to have the shoto, she is deadly with just one blade. Now, to deal with the cultists, because Véurr has no patience for dealing with their yapping. Yupe didn't get a chance to speak when all of a sudden, he pushed roughly into the altar and hearing the lightsaber activate with its classic snap-hiss. The blood-red blade danced off her black armour, slightly illuminating the T-shaped visor and she swung at the nearest cultist, severing his head, ignoring the shocked gasps of the captives held against the pillars. Darth Véurr felt alive, it felt good to be finally able to stretch after being imprisoned by her weaker half; this time Ahsoka Tano won't be coming back. The cultists began to beg the ' _Goddess_ ' for mercy, only to meet their end, as one was cut in half, then moving on to the other, Véurr levitated him into the air and proceeded to send him crashing into the pillar above where Ahsoka was chained; the impact was so hard his skull basically broke from the amount of force applied, letting out blood and brain splatter. His body dropped before Ahsoka, his head was practically smashed open. That's three cult members dead, three to go, plus their leader. One member seeing this Goddess wanting a fight, believed it was to prove their worth to serve under her, the Dark Goddess will only take on the strong, has no time for the weak-willed; the female cultist will show the Dark Lady she is worthy to serve under her, preach the Sith's teachings and activated her electric whip. Charging forward, she swung the whip, wrapping it around Véurr's blade and tugged, but the Lady of the Sith did not budge, then she pulled the female towards her by pulling her sabre to her. With another tug, a stronger one, the unnamed female was flung towards the Sith, Véurr raised her prosthetic arm and literally, punched right through her chest, breaking skin, muscle, bone and destroying her beating heart. Darth Véurr pulled out her hand, now covered in blood, though one can hardly see it against the black armour, only the blood that dropped down from the metal fingertips could be seen.

Anakin was horrified at what he is witnessing, he is now seeing 'Soka as a Sith, they have met the infamous and feared Darth Véurr. This person is not 'Soka, this… thing is a violent animal and he just saw her punch through some cultist's chest like it was made of paper! His stomach was churning, he wanted to get sick, he has seen his Ahsoka get aggressive in fighting, her Form IV is practically called The Aggression Form; heck, she gets aggressive when she and Ventress square off. This though, this is beyond the call of duty, this is not aggression, that is ruthless bloodlust! Even by the way 'Sok… Véurr is wielding her blade and attacking the cultists, it's not Form IV she is using, it looks like Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad; The Way of the Vornskyr, or The Ferocity Form, or he could just be mistaking it for Form V instead. It doesn't matter what form she is using, all the same, Darth Véurr is slaughtering the members of The Acolytes of Beyond. Anakin desperately needed to get out of these chains and bring 'Soka back, she'll be in a worse state of mind because she fell to the dark again, but maybe… just maybe they can seal Véurr away in her mind forever, to never harm another living soul. No one will ever experience her wrath and fury again. He has to save her, he's The Chosen One! If he can save 'Soka, it will give him the strength and confidence to save his Padawan when they return home. Anakin closed his eyes, delving into the Force to unlock his bindings, hopefully, it won't take long. Meanwhile, as Obi-wan and Ahsoka were watching with horror at the slaughter before them, Leia was moving her hands, picking at the handcuffs and she knows she is nearly there, there's one more pin in the cuff and she's free, she can then release Luke, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Anakin. Irritatingly, the pin was being stubborn and the young Skywalker knew time was running short. That said time was too short when Véurr lifted the last cultists, clearly leaving Yupe for last, in the air her hand curled in the shape of a claw; she was Force Choking them. They two struggled for air, scratching their throats at the invisible hand that held them, it wasn't long before she clenched her hand into a fist, filling the chamber with a sickening crack, as their necks broke, killing them instantly. The Sith Lady dropped their bodies with no feeling and approached imposingly towards Yupe, who was on his knees. It was almost pitiful.

"P-Please Dark Goddess! Why have you forsaken us? What have we done to offend you!?" He whimpered. The way he was begging annoyed Véurr, it was despicable.

"I am no God, but I will be soon enough." Not giving him a chance to speak, Darth Véurr lifted her sabre and hacked it down on Yupe, slicing him cleanly in half, from head to groin. The two halves of his body fell to opposite sides, intestinal entrails falling out too. Since the cultists are gone, she can finally have some alone time with the captives. She noticed the Anakin from the other galaxy using the Force to open his cuffs, she's not going to let him, there are some things her weaker half failed to tell him. Raising her hand, she let out a small, weak stream of Force Lightning, enough to shock Anakin out of his concentration, but still somewhat painful. Anakin was close to freeing himself until he was given a small shock, Véurr stood before them all, tall, commanding and intimidating, this will not be good. As the Jedi often say: ' _I have a bad feeling about this_ '. Lady Véurr walked over to Anakin, making Obi-wan and Ahsoka struggle, not wanting her to hurt him.

"Come back Ahsoka. You're better than this, I know you are!",

"Tell me Anakin, look at Luke and Leia. Look hard, do you notice anything?" Anakin frowned at the question, staring at Luke Lars and Leia Organa. What is Véurr on about now? Yet, the harder he looked, the details he has not noticed before, he is seeing now. Luke had the same eye colour as him, same hair, Leia for some reason looked like Padmé; she has her brown eyes and hair. It was beginning to click with him, he put the pieces together, but Anakin would not accept it; they can't be his!

"You lie! Ahsoka told us Padmé is married to Pablo." His statement made Véurr laugh, it was haunting, as it was chilling due to the voice modulator in her helmet as it echoed the chamber. It made his spine shiver.

"You all fell for that hook, line and sinker. You are more gullible than I thought." She growled,

"Ahsoka stop!" Luke warned, but she paid no heed to him. Leia didn't say anything, she was still picking the last pin and was close to cracking it.

"My pathetic, weaker self lied to you, she twisted parts of her story to protect you three and to respect your own secrecy; now no longer secret. Padmé is still married to you, Skywalker." She revealed. The other Ahsoka simply cringed, because, in a way, she already knew and wasn't going to say anything. Obi-wan however…

"ANAKIN, WHAT!?" He yelled, as of it is the biggest scandal in the galaxy. The Jedi Knight looked away from his Master, brother in shame, for not trusting him with such a secret.

"You asked me what happened to your precious wife. Well, I'll tell you what I did: she couldn't accept what I have done, so she conspired with Obi-wan, even you; my own surrogate father, to kill me! I got to her first, I killed her Anakin Skywalker. I held her in a Force Choke until you interfered." She began to pace, Anakin's jaw was dropped as he listened. 'Soka lied to them, he thought they could trust her! Why would she hold back such information? But… she killed Padmé, his wife, her own surrogate mother! No, that's Darth Véurr, not this galaxy's Ahsoka Tano. They are separate identities. "Fortunately for your sanity, Padmé stayed alive long enough to give birth to twins." Véurr turned her head to face Luke and Leia. "And they are right here, Master." She was mocking his old status as if he is from this galaxy as well when he's not. "Meet your children, your flesh and blood, your legacy: Luke and Leia Skywalker." Luke closed his eyes with sadness, regretting they should not have withheld this kind of information. Next, she went over to Obi-wan, positioning her inactivated sabre against his neck, the metal was cold and he could hear the Kyber Crystal singing with so much rage, pain and anger, hate even. The crystal was almost unrecognisable, he could no longer tell who used to own the said crystal, who the original owner was. Kenobi is familiar with the Bleeding process. "I should kill right now, Kenobi. You are the reason my family splintered, turned them away, against me. I was giving them a better future!" Lady Véurr snarled under her helmet, as Obi-wan stared right into the T-shaped visor with defiance. This Sith is blaming him and he's not even this galaxy's Obi-wan or Ben Kenobi the now identified Skywalker twins call him. Turning to the younger version of her, Véurr didn't get to speak when Leia finally freed herself from her chains, calling her lightsabers to her grasp, igniting them; swiftly cutting her brother free. She then Force Pushed Véurr away from Ahsoka as Luke retrieved his weapon, freeing the alternates.

Véurr was quick to recover from Leia's Force Push, as she slammed her sabre into the stone floor, leaving a scorch mark across it and halting her slide, the steel-tipped boots making a harsh scraping sound. The former General of the Rebel Alliance switched her grip to reverse Shien, running towards the reawakened Sith, both she and Luke spent a fair bit of effort helping Ahsoka keep down. The two clashed, both showing a great display of Ataru, Leia was also mixing a little bit Form VI: Niman and Form II: Mikashi, she then followed it up by a quick, leaping tornado spin, as the blades hummed with excitement. Véurr was forced back, not risking to block it, as soon as Leia's feet touched the ground, the Sith Lady lifted Leia into the air and just like Yupe, she was shoved into the altar; back first as she hit what felt like stone, crashing to the floor. She swears her spine was close to breaking, Luke saw his sister on the ground, struggling to get up, Véurr is after her and no doubt him with a vengeance. He ran towards the two, to intercept the Dark Lady, but out of nowhere, he flew back after being struck by lightning and getting a glimpse that it is red. He groaned out loud, that red lightning almost cooked him, it makes Sidious' purple lightning seem more merciful, but he'd rather be hit by Darth Véurr's blue lightning; multiple times. Véurr stopped her advancement on Leia, turning to her new mentor, as he entered the fray. Luke and Leia did not know who he is, but they felt the Dark Side as if it is in physical form, his red eyes looked at the twins, then back to Anakin as he, Obi-wan and Ahsoka activated their sabres, not liking his involvement one bit. A small chuckle met his lips seeing the twins and The Chosen One.

"Well isn't this one big family reunion? Anakin, Luke and Leia Skywalker. An unusual meeting this is for you all." Then Luke realised who he was, remembering Anakin's explanation of how they got here, this must be The Son.

"What did you to Ahsoka!?" He demanded,

"I simply made her realise her true self. Ahsoka was just so tired of being hated, scorned and forgotten, going back to her dark ways was all she could do." Son replied, maintaining a frightening air of calm. He is an Overlord, an immortal being, someone none of them understands, obviously he has mastered at being calm in any situation. Leia got back up to her feet, glaring at The Son, he's responsible for bringing Véurr back!

"That may be true, but Ahsoka would do anything to keep Darth Véurr from returning! She openly refused to become that monster again!",

"Ahsoka Tano is a weak fool who lost her warrior spirit. She would not accept the second chance my mentor offered, so I took it." Véurr then lowered her sabre and brought out her left hand, in a manner if one were to shake or accept it. "Come with me, we can start over in a new galaxy, we can build the Empire again, but not rule it the same way my old power-hungry Master has. Join me Luke, Leia, we can save Anakin and Padmé, we can be a family again. It is not what we always wanted?",

"You never learn, Véurr." Leia gritted through her teeth, as she gripped her lightsabers tightly. "You can't just go somewhere and impose your ideas and visions on others, Ahsoka would never do that. You do not understand the meaning of choice, there's a choice for everything.",

"You are forcing your plans and beliefs on people, Véurr." Ahsoka said strongly, stepping up, showing no fear to the Sith Lady, to herself. "You can't deny society the right to choose and that's why you fell in the first place. You forced your choice for a better future for those you care about, you told them they'd have peace and a future in an Empire, but what about the Republic? Democracy? That is forcing a choice." Ahsoka's response anger Véurr, clenching her fist, electricity ran up her left arm and stretched it out; releasing a stream towards her pathetic and weak younger self. Anakin's Padawan had little time to raise her defence, but the lightning never came, before her, she saw a familiar figure, ethereal in appearance. Her glow was like a beacon of light and hope in this dreary shrine. Everyone in the shrine gazed in shock and surprise alike, The Son was just dumbfounded.

"Sister?" He almost stumbled over his own words due to the shock.

"Yes brother, it is I, but I am of this galaxy." She said to him, "Have you forgotten? Father forbade travel to parallel galaxies, you broke that rule for your own personal gain and must be punished accordingly." The Daughter raised her hands, preparing to fight her brother from the other galaxy. The Overlord of the Light Side of the Force turned to the Jedi behind her. "Help Leia, I'll deal with my brother." Nodding, they all ran to the younger Skywalker twin, Ahsoka helping her up as they hear the blade belonging to Véurr activate.

"Finally, a real challenge." Véurr smiled, under her helmet. The five Jedi charged towards her, Leia struck first with an aerial attack that Véurr blocked, by moving her sabre horizontally. She pushed her off, bringing her weapon down as Leia crossed her blades, the two holding in a lock. Luke and Anakin came up from behind, with Ahsoka and Obi-wan flanking her from the left and right. Pushing Leia off, winning the sabre lock, the Sith grabbed her hard by the neck and threw the Rebel General into Anakin and her brother. Stretching out both her arms, she gave the two attackers a hard Force Push, knocking Ahsoka out after hitting a pillar and Obi-wan was down for the count too. Véurr was disappointed at how easily she overpowered them. "Pathetic." She muttered, turning her attention to the remaining three conscious Jedi. Leia already recovered, she seems to be the primary attacker against Véurr, the princess must be desperate to bring back Ahsoka. As she and Véurr duelled, she noticed Daughter was beginning to get overwhelmed by her brother, most likely because this shrine is empowering both him and the Sith Lady. She called out to Luke and her father.

"Luke, Anakin, help The Daughter! I got this!" Leia swiped Véurr's blade away from her, twirling around her taller opponent and swung her shoto. The attack, once again was blocked and before she could blink, Darth Véurr brought her weapon up in a low arc, towards her shoto; Leia was forced to let go as the blade destroyed her lightsaber shoto, the crystal and all. That must be payback for what she did on the Death Star, an eye for an eye they say. Leia still remained undeterred, no sign of fear showing and came at Véurr with a hybrid combination of Shii-Cho (Form I) and Mikashi. By then, Obi-wan and Ahsoka regained consciousness again, neither realised Véurr is that strong, not just in the Force, but combat prowess too. Ahsoka would like to be that strong, but not use the power for dark deeds, just as she looked up, Leia dropped her primary sabre after attempting to block a hard downward strike. Needing to help her Master's daughter, she stood up, but was still feeling dizzy and fell to her knees, while Anakin and Luke were busy helping The Daughter fight The Son from their galaxy, she and Obi-wan watched as both Leia and Véurr reached out through the Force to pull the lightsaber towards one of them, her lightsaber. It was like watching tug-of-war, but the rope is invisible. Both sides put more effort into their Force Pull, it was so strong it actually made them slide back a little, Leia knew this sabre is all that is left of Ahsoka, she is not going to let Véurr taint or corrupt it! The Jedi and Sith were so focused, neither realised the amount of power they were giving off was beginning to overwhelm the sabre, as it began to pull itself apart; the components were almost visible, there was a bright green light from within, Ahsoka's Kyber Crystal. Anakin, Luke, The Daughter and The Son stopped their fighting, sensing a spike in the Force. Anakin's eyes widened.

"The lightsaber is going to explode! Everyone down!" He grabbed his son's arm, pulling him, everyone in the chamber did just as the lightsaber exploded in a large radius, throwing both Leia and Véurr off their feet; who were closest to the epicentre of the blast radius. Leia pulled herself up and saw her weapon destroyed, her only lightsaber, Ahsoka's lightsaber… it's now nothing but scraps, but the crystal was intact. Not wanting to let Véurr have it, she called the crystal to her and it answered, flying securely into her hand, at least Ahsoka's memories are still in there. Lady Véurr managed to stand, her helmet now cracked, exposing her molten gold eye that radiated with so much anger and hate, Leia hoped to never gaze upon it again, it haunts her. Anakin saw it too, the glare he was seeing burned into his mind, he can imagine his Padawan boring that angry gaze into his, the exposed eye looked as if it glowed to a certain degree; like a predator hunting in the night. Reactivating her weapon, Véurr walked towards Leia with every intention to cut the princess down, Ahsoka was quick to jump in, crossing her blades to halt the attack.

"The Jedi hold back your true potential, your true power Ahsoka. I can sense the seeds of the Dark Side within. Embrace the Dark Side, only then you can achieve absolute power!" Her modulator was only half-functioning, she clearly heard a mix of her own voice. It frightened her in away, but now was not the time to be fearful of herself.

"I never thought I'd hear myself saying that!" Ahsoka grunted. Granted, she has to admit Véurr is stronger than she looks. Her blue eyes glared right into the single exposed Sith gold eye behind the damaged helmet. "The Dark Side has brought you nothing but misery, why accept it again, 'Soka?",

"The Dark Side has given more than what the Light has ever done! The Jedi never trusted me, they aren't family and in time, they'll turn their backs on you, Ahsoka." Véurr pushed her blade, forcing Ahsoka to stumble, almost losing her balance. While she was distracted with her alternate self, The Daughter overpowered her brother, knocking him out, at for a while. She needed to free Ahsoka and to do so, she must delve into her troubled mind. "Answer me this little one, what do you know about your mother?" Véurr's question left Ahsoka with an uncertain look. Her mother? All she knows is her father.

"There's no record about my mother. What has she got to do with all this?" A predatory growl emanated from the Padawan's throat. It was a warning. "She's probably dead for all I know.",

"That is where you are wrong." Answered Véurr, "Your mother abandoned you, yes, but she never left. She was with you all along. Your mother's name is Shaak Ti, our constants are the same; she's my mother too and I killed her." Ahsoka's eyes widened at the revelation, Anakin's and Obi-wan's jaw dropped. They never thought for a second that Master Ti is Ahsoka's biological mother, it all made sense. It all fell into place in Anakin's head, no wonder his Padawan has her father's surname. Véurr is dropping more bombshells than what 'Soka has done and she was twisting the truth to protect his secret marriage! It explains why his children used false surnames. The two Ahsokas have the same mother, their galaxy and this has strange constants. However, the revelation of Ahsoka's mother brought buried anger to the surface, before he could blink, the teenage Togruta charged at Darth Véurr with a battle cry. Ahsoka's attacks were angry, wild, no sense of command or flow; left, right, up and down, low arc, high arc. Push forward. Forward, forward, forward. Anakin watched as his Padawan used her anger to… in a sense, attack herself and anger leads to the Dark Side; Lady Véurr is trying to turn his own Padawan and he can't let that happen. With Obi-wan's help, the two Jedi Generals jumped in between them, he faced Ahsoka and Kenobi squared off with Véurr. Anakin needed… has to calm Ahsoka down, not let her give in to her anger; it felt like the time she was infected and controlled by the Dark Side, but there's a slight difference that makes fighting her easier. Right now, he has to get her to calm down, he held back to a slight degree, only blocking and countering Ahsoka's attacks.

"Ahsoka, listen to me! You need to calm down!" He shouted, over the sound of clashing lightsabers.

"No!" She snarled, glaring at him. Her Master noticed her eyes beginning to flash between sapphire-blue and gold, which is not good. "This alternate version of me does not deserve to live! She killed you, Obi-wan, Padmé, children and killed her own mother!" Ahsoka did a backflip, kicking Anakin in the chin, it made him and crash to the ground. Quickly recovering and only getting to his knees after hitting the floor, his Padawan Learner leapt in to attack him again, as blue met green and yellow-green. "What kind of person kills their own mother!?",

"Killing your alternate self won't fix anything! You strike 'Soka down in anger, you're going to fall yourself and I'm trying to prevent that Ahsoka!" Twisting his sabre, it forced Ahsoka to drop her's, then he caught her shoto, also making her let go of it. Now disarmed, Anakin wrapped his arms around the Togruta, like a brother holding his sister or even a father comforting his child. In his grasp, he could feel her body shaking as she began to cry into his shoulder, Ahsoka was practically clinging to him; he felt her tears fall through his clothes, but Anakin didn't care, he just continued to comfort Ahsoka. "It's okay. It's going to be okay, Ahsoka.",

"I'm- I'm destined t-to be a monster, am I?" She choked through her tears. Ahsoka is scared of her future, herself and upset that her mother, back home was with her, alive for all this time. Why didn't Master Ti tell her? Why didn't Plo tell her? He must have known, he is good friends with Shaak. Perhaps he was protecting her secret too.

"No. Over my dead body, will I let something like that happen to you." Anakin told her confidently and with certainty. "We control our destinies, not some otherworldly force, Overlord or God, even some dumb prophecy. I won't let you become a Sith, I won't let Darth Sidious turn you." As Anakin continued to comfort Ahsoka, Obi-wan aided by Luke was facing Darth Véurr. He has to hand it to her, she's a skilled fighter, her command over different forms is astounding; Kenobi imagined his Grand Padawan to wield this level of skill, but it only saddened him that such skill is being used for the wrong means. Luke is definitely like his father, using Form V which is blending quite well with his Form III: Soresu. Soresu seems to be agitating Véurr as she can't seem to break through it with Luke's intervention and since she was so focused on them, the Dark Lady of the Sith failed to see The Daughter come up behind her, unleashing a stream of green lightning. Luke swears if he sees another colour of lightning, green being the fourth colour, he's going to snap; what's next? White lightning? Surprised by the attack, it electrocuted Véurr, forcing her onto her knees and her sabre deactivated; then The Daughter placed her hands on Véurr's head, her eyes glowing white and it felt like time slowed down, as the light blinded everyone in the room, including The Son who just gained consciousness.

( _Scene: Darth Véurr's/Ahsoka's Conscience, Location Indescribable_ )

_The Daughter gracefully landed inside the mind of Ahsoka Tano, looking around and examined her surroundings. It was dark, cold and evil, Darth Véurr violently took control of the Togruta who suffered so much. The black shadowy mist seemed to recede due to the light she is radiating, she has to find Ahsoka, give her the strength and courage to fight back. Daughter closed her eyes, concentrating on sourcing any kind of light that is Tano, the girl she resurrected with her remaining life force; it took several years as a Convor to be able to return to her physical form and switch between the two. As a Convor, while watching over Anakin, Obi-wan, the twins and even her mother Shaak Ti, along with guiding Ezra through The World Between Worlds; she has been watching them all, doing the same with Ahsoka when Darth Véurr consumed her. Her heart wept at the violence she brought upon the planets, the Sith Lord twisted her into a killer, watching her commit three massacres, along with leading The Great Jedi Purge ached her but she knew Ahsoka would return, even if it took a painful twenty-three years. Pinpointing Ahsoka, Daughter's eyes opened, she knew where to find her and began walking, following the faint hum of the light. As she walked, the dark mist retreated, almost out of either fear or respect and it wasn't long before her eyes gazed on the Togruta. Once again, she was chained up, there wasn't any sign of a fight in her, not struggling against the black chains that held her. That was when she heard the whispers._

_**"You are weak."** ,_

_**"Dangerous you are. Reckless and wild."** ,_

_**"I knew you were too much like Anakin."** ,_

_**"Monster! Murderer! Traitor!",** _

_**"You deserve to die!"** ,_

_Having enough the voices, such vile words to keep the Jedi Knight down, losing confidence in herself, breaking her. Waving her hands, Daughter broke her chains, causing Ahsoka to fall, but quickly breaking it; catching Tano in her arms. She placed the Togruta on the ground and it wasn't long for her to regain consciousness. She looked up, staring at The Daughter, at her angelic features. Ahsoka was confused, she thought Daughter died on Mortis, used the last of her life force to bring her back because Anakin could not let her go._

_"How? I thought you were dead." Ahsoka sat up, curling her knees into her chest. The darkness is still repressing her, even though her chains are broken._

_"That is a long story, but Ahsoka, you need to fight Véurr; you can't let her take control!",_

_"What's the point? I'm constantly haunted by what I have done. I let her take over, I'm just so tired of fighting. I'm tired, Daughter.",_

_"Where is your fighting spirit!?" The Daughter's question appeared to be demanding, judging by the sound of her voice. "You are just going to let Véurr win and kill your friends? The Skywalker twins believe in you, as does Captain Rex. Look at the alternates, you gave Anakin a purpose to stop his Padawan's fall. Please, fight back." They were interrupted when the shadowy figure of Véurr entered, her gold eyes glowing in a threatening manner._

_"She is too weak. She always was, you are on a fool's errand Daughter." The Dark Lady raised her hand, sending out a powerful stream of Force Lightning, but The Daughter did not seem fazed and simply absorbed it into her hand, a technique called Tutaminis._

_"You underestimate me Véurr, as you do Ahsoka. There is no place for you in this galaxy or any galaxy. You only bring fear and hunger for power." Ahsoka just sat there, as Daughter and her evil half engaged with each other, a war of words; she is just so tired. Is there a point to keep fighting, when she has spent her entire life doing so since she was fourteen. She was nothing but a child soldier and saw herself as a warrior, more than a peacekeeper; believing the only way to keep the peace was to take action. Perhaps she did lose her way in a sense, maybe she did grow up in the wrong generation of Jedi; she could have lived during Revan's time instead when the Jedi and Sith were constantly at war. She would have fought beside the Old Republic's army, even beside a Republic Trooper named Jace Malcom, a soldier so brave and fearless he went toe to toe with Revan's Apprentice: Darth Malus. That warrior spirit she had is gone, beaten down by Darth Véurr, her corrupted self, she should have died. Why didn't Luke and Leia leave her on the Death Star when asked? The whole galaxy has forgotten who Ahsoka Tano is, it could have easier to die as Véurr. She even lied to the alternates, Véurr told Anakin the truth and she revealed to her teenage self who her mother is; in an effort to get her to embrace her anger and turn her. Ahsoka recalled what Daughter told her, she may have made fatal mistakes, choices, but in telling Anakin and sixteen-year-old Ahsoka, she gave them the strength to fix things when they go back to their galaxy and put a stop to Sidious, stop his Padawan from falling to the Dark Side, stop Order Sixty-six. Ahsoka gave her word she won't repeat her mistakes and that fills her with hope. Clenching her fist, Tano stood up, staring at Véurr, giving her a gaze to say she is no longer afraid; Darth Véurr is her alter ego, she may haunt her at times, but this time, her dark side will stay down._

_"You caused enough trouble Véurr. I would very much like to have control again." The shadows that surrounded her mind began to recede, even more, revealing what looked to be a part of a room. Whatever it is, it must represent a haven or a safe place for Ahsoka. "I'm no longer afraid of my evil half, you may be my alter ego, but you have done enough damage." Ahsoka lifted her hand, preventing Véurr from moving and The Daughter used that chance to cast a new set of chains to hold down the Sith Lady. A set of chains wrapped around her wrists, then another pair connected to her body, holding her down and the shadows were retreating even more and it revealed another room. It was the Council Room of the Jedi Temple and behind them, was Padmé's apartment, connecting to that was the Clone Barracks; the Council Room acted like a prison for Véurr, while the other rooms were her safe havens, the two places she felt at home. Darth Véurr struggled in her chains, but they gave no sign of breaking, Ahsoka is now once again in control of her mind and body._

_"You may have won again, but I will never stop tormenting you!",_

_"Goodbye Véurr." Said Ahsoka, with dull emotion and the doors sealed. It was over, once again, she has been sealed away. No words had to be exchanged, Daughter knew Ahsoka was grateful for the help and all she did was nod. Knowing she has spent too much time in her mind, The Daughter closed her eyes and pulled herself out._

_ Reality… _

( _Scene: Main Chamber, Sith Shrine, Below Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-1_ )

Time suddenly resumed itself, as both Véurr and The Daughter fell to their knees. Daughter overexerted herself, delving into Ahsoka's mind, but it was worth the risk. She helped seal Darth Véurr away, she will never harm another soul again, unless someone is stupid enough to release the evil half again. Getting her mind back in order, 'Soka ripped off her helmet, throwing it away, the black armour always made her sick and turned to The Son. 'Soka couldn't believe she fell for his tricks, letting him foolishly release Véurr again and activated her old Sith lightsaber, approaching the now weakened Son. Her sapphire-blue eyes, no longer dulled or lacking a shine, were shining, but it was an angry, stormy glare. Unable to get up, The Son expected her to kill him, even though he cannot be felled by a lightsaber, only the Altar of Mortis can; but she was stopped.

"Ahsoka! Don't! Do not fall to his level, I know what he did was cruel to you and he may not be of this galaxy, but I love my brother! Let Father of the other galaxy punish him.",

"Why should I? He made me become a monster again!" Ahsoka growled,

"Show him mercy Ahsoka and let The Father deal with him. Just stay your blade." Daughter pleaded, her eyes were even filled with plea. Everyone watched, as Ahsoka made her decision and she chose to spare The Son, giving them a sigh of relief, watching her deactivate the lightsaber and tossed it away. That was when the portal opened from the other side, as a wind whipped the chamber, coming through was The Father himself and he was not happy; scratch that, he was furious. He looked down on his Son, knowing he has broken one of many rules in place and he broke the most severe one: travel to parallel galaxies. While ordinary people, Jedi and Sith even, can sometimes accidentally end up in a random galaxy through some unexplainable, cosmological phenomenon and others either end up in the past or future of the same timeline; an Overlord to directly interact with such galaxies and timelines is against the laws of the Cosmic Force. Suddenly acting like a coward, The Son picked himself up, transforming into his animal form and flew through the portal. The Clone Wars alternates, now seeing the portal back to their galaxy open, means they can go home. Ahsoka and Anakin turned to 'Soka, still, in her intimidating black Sith Phase Two Clone Trooper-inspired armour said to her:

"Thank you, for everything, despite what happened. I promise you, I will never fall to the Dark Side and you saved our galaxy, by telling us the culprit in the Senate." They then saluted Luke and Leia, both were smiling. Leia was holding onto Ahsoka's Kyber Crystal tightly, she will have to build a new lightsaber with it. Before walking through the portal, Anakin wanted to give them something before he left and approached 'Soka, along with Luke and Leia. They didn't process anything until… they felt their father wrapping his arms around them, a family hug and one they were clinging to, even 'Soka; Anakin was always a father to her, tears actually fell down their cheeks and treasuring this hug.

"Stay out of trouble, alright kids?" He smirked, that Force-forsaken smirk that makes both 'Soka and Ahsoka want to punch off his face. 'Soka stared at the Skywalker twins, smiling a little bit.

"Anakin, their surname is Skywalker, they'll always be looking for trouble." A faint of classic snippiness was coming through and it was nice. Her statement made the two choke. "At least, unlike you, they don't crash ships." Anakin's face turned red as Ahsoka laughed. Their banter was interrupted when The Father coughed.

"I think you three have overstayed your welcome." He gestured to the portal, "Now please, this won't stay open forever." Saying goodbye to one another, Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan walked into the portal, with The Father behind them. When they were all through, the portal closed. Everyone knew the adventure was over and Ahsoka had to return to her cell, once she removes the armour. It seems like life will carry on as is. Ahsoka only prays that the alternates will carry out their promise, that their galaxy will not suffer the same fate.

_A Few Months Later… _

_ Year: 20 BBY… _

Canon: _The Wrong Jedi; Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Temple Steps, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy Prime_ )

Little did Ahsoka Tano, the redeemed Sith Lady, Luke and Leia Skywalker know, The Father erased the alternate's memories of their time in Galaxy-1. In Galaxy Prime, yes Ahsoka did not fall to the Dark Side like her counterpart did, instead, she was met with betrayal and made a hard decision, after her trust in the Jedi Order was severely shaken. She stood before Anakin, her Master, brother and even a father figure, trying to convince to stay, to stay with him. Anakin knew he could not stop Ahsoka from leaving, he didn't want her to go, she was his Padawan, a sister and daughter; then Padmé was a mother to her, when together, they were a family. Knowing he could not change her mind, after everything that happened, Anakin turned to the side, saying:

"I understand, more than anyone, wanting to walk away from the Order." His voice was full of understanding, he had genuine thoughts, several moments he wanted to leave the Jedi and be with his wife.

"I know." Was Ahsoka's answer, making Anakin lift his head in shock. She knew!? Or at least had an inkling he was married to the senator of Naboo? He sort of figured that she would put two and two together, she was always observant. With that response, Ahsoka walked away from not just the Jedi Order, but from Anakin, with tears welling in her eyes and began her descent down the first flight of the temple steps; leaving everything she knew behind. Leaving Anakin, the person who struggles with attachment and abandonment, behind.

The promise was kept that Ahsoka would not fall to the Dark Side, but no one expects the dark future that Galaxy Prime will meet. If the people of Galaxy-1 thought Darth Véurr was a tyrant, Galaxy Prime was not prepared for the rise of Darth Vader.

_Fin_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Ni'duraa: You disgust me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… I ended that on a dark note, not totally okay, they went through so much. If you get the references I planted in the story, well done, gold star for you! Galaxy Prime met a different fate to Galaxy-1 and yes, The Father decided to be an ass and erased their memories of Galaxy-1.
> 
> Now we're back on track to the main story again. This time, Ahsoka is visited by another Force Ghost.
> 
> Either drop a comment or leave a kudo!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	9. Jedi Knight Barriss Offee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes to visit Ahsoka and certain memories arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Barriss' turn to visit. Since the Temple bombing never occurred in this AU, Galaxy-1, I had to figure out another way for the old friends to fallout with each other. Don't have much to say on this one, other than I hoped I portrayed Offee right.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Looking back, retracing every single step we made_

_Was there anything I could have said or done to make you stay?"_

\- EarlyRise, _Old Friend_

* * *

Chapter 5: Jedi Knight Barriss Offee

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking_ **

* * *

_ Four Weeks Later… _

_ Year: 4 ABY, Four Weeks after Meeting the Alternate Dopplëgangers… _

_ Morning… _

Canon: _Post-Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

As her day normally starts, Ahsoka sat on the bed reading the holo-books on her datapad. She's nearly gone through three-quarters of the books on the device, but is thankful they are fairly lengthy. Four weeks gone, which is a whole month has passed, Ahsoka was thinking the outside world has eventually forgotten her, even Rex, perhaps he has finally learned to move on; their time is gone and now she regrets pushing away the stubborn Captain so long ago. She got scared by her own emotions and just ran. So far as her life is playing out, running from herself and past is all that she is good at. However, things were… somewhat alright and temporarily brought her out of depression, Ahsoka got some time out of her cell, albeit… once she wears Force-blocking handcuffs. What was the reason? They say the Force works in mysterious ways, by the Force, that is actually true. Much to her surprise, Luke and Leia arrived at her cell again, though shocked to see a ray shield instead of the standard prison bars; which is not the point right now. The point is, which much persuasion by the twins after addressing the prison warden AND all the Senators, they let her out, under Luke and Leia's supervision. Apparently, they needed an extra hand for a… delicate issue and that said delicate issue was being faced by two people she killed and a younger version of herself. They claimed they came from the past or another dimension, funny how Ahsoka was theorising in her head about the possibilities of parallel or alternate galaxies, Anakin and Obi-wan, even herself looking as she was back in the years of The Clone Wars is proof of that. To cut the story short, they were… sent here for some reason and needed to figure out how to get back. Of course, it gave her the opportunity to speak to her younger alternate version, basically telling Alternate Ahsoka not to make the same mistakes she did. With their combined help, they eventually managed to return the trio to their galaxy, by sending them through a portal which unfortunately was located in the Sith Shrine below the ruins of the Jedi Temple. It was a difficult time for her, facing that again.

Despite that, Ahsoka was grateful for being able to smell the fresh, Coruscant air again, being able to move and to a degree, walk around with limited freedom. She wasn't annoyed or upset about having to return to her cell after that little adventure. It was hard to keep the truth from the trio, even when she tried twisting sections of her story on what happened; tried to hide the fact Luke and Leia are Anakin's children, that she killed Padmé and Palpatine's true identity. He was the Sith Lord responsible for her turning to the Dark Side. In the end, they learned the truth and it wasn't from her, it was Darth Véurr and Ahsoka tries not to think about it, how she could have been so weak in letting her alter ego out again; she would rather not think about it, at all. Tano couldn't get her younger version's expression out of her head when she saw Leia with her lightsabers. Who knows what has happened by the time they returned, perhaps their memories have been erased of the time here, Force knows. Actually, the Skywalker twins told them some form of the truth, they know she was a Sith for over two decades, but it won't be surprising if their memories have been erased, yet at the same time, hopes The Father wasn't being selfish.

Ahsoka returned to reading her holo-book about The Great Hyperspace War of 5000 BBY. Seems like technology pretty much stayed the same, apart from advancements here and there. Turning off her datapad, having enough of reading, Tano grabbed a small grey object, that contained all the holo-pictures of the past, before the dark times, before the Empire… before she fell. Turning on the device, Ahsoka began to flick through the pictures, each one having its own story, then suddenly stopped when she gazed on the photo of her and Barriss Offee enjoying time off and eating food at Dex's Diner. Barriss actually looked relaxed, she wasn't wearing her headpiece, the Miralian actually had nice-looking dark, raven hair. The former Jedi's face shifted when thoughts of Barriss rushed her mind. She killed her during Operation Knightfall but did not really care much due to their friendship beginning to break. After their knighting, they began to fight a little more often than normal, one side thought the other was pushing away or the opposite and their thoughts about the Jedi Order were dividing them. Both the good, the bad and the hilarious moments she had with the Miralian rushed through her mind.

**_ Twenty-six Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 22 BBY… _ **

**Canon: _The Droid Factory; Star Wars - The Clone Wars_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Inside Tank, Under Ruins of Droid Factory, Geonosis, Outer Rim_** )

**Their air supply was running low. Being trapped underground does that, they succeeded in their mission, they played their part. Jedi Padawan Learners Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee destroyed the Droid Factory, putting quite a dent in the Separatists production of droids and even their new tanks. They couldn't plant the detonators, they were taken and so, their only option was to use the tank's firing system. Miraculously, they weren't crushed under the rubble, to Ahsoka, she would rather be crushed than slowly dying of suffocation; a quick death is better than a slow one. Both she and Barris held their lightsabers, the glow from them offering their only source of light. The main thing is: they can see each other, covered in dust, but alive, for now. Barriss broke the silence between them.**

**"Well… mission accomplished I guess?" She said timidly. Ahsoka slightly chuckled.**

**"That's one way to word it. We did destroy the factory, but now we're buried alive under several feet of rubble and Force knows how many tons of it." Only being Anakin's Padawan for a couple of months, she has already hit it off with the men of the 501st and has picked up their sense of humour, whether it is cynical or not. There are days she laughs with them and joke about death.**

**"I expect we are going to starve down here. It is better than having our bodies riddled with holes from battle droids." The younger Padawan snorted.**

**"We'll run out of air, long before starve." Barriss cringed, not really expecting Ahsoka's morbid response, which she tried to portray as humorous.**

**_"How can Master Skywalker's Padawan joke about such a thing?"_ She asked herself.**

**"Hey, pass me that power cell beside you there." Barriss turned, taking out the single power cell, handing it to Ahsoka, as she passed her lightsaber. It appears Ahsoka's Master has taught her a thing or two about technology, mechanics especially. It's a skill the Jedi don't often focus on, but Master Skywalker was insistent she learns a few things, you never know when you need to fix a dodgy control console, engines or even a hyperdrive. While some Jedi seem to frown upon such a skill, Ahsoka is grateful, she can use the power cell to generate a weak, but strong enough signal through her comlink to tip off her Master's communicator. She is well aware, knowing Skyguy, he is already looking for her and not accepting her death. Even though they had a rocky start as Master and Padawan, Anakin has come to accept her and she did the same in return, even if they butt heads. After the last connection between the power cell and her comlink, the device ran out of charge, she only hoped it was enough for both their Masters to pinpoint their location. Barriss deactivated the lightsabers, handing back Ahsoka's, smiling weakly.**

**"You did your best, all we can do is hope the Force will be good to us.",**

**"If we die down here and the Force has a physical form, remind me to punch it in the face." Ahsoka placed her hand on Barriss' shoulder reassuringly. "Friends?",**

**"Friends." Following that, was a sound they thanked the Force for, someone was moving away the rubble and light peaked through the cracks. There was a hole at the side, large enough for the two to walk out of. They were alive, Ahsoka knew her Master would not give up, he would do anything for her and she will do the same. Ahsoka is unsure if Anakin sees it this way, but he's a brother to her, someone who will always have her back. Also, from their excursion together, arose a new and blossoming friendship between Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Who would have guessed their friendship would end in a tragic swan song? The arguments and distancing between them after their knighting was the first sign, Barriss was also pulling away from the battlefield, deciding to study healing. Ahsoka went off to battle, to be beside her men, she wasn't just a Jedi, she was a warrior; maybe a soldier too and that's what the Jedi were all those years ago. They were warriors, what happened to the Order over the years that made them act like reclusive monks? What happened to the army the Old Republic had, long before the Clone Army was assembled? What was even the point of certain legislations during what was known as The Ruusan Reformation one-thousand years ago? Because sure as Sith Hell, it was a good idea to start a clean slate by decommissioning their army, then have the Jedi give up their armour and titles. Some of the armour the Jedi of old wore were resistant to lightsabers! That would have been handy during The Clone Wars when it raged on for three years. At least plastoid armour pieces offered some kind of protection, which is actually what Master Kenobi wore. Snapping her mind out of history, Ahsoka let out an audible sigh, thinking of another memory when she spent time with Barriss. It was after they recovered from nearly dying of hypothermia on the medical ship after the Clones were infected with Geonosian Brain Worms. Tano developed Helminthophobia and its… relative to the lack of a better term: Parasitophobia. Before becoming a Padawan and chaperoning The Gathering, Petro and Katooni thought it would be funny to put a worm in a makeshift container looking like an egg; then rolled it across the floor towards her. Thank the Force Anakin was there because it sent her into a panic attack AND she tried to attack the pair of Younglings thinking they were infected. That's a story for another time.

**_ Twenty-six Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 22 BBY… _ **

**Canon: _Post-Brain Invaders, Star Wars - The Clone Wars_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Training Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_** )

**The sound of lightsabers clashing filled the training room which is occupied by the Padawan Learners of Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli. Barriss had Ahsoka forced on the defence, which she found odd and worrying, the fellow Togruta is usually the aggressor with her utilisation of Form IV and Form V; Ataru and Shien/Djem So. It's been two weeks since the incident on the medical ship with the Geonosian Brain Worms, that left Ahsoka the only person uninfected and having to practically save everyone onboard by changing the ship's temperature systems to near freezing, like Ilum and Hoth freezing temperatures. It left them both, along with the Clones recovering from hypothermia. Barris does not remember much, except for when she got infected after being ambushed by the mind-controlled Clone Troopers. Knowing her friend was holding back, the Miralian stopped attacking, extinguishing her lightsaber and Ahsoka did the same, shaking the cobwebs of what happened two weeks ago. She remembered the things Barriss said, while running from her and when she fought the parasite's control on the bridge.**

**_"There you are! You can't hide from me!"_ And _"Please, kill me."_ ,**

**"I can't." Muttered Ahsoka, dropping her sabre to the floor with the solid clatter. When going through post-examination, the doctors confirmed that she developed a permanent fear of worms and parasites. Realising Ahsoka is in a state of turmoil, Barriss sat next to the teenage Togruta on the floor, placing herself beside her while sending out a wave of calming aura through the Force.**

**"A credit for thoughts?" Barriss asked gently,**

**"I'm sorry. I guess the incident shook me more than I care to admit. I have… dreams… nightmares that I had no choice but to kill everyone on board." Ahsoka admitted, sighing. Barriss could tell the longer this war goes on, the worse her friend's Post-traumatic Stress Disorder will be, even if she does not admit it. Getting her to admit things is like pulling teeth from a Gundark. Ahsoka is stubborn, just like her Master, funny how they mirror each other, yet stay unique from one another. Barriss did not like the fact they threw her friend into this war, she's still young, only fourteen, a teenager! Ahsoka does not need this burden.**

**"That must be horrible, though these are all what-ifs if things did not go the way they went." The fellow Padawan comforted, "I'm still here, you saved the rest of the Clones. They are all grateful, they are praising your name around the barracks for saving their brothers.",**

**"That's only one of the versions I dream about. The other… is a lot darker." Barriss tensed hearing that Ahsoka has different versions of the same dream? How bad can this one be? Staying silent, the Miralian of Mirial opted to be the listener and then speak when Ahsoka is finished with her explanation. "It's the same dream, but instead, I'm like the outsider. I see you, the infected Clones and then… this is going to sound weird." She was hesitating, Barris frowned, how weird can it be? "There's this figure, a person donned in armour that looks similar to the Plastoid Armour Clones' wear. The face was hidden by a helmet though." That is strange indeed, a person in black armour, similar to the Clone Troopers? Barriss tried to wrack her head around the dream, sure it's a nightmare from the event that has passed; but what has this unidentified figure got to do with it? "The armoured figure… he… she… I don't know… it lifted you all with the Force, choking you all. I cried out, begging the person to stop, that I could save you all and keeping everyone alive, but it didn't listen. I tried to run over, but something was holding me back, I could not move." Ahsoka curled her knees up, recalling the dream with perfect clarity. "It broke all your necks, the parasites exited from the mouths and… they were crushed by the Force. The person turned to me and… I woke up before it could talk to me." No wonder her Togrutan friend is shaken, Barriss would be too. Who or what is that mysterious figure in her dreams? Barriss is aware Ahsoka is not in the right state of mind for further sparring, perhaps another time once she is over the ordeal and thus, decided to take a leaf out of Ahsoka's book.**

**"Come on, let's find our Masters to ask if we can go outside the temple and get some food. We both could do with a break." Ahsoka managed to crack a smile at her friend's idea.**

**"I never thought I'd hear that from you, Barriss." She chuckled,**

**"You're my friend, it's my turn to look out for you." Barriss put a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, smiling at her. Ahsoka picked up her lightsaber, clipping it to her belt, Barriss doing the same and the two got up to their feet. Ahsoka walked slightly ahead of Barriss, who noticed something strange, her friend's shadow, for a split second looked as if it was different. She swore she saw a silhouette of a figure that does not match Ahsoka's body shape. Ahsoka turned, not hearing Barriss' footsteps.**

**"You coming, Barriss?" The Miralian looked again, by then, Ahsoka's shadow was already normal. She found it really strange.**

**"Yeah. I thought I saw something strange but… maybe my hunger is just making me see things." Ahsoka cocked her to the side but decided not to question it and just shrugged.**

**"If you say so." And the two left the training room.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

They were such close friends before being knighted in 19 BBY, the beginning of their friendship unravelling and for Ahsoka herself, the beginning of her descent to the Dark Side. Tano began to ponder if it was actually her fault and not Barriss' for their falling out… well… it wasn't a complete fallout, it became rocky and complicated. Conflicting ideologies began to separate them, careers also, she chose to be a soldier, a warrior and Barriss took the path of the healer; she was of tired fighting, being on the field and watching people die. To be fair, Barriss liked being a healer, there are many times Ahsoka lost count that she was called over to heal some injuries she sustained from being on off-world campaigns. It took some time, but they got used to their different paths and hung out when time allows it. Accepting it in her head, it is her fault that she and Barriss drifted apart, Ahsoka spent less and less time with her, more time with the boys at the barracks; along with Anakin and Padmé at her apartment, it was during the time she was becoming distrustful of the High Jedi Council after her knighting ceremony. The redeemed Sith was getting closer to Anakin and Padmé, hearing her surrogate mother was pregnant was such a joy and that was when things went downhill. Ahsoka recalled the fight she had Barriss, the time she actually punched her best… used-to-be best friend. Thinking about it now, 20 and 19 BBY was when her temper began to flare more easily than normal, which may have been another warning; anger leads to the Dark Side and she gave into it in the end. Now, back to that particular memory.

**_ Twenty-three Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 19 BBY… _ **

**Canon: _Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Halls, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_** )

**Ahsoka strolls through the halls of the Jedi Temple, silently reading her holo-book on the datapad about Darth Malak and how he sent this very temple crumbling, that's quite a feat. Of course, Master Cato would not let her have access to such a book, about the destruction of the Jedi Temple, sets a bad image on it; Ahsoka doesn't think that it's just history and she's learning. Tano had to kindly ask Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and of course, he was more than happy to oblige. The Jedi want to make the temple appear that it is impenetrable, but nothing is ever impenetrable, everything has a weakness. Anakin is actually glad about the amount reading she does when she finds the time, it keeps her quiet because he is tired when she asks him about Padmé and her new brother, sister or even twins. She has a bet against Padmé and Anakin that it's going to be twins when Padmé believes she'll give birth to a boy, but Skyguy argues it will be a girl. They bet fifty credits each, so the winner takes one-hundred and fifty credits and she can't wait to take those said credits. Ahsoka does also plan to speak to Rex again, over a nice meal and discuss their feelings to each once more, she felt bad for fleeing from him. The Togruta feels she is the one to blame, her emotions flared, emotions that she didn't get to properly comprehend, he tried to kiss her and she panicked. A lot of the Jedi say she is too much like Anakin Skywalker, sure it is true, but she had her own idealistic thoughts before she became Anakin's Padawan, Master Plo even knows she is not a traditional Jedi and many just think her former Master is being a bad influence by further encouraging such idealism. The Jedi are wrong on so many levels, not she or her father figure Anakin, the Order is stuck in these stupid, rigid and outdated rules that don't conform itself to these times. Tano saw a quote in one of the books she read a while back and believes it rings true for the Order. She believes, with strong conviction, as well as Anakin, the Jedi Order and High Jedi Council needs to reform; a major reform. The quote goes: ' _Those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything_ '. If either Anakin, her or even both of them attain the status of Council member, they can make changes, make the Order more open; demand to change the rules about attachment. Anakin is in love with Padmé and he hasn't fallen to the Dark Side, surely that is proof in itself about how wrong the Jedi Code is, but the Council; minus Obi-wan, Plo Koon and maybe Shaak Ti, are not going to easily budge on such reformation.**

**There have been times she has been called a loose cannon, lost count at the number of times being called reckless, aggressive, liberal is now a new word to the list. Ahsoka thought the Jedi Temple was home, family, but being close to Anakin, Padmé and the Clones, it has made her question that. The Clone Barracks and Padmé's apartment was more home than anything else, the only two places where the Force didn't feel heavy, she was drifting away from the Jedi she thought as friends, maybe except Caleb Dume; she holds a soft spot for Master Billaba's Padawan. The Padawan Learner with a motormouth looks up to her like she's his idol, was amazed that she was knighted at seventeen. The two sparred before, Caleb wishes to be as strong as her, he doesn't seem to care about her conflicting thoughts on the Jedi, he just sees her for who she is. Caleb sees her as just Ahsoka Tano, not Jedi Knight, the Padawan of the Chosen One, just Ahsoka and it's… a relief. It's like a breath of fresh air. Continuing to stroll down the hall, the Jedi Knight was so focused on her holo-book, she didn't see another Jedi coming the opposite direction and it was too late. The two Jedi collided with a loud ' _oomph_ '! Causing them to crash to the floor and Ahsoka dropped her datapad. Rubbing her head, Ahsoka looked up to see who she crashed into and of all Jedi, it was Jedi Knight Barriss Offee.**

**"Oh, sorry Barriss." Ahsoka apologised sheepishly, "I wasn't looking where I was going." She pulled herself up and offered her hand, which Barriss kindly accepted. They both know their friendship is on the rocks, but the least they can is remain civil with each other.**

**"No, the fault is mine." Barriss bent down to pick up Ahsoka's datapad, only to frown when she noticed what her… friend was reading. The fall of the Jedi Temple, this temple, led by Darth Malak. It was known as The Sacking of Coruscant or The Battle of Coruscant, it occurred in 3653 BBY. Barriss wondered why her friend is reading about such an event, didn't the Jedi ban or restrict this sort of reading material? The datapad was suddenly ripped from her grasp, Ahsoka was holding it possessively.**

**"You shouldn't be reading such a thing, Ahsoka." It was the wrong words as it set Tano on the defence.**

**"What's the harm? It's just history." She almost growled, "It's not going to turn me to the Dark Side.",**

**"That period was the darkest time for Jedi! Our Order almost collapsed three-thousand years ago!",**

**"Well, that's the fault of the Jedi of Old. They shouldn't have sent their strongest to Alderaan to negotiate peace with the old Sith Empire." Ahsoka argued, "Also, I can read what I want and when I want. The Jedi have to accept they are not an invincible organisation and they are prone to fault.",**

**"How dare you say such blasphemy! How did you even get the book? That's from the Restricted Section!" The Miralian demanded, more so than asked. Ahsoka tried not to sigh, she believes her friend is delving deeper and deeper into the outdated code, that's fine by her, she's her own person. The seventeen-year-old is more open-minded than everyone else here.**

**"Why do you care? As I said, it's just history. Why are the Jedi trying to hide that? You can't erase it." Ahsoka's patience was already wearing thin with her ' _accusations_ _'_ of reading blasphemous holo-books, the so-called forbidden history that took place in the galaxy. Not wanting to run her tongue, thus getting herself into trouble, Ahsoka bookmarked her page, shutting off the datapad and decided to go to the barracks; at least the boys there don't judge what she reads. Barriss however, wasn't finished, not liking her friend's attitude.** 

**"Perhaps you're just a misplaced Jedi who should have lived during The Jedi Civil War!" Something snapped inside Ahsoka, self-restraint just broke. It all happened so fast, Barriss didn't even blink, even the Force couldn't scream a warning to her in time; there was a clatter as Ahsoka dropped her datapad, quickly pivoting, her left hand raised and all Barriss felt was the sharp sting against her cheek as Ahsoka's backhand connected to her. The fellow Jedi Knight and healer fell to the floor, staring at her comrade who had her fist clenched, then her right was threatening to reach for her sabre hilt; there was a storm in her sapphire-blue eyes. Offee realised she made the wrong choice in pushing Tano's buttons, the Togruta was about to make a comeback, but the Temple Guards arrived, along with Master Luminara who heard the commotion. The guards threatened to activate their lightsaber staffs.**  

**"Cease hostility immediately!" One of them demanded. Ahsoka just huffed in response, recollecting herself and picked up her datapad and not bothering to help Barriss onto her feet.**

**"I'm just leaving." She snapped, briskly walking away from the scene and not bothering to take note the consequences of her actions, because she believed Barriss deserved it.**  

( **Flashback Ends** )

Barriss did not deserve it all. She let her temper get the better of her and snapped. Ahsoka shouldn't have hit her old friend all those years back and when Operation Knightfall commenced, she killed her. Ahsoka killed Barriss with little or no remorse or regret, by then their friendship was practically in shambles, just like how she left her bond with Plo Koon in shambles too. Tano switched off the device containing the photos, not wanting to gaze at her former friend out of shame, she held her head in her hands, leaning forward and sighed. 

"I'm so sorry Barriss." She muttered,

**_"It's okay, Ahsoka."_** Said a familiar voice. Her head shot up, suddenly seeing Barriss' Force Ghost standing before her. She wasn't wearing her hood, allowing her short, used-to-be raven hair visible, the last time she saw it was when she brought her down to the lower levels to have fun and convinced her to have a drink or two. That influence was because of the Clones when they invited her down to Seventy-nines, she's been there since she was fourteen, the boys snuck her in and boy she got a reprimanding by Rex and Skyguy. It was actually Fives' (CT/ARC-5555) and Hardcase's (designation number unknown) idea, so they got lectured too, plus they taught her how to hold her drink. It actually takes quite a few glasses of Corellian whiskey to get her drunk, or even a fine bottle of spirits from Naboo to even get her tipsy at best. This led her to have drinking competitions and many she won, much to Anakin's digress, don't start her on lectures Padmé gives her the next day when she wakes up in her apartment with a hangover and a splitting headache. Anyways, Ahsoka was still gaping at seeing Barriss.  ** _"Hello, old friend."_** ,

"Barriss, I… you didn't have to appear before me." Ahsoka told her, her tone filled with sadness and shame, 

**_"Yet I chose to."_** The Miralian meekly smiled and made her way to sit beside her friend. She sat at the bed's edge, like Master Plo. **_"I'm not angry at you. You didn't kill me, Darth Véurr did."_** ,

"It does not excuse the way I treated you before I fell. I was… distant around you, even cold towards you. It's my fault we drifted apart, there were certain people I was too attached to." Sighed the forty-year-old Togruta, 

**_"I actually haven't thanked you though, for saving me from being harassed in that bar."_** Ahsoka lifted her head, her blue eyes staring into Barriss' ghostly blue, which was lighter than her original blue eyes.

"You mean the time you lectured me for saving your shebs?" Barriss chuckled, nearly forgetting her friend is fluent in Mando'a, the language of Mandalore or Mand'alore. Ahsoka was so close to The 501st, adopted her into their brotherhood, taught her their language and customs. Barriss respected and cared for men too, but even she wasn't that close to them, bearing in mind the rule about attachment, Ahsoka just didn't seem to care about it. Her species thrive in groups, forming attachments are unintentionally natural for her.

**_"In my defence, you went a little overboard in saving my… shebs."_** The two recalled that memory, it was a year before the two got knighted.

**_ Twenty-four Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 20 BBY… _ **

**_ Night… _ **

**Canon: _Star Wars - The Clone Wars_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Bar, Lower Levels [Coruscant Underworld], Level 1312, Coruscant, Core Region_** )

**The driver left Ahsoka and her friend Barriss at the platform after he was paid and then flew off. Ahsoka came back from a difficult mission, and so, decided to hang out with the Miralian who so happened to be free. Tano thought it would be a great idea to go for food and drinks down in the Coruscant Underworld on Level 1312 of all places, too close for comfort with Level 1313 just right below them. Ahsoka insisted they would be fine, they are armed with their lightsabers hidden under their cloaks, plus, her Togrutan friend knew a bar that the Clones go to if they weren't in the mood for Seventy-nines and it is safe… well depending on the definition of safe. Anyways, the bar is not that far from where the driver left them and so, Ahsoka made a gesture to Barriss to follow her. Seeing the bar with the neon lights, the two had to push their way in, this bar is always busy as it is popular. After making their way in, Ahsoka found them seats at the bar counter, the two sat down as the bartender, a Trandoshan approached them**  

**"What can I get for you ladies?" He asked them,**

**"Corellian whiskey and whatever is nice for my friend. It's on me." Ahsoka answered. Barriss' eyes nearly bulged when she heard whiskey. What have the Clones been introducing her to? The bartender nodded, walking off to get their orders. Barriss was still a bit uptight, she isn't used to functions like this compared to her friend.** **"Loosen up Barriss, I promise you, you won't have to carry my shebs back to the surface.",**

**"Shebs?" Barriss questioned, unsure of the language Ahsoka just spoke. She knows the Togruta is fluent in Togruti and Huttese, but she has never heard that one before.**

**"Forgive me, it means backside in Mando'a or ass.",**

**"Right. That's good then, I hate to use my healing skills for your hangover." She teased. Barriss never dealt with hangovers, but she was called whenever Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan or even all three require a Jedi Healer on the recommendation by the Clone medical officers. Barriss has decided to be a healer, which involves either being stationed in the temple or sometimes, but rarely on the field. The bartender returned with their drinks, Ahsoka asked him to leave the bottle, all he did was grunt in response, asking for fifty credits. Digging into her pocket, the Jedi Padawan handed him the Galactic Credits. Smiling, the two clinked their glasses, Barriss took a cautious taste of her drink, while Ahsoka downed her's in one go and proceeded to fill her glass again. Barriss almost choked on her drink, not used to the taste of alcohol, making her friend laugh. "This tastes like death.",**

**"I need to drag you out to bars more." Grinned Ahsoka, sipping her whiskey this time, nursing it almost. "Perhaps the boys won't mind me tagging you along.",**

**"You spend an awful lot of time with the Clones." Barriss pointed out, more like pointing out the obvious.**

**"Men, Barriss. Men." Corrected Ahsoka, and quickly. Realising she was a little quick to snap, she apologised. "Sorry, I just don't like them being called that. They are human, more than just property of The GAR." Then she downed the whiskey again. "When I hear things like ' _flesh droids_ ', it ticks me off. The last person to do that was Axel.",**

**"Wasn't he the Padawan you attacked over Clone Trooper Six (CT-6666)?",**

**"Thanks for reminding me of that shame. I let my temper flare and he learned his lesson. He got sent to Agri Corps, Bandomeer for three months last year. I hate it when my men are treated as lesser human beings." Ahsoka decided to pour another drink. "I lost good men today over the campaign I was helping Anakin with. A trooper died in my arms and another was pummelled by Commando Droids. Then another took a blaster bolt for me because I wasn't paying attention." Like the previous two drinks, Barriss' friend downed the glass like a shot. Barriss was actually getting worried about her friend's state of mind, Post-traumatic Stress Disorder is common and Ahsoka certainly shows signs of it. Drinking it away is not going to do favours and she hates the thought of telling Master Skywalker, Ahsoka may have a drinking problem. Then she spoke something in perfect Mando'a. "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum. Jax, Watt, Newt, Ash…" It sounded like a rite of passage or remembrance for the dead and began muttering on more and more names. Barriss was quick to figure out they must be the Clones- men in The 501st who lost their lives in the campaign she came back from. The Ahsoka stood up from her seat. "I'm going to head to the restroom, you be okay on your own?" Barriss nodded, Ahsoka needs some space to collect herself, she won't be long in the restroom. Her friend told her to mind her drink too and got up from her seat, heading for the restroom, thus disappearing into the crowd.**

**Ten minutes passed and Barriss was wondering if she should check on Ahsoka or even contact Master Skywalker to come down. The Miralian Padawan under Master Unduli was broken out of her thoughts when a young male, a Zabrak and his friends approached her. Clearly they drank a lot, she could smell it off their breath, they were drunk, but still functioning somehow. Barriss' eyes darted around looking for her friend.**

**"Hi, there pretty one." He greeted in a drunken smooth voice, "What's a beautiful, young girl like you doing here alone?",**  

**"Actually I'm here with my friend. She should be back soon." Barriss replied politely, not wanting to stir up unnecessary trouble.**

**"Surely she won't mind if I whisked you away for a bit." He did not hold back on being openly flirtatious, putting his arm around her shoulders. The Jedi Padawan went stiff, not liking the close contact and had to try and resist cutting his arm off.**

**"I'm sorry to disappoint, but she actually would mind." It was a small warning, but anyone would pick that up. This guy was just more stupid than a rancor. "I'll give you one last chance to walk away.",**

**"Playing hard to get, are we sweetheart?" Before Barriss could make another reply, someone else did and it gave her a sigh of relief.**

**"No, she's not interested. Now back off before I make you." The group turned, seeing a Togruta looking less than pleased. The Zabrak and his gang moved away as Ahsoka proceeded to take her place beside Barriss, standing quite protectively. "This is your last warning. Walk away or you'll force my hand." Barriss really hopes the gang take her friend's warning and back down, she has heard stories from the Clones that Ahsoka has gotten herself in a few bar fights but were covered up with their backing. She wonders how her Master doesn't hear these things. The Zabrak was still being smug and his friends were the same.**

**"I was planning on making this a five-some." Ahsoka's eye twitched, he pushed her self-control. Before Barriss could stop her, Ahsoka stretched out both her hands, Force Pushing two of the Zabrak's friends; their backs hitting the walls with a loud crash and quickly Force Pulled the male antagonising Barriss towards her, only to smack into the bar counter spine first with a solid, definite ' _thud_ '. Tano's hand caught the bottle of Corellian whiskey, holding it by the neck and smashed it, spilling the contents, but leaving a threatening sharp end. She pointed it at his neck, the sharp point sticking into his neck, on the verge of breaking his skin.**

**"AHSOKA STOP!" Shouted Barriss, until they all heard the click of a pistol being pointed at her friend, who was still holding the broken bottle. It was the Trandoshan bartender, he was wielding what looked to be a T-6 ' _Thunderer_ ' Heavy Blaster Pistol.**

**"If your friend wants to fight, take it outside, otherwise, break it off. You're disturbing my customers." Ahsoka glared back at the Zabrak who was propositioning Barriss and even herself. There was a voice whispering in her head to do it, to stab the glass into his neck and end his pathetic life, but it wasn't the Jedi way, Jedi don't indiscriminately kill. Pushing back the voice, followed by predatorily growling at him, Ahsoka tossed the bottle away, but she wasn't gentle in releasing the male Zabrak, catching him by the collar and threw him into the table near another group of customers, breaking it. Barriss winced at Ahsoka's less than gentle ways. "What did I just say!?",**  

**"Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?" It clearly was a question, neither he nor Barriss understood what she said, but the fellow Padawan knew by her tone it was… somewhat along the lines of being offensive or sarcastic, even both. Knowing Ahsoka is going to bury herself into more trouble than she already is, Barriss profusely apologised to the bartender, giving him some extra credits to replace the table and dragged the Togruta out of the bar. She's going to give Ahsoka a lecture on the way back to the temple, to save her Master giving the same one about self-control and violence not resolving anything. Thoughts run through her mind, maybe Ahsoka is spending far too much time with the Clones and is rubbing off bad habits from them.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Thinking about it, the memory actually made both Tano and Offee laugh, though Ahsoka was beginning to shed tears in her eyes. Looking back when the Jedi Order was around before she sent it crumbling, life was somewhat better. She had friends, people who cared about her, Barriss was actually trying to mend their friendship even though she was pulling away from her. Ahsoka finally convinced herself she ruined their friendship. Everything she did, makes her no better than Darth Malak, just like him, she destroyed the Coruscant Jedi Temple and killed everyone inside; maybe she shares some similarities with the Apprentice of Darth Revan.

**_"I lectured you during the trip back to the temple."_** Barriss choked,

"You did. I'm pretty sure I zoned out halfway through." Smirked Ahsoka, reminding Barriss of Anakin's smirks. She really has rubbed off him, the Miralian Knight kind of figured out her friend was close to Skywalker, not in a romantic sense; but there was a sense that they were like siblings, even father and daughter. Ahsoka never knew her parents, her father died when she was three and her mother was nowhere to be found, yes, Barriss was watching; until Malachor happened. She felt sorry for Shaak to go through such trauma, seeing her daughter as a Sith, completely consumed by her new persona: Darth Véurr, the Dark Protector. There was a beautiful irony to her Sith name. Anyways, Ahsoka didn't know her parents then, she only knew the name of her father, Anakin stepping into the role of the father figure filled that void for her and she knew she was close to Senator Amidala, her old friend looked up to her as a mother, as well as a mentor in the dangerous world of politics.

**_"If I wasn't too busy lecturing you to notice, I would have smacked you."_** The fellow Knight grinned,

"Look Barriss, I know what I have done was… is unforgivable. I killed the Padawans you protected and I chaperoned as Younglings. I killed you." Ahsoka looked away from Barriss, who knew her friend was getting serious. "It was my fault we drifted, I'm the one who shattered our friendship, not you. I understand if you can't forgive me.",

**_"You're right. The things you have done… I can't forgive you for. You ended the Jedi Order, I watched you kill children, massacre thousands, spread fear across the entire galaxy."_** She started off, listing the wrongs Ahsoka committed, the wrongs that should have had her executed. Ahsoka isn't one bit surprised that Barriss can't forgive her, she somewhat expected it. **_"It does not mean I hate you, though. You proved me wrong, that if you turn the Dark Side, it is the be all, end all. It's not, you redeemed yourself and that is an amazing feat in itself. Master Windu is fuming."_** Hearing that, it made Ahsoka choke out laughter, imagining the look on Windu's face. He always lectured that no one can ever bring themselves back from the Dark Side, she proved his statement wrong.

"But I am still volatile. I could revert back to being Darth Véurr, she's not gone. She is still inside my head and all it takes is one person to push the right buttons and I'm… I'm her again." She then felt Barriss' hand place itself on her shoulder. It was comforting in a way, it's like they are friends again.

**_"You still came back, when I thought you were lost forever. Ahsoka, I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you either. What you have done is atrocious, especially when you carry so much blood on your hands. Just know that I don't hate you and I am glad you have returned."_** ,

"I guess… that is comforting in a roundabout way. I understand that you can't forgive me, I never expected you to." Sighed Ahsoka,

**_"Remember, I don't hate you either. You are on a journey of self-forgiveness, it's a long, arduous road, which I will happily guide you through if you ask. I am a Jedi Healer after all."_** Then what surprised Ahsoka, was when Barriss wrapped her arms around her, locking her in a hug. Tano was usually the one who initiated hugs but seeing Barriss do it, that's quite a change. Not thinking about it too much, Ahsoka happily accepted it, feeling tears fall down her cheeks, realising once more how much of her life she has ruined and ruined others. **_"I must go. Stay strong, Ahsoka. Goodbye old friend."_** ,

"Goodbye Barriss." Ahsoka said quietly and Barriss' Force Ghost disappeared from view. Once again, holding her head, Ahsoka allowed herself to let go and opened the floodgates. Could she ever forgive herself?

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum.: I'm still alive, but you are dead, I remember you, so you are eternal.

Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?: Are you asking for a smack, mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's Barriss done. A kind of bittersweet ending for the two, they may have made amends, but you can't blame Barriss for not 100% forgiving Ahsoka. You have to understand, not everything is black and white, I won't hold back on certain individuals not forgiving Ahsoka for her actions. Barriss doesn't forgive Ahsoka, but she doesn't hate her either. It's a complicated grey area.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Darth Sidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome Sith Lord comes to torment the Apprentice and Ahsoka is pushed to her mental limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, we have a 'friendly' reunion between a Master and an Apprentice and… things just aren't going to be pretty. It's a short chapter because, our little friend is here to torment Ahsoka than anything else, rather than a meaningful talk.
> 
> Regarding to the mention of Chaos or The Void, it is Sith Hell in a way. It's not canon, still part of Legends and was mentioned in the 'Dark Visions' Vader comics, which I may say is Legends/Expanded Universe material compared to Marvel's 'Darth Vader - Dark Lord of the Sith' comics. Either way, I'm making it canon.
> 
> Next, I'm touching into a pretty heavy subject and that will be more prominent in the next chapter. So I will be raising the T-rating to an M for safety of others.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"If one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi._

_If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force."_

\- Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine (Darth Sidious); _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

* * *

Chapter 6: Darth Sidious

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Memories/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking_ **

* * *

_ Two Weeks Later… _

_ Year: 4 ABY; Two Weeks after Barriss Offee's visit… _

_ Evening… _

( _Scene: Prison Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Ahsoka laid on the floor of her cell, doing some sit-ups to pass time, along with getting exercise. She doesn't get a lot of time out of her cell, only when she has to shower, food is still brought her at set times and over the few days, Luke and Leia, when they are not busy, come to spend time with her. They still make trips to Naboo to see their parents, but they know she is the only source for stories about Padmé and Anakin. Obi-wan knew Padmé when she was still Queen of Naboo, he first met her as a Padawan under Master Qui-gon Jinn who lost his life to Darth Maul. To be fair, in her opinion, he was more of an assassin than a true Sith like she was. Stopping at sit-up number thirty, the Togruta sat on the bed, pulling out the device containing her holo-photos. She gazed on the photo of herself and Fives (CT/ARC-5555), both of them smiling and his arm slung around her shoulder, they were both having drinks. What was hilarious about the photo, is not the two of them smiling like di'kuts, it was the person in the background glaring daggers that would stab you multiple times. It was Rex (CT-7567), it was taken in 20 BBY and his feelings for her were becoming more apparent, Fives knew this, but she was being a little oblivious. ARC Trooper Fives was a bit of flirt, a lady's man really even though he means well and he wanted to see if he could make Rex jealous or get some kind of reaction out of him. Lo and behold, it worked, the poor Captain was on the verge of decking Fives in the face or pull out one of his DC-17 Blaster Pistols; don't get her started during their time on the planet of Onderon training the rebels. Ahsoka could possibly see Rex pull a blaster on Lux Bonteri too or blatantly threaten him, then Anakin would go dad mode on Lux, Force have mercy on his soul if that did happen and get Torrent Company or the entire 501st Legion to chase him around the entire galaxy for fun. Lucky for Lux, he got spared of all that, he just wasn't so lucky when he and his wife got exposed for aiding the Rebel Alliance and she killed them. Neither he or his wife had a fair trial, no legal support to object the claims that were painfully true. The Emperor sent her as the executioner, the Senators' deaths were a message to those if they ever try to conspire with the ' _terrorists_ ', they'd meet the same fate too. Ahsoka honestly hates herself for the things she has done. How can she ever forgive herself? After talking to Barriss, the Miralian was right to not forgive her. Her crimes are beyond forgivable, her old friend watched her cut down the Padawans that she chaperoned during The Gathering as Younglings, the same group who saved her from Hondo and his pirate gang. Katooni was so heartbroken at her betrayal, so scared, Ahsoka never forgot the look in her eyes; there was much fear, so much fear. It was the same fear the Younglings had, literally everyone who she killed had a frightened look on their faces.

Those people were right to be afraid of her because she was a monster. The Black Clone Trooper of the Empire, The Black Akul and The Zygerrian Slayer, wiped out the people of Geonosis, Zygerria and Raada bar the Larte sisters. Darth Sidious made her commit all those war crimes, then praised her for it. He praised her! Sidious kept telling her that her actions were justifiable, that she was helping bring peace and order to the galaxy, but she wasn't; she was spreading fear and terror, the rebels weren't the terrorists, granted they killed people too. Yet, that is war, it was a civil war, a loss is expected on both sides, they were right to rebel against the Empire, herself and the Emperor. Lord Sidious did not rule with fairness and just like he promised, he was cruel, evil and he moulded her into Darth Véurr, moulded her to be as cruel and evil just like him. For all this time, he fooled everyone as Sheev Palpatine, once a respected senator of Naboo, then became Supreme Chancellor. Anakin introduced her to him as a friend around 21 BBY, she and ' _Palpatine_ ' connected well over their hobby in reading, which surprised Anakin; he didn't take her as the type to read. She can recall the animated talks they had of important figureheads of the Old Republic, asked him some challenging questions about the purpose of The Ruusan Reformation that made him think hard. It was kind of funny because between the discussion on history, military and political history, Anakin realising she knew all this made his head spin. Palpatine put up such a good façade as the kindly grandfather or uncle, even offering to help her get certain books that the Jedi archivist forbade her from reading and even making recommendations himself. Thinking about it, funnily a majority of his recommendations were the history of the Sith, the Sith Empire and even the Sith Lords of Old, along with their origins. Sidious was using their friendship to get in her head, when he had her wrapped around his finger, then he started planting the doubts to shake her trust of the Jedi and the Council, and when he revealed himself as the Sith Lord, he promised her the Dark Side would give her the power to save Padmé and protect her family. How foolish she was to believe his lies, fell right down into the cavern of darkness and paid a consequential price, a hefty one that cannot be reversed.

_"I was a fool to trust him."_ She told herself with so much disgust. Ahsoka trusted Palpatine/Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord with everything, all her secrets and insecurities; her worries and opinions on the Jedi Order and the Council. He even played on her sympathy of the disbandment of her battalion: The 442nd, when she went to see him and just… vent her frustrations. How could she be so blind? Even though he revealed himself to her as the Sith Lord the Jedi spent decades looking for, yet thinking about the times he supported her and offered words of advice, it appeared as if the Sith Lord was actually trustworthy; that not all Sith are truly evil, the Jedi's view on them was wrong. Palpatine comforted her when she returned from her time on Wasskah, Ahsoka was still blaming herself for Kalifa's death. However, Tano felt some form of retribution when she killed the Trandoshan hunter's leader, she killed his son beforehand. The hunt was one of the worst times of her life, as a Togruta she is supposed to be the hunter, not the hunted. To think a Sith Lord comforted her in her times of need, it brought shivers to her spine. Ahsoka has to admit, all those years back, she was blind, foolish, deluded and selfish; Sidious said her promises would be carried out, but instead… he lied, made her believe her own family turned their backs on her. She was so deep in the Dark Side, Ahsoka convinced herself Obi-wan was the reason her family turned against her, betrayed her and she was hellbent on killing him; until Anakin took over the fight, humiliatingly defeated her and sliced off her right arm. To be fair, she deserved it, the Togruta was glad to lose that fight, even though it angered her… no, it fuelled Darth Véurr's anger. In the end, because of her actions, Padmé still died, she killed her unofficially adopted father Anakin on Hoth and Obi-wan on the first Death Star right in front of Luke's and Leia's eyes; including Anakin when he was alive prior to The Battle of Hoth last year in 3 ABY. Because of her choices, the galaxy suffered, millions died and thousands were tortured, the people lived in constant fear due to her tyranny and the Emperor. Ahsoka hates herself for causing all this, she wished Shaak never birth to her, if she hadn't met Azure Tano, Ahsoka never would have come into this world, the galaxy wouldn't have to suffer under her fist as Darth Véurr. Even during her time as a Sith, she did have some low times, not like her Master really concerned himself with her mental health, Ahsoka, when Véurr was in control, felt guilty for killing Padmé; in truth while it was a lie Sidious told her, there was a form of truth to it. Padmé died because of early childbirth, Anakin had to suffer that and so did she, in an indirect way, Ahsoka did kill her surrogate mother and due to that, she was depressed. When on missions to take down insurgents, there were times on the frontline she didn't really care about her safety, many times in her life even she wanted to die, yet she still continued to serve her Master. _"My chains are broken."_ Ahsoka thought, recalling a small portion of the Sith Code.

Delving into it now, there is a certain irony to it. Sidious freed her from the chains the Jedi held her down in, restraining her from reaching her full potential, her untapped power; unchained her from the lies they told her. When the Sith Lord was deep inside her head like a Geonosian Brain Worm, he did help her break through the fog of lies, but in turn after accepting his tutelage in the ways of the Dark Side; she was chained down again. Ahsoka knew during her years as a Sith Lady, her powers were growing and so did her lust for the power her former Master held, Sidious was doing everything in his power to prevent her from doing so; keeping her under his thumb, sending spies to watch her and assassin's in an attempt to kill her as well as test her skills. Throughout the twenty-three years, Ahsoka figured she was nothing more but a slave chained to the Dark Side, a slave chained to Darth Sidious, her chains were never broken; the only chains that broke was her connection to the Light Side of the Force.

**_"Tell me: who was the true fool?"_** Said a voice that was all too familiar. This voice grated Ahsoka's montrals as she snapped out of her thoughts and leaping up from her bed in a fighting stance. Before her was the person she never wanted to see again: Darth Sidious. **_"It's been a while, my dear Apprentice."_** He was a ghost alright, but unlike Force Ghosts who are surrounded by a blue hue, the ghost of her former Sith Master has a red hue. **_"Come now, Lady Véurr. Are you not going to bow before your Master?"_** ,

"SHUT UP!" Ahsoka shouted, baring her canines at Sidious and her eyes, unknowing to her, were already shifting between blue and gold. "How the kriff are you here? I thought Sith Lords, Ladies and Dark Jedi cannot become Force Ghosts.",

**_"Oh, but we can child. There was a lesson my Master taught me, which I failed to teach you about. I am now resting in a different plane of the Force known as Chaos."_** Lectured Sidious, making Ahsoka raise an eye marking. **_"According to Corellian Mythology, that is what it is called. In other texts, it is simply known as The Void. After you killed me, when the Skywalker twins brought you back, my soul was sent there. So much torment I was put through, so much torment."_** ,

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." She growled with much hostility, not liking the fact she has been visited by the person who destroyed her life. "You turned me into a monster. Because of you, I have to burden the blood of all those I killed!",

**_"And who's fault was that?"_** Sidious smiled grimly, **_"Who was it that came to me to seek advice? Who would listen to your struggles without criticism? Who has listened to you as a friend?"_** Ahsoka growled. Lord Sidious put her in a tight spot and got her good. He made some valid points, she willingly came to him and he listened to her, just being a good friend. Sidious may be a Sith Lord, but his political side still comes through.

"I admit it was all my fault, but you burdened me with actions I can never forgive myself for." The Togruta then began to pace the cell, her muscles tight. "You used me, Sidious! You used me!" Her fist clenched tightly, nails digging into the palm of her hand and her knuckles going a few shades lighter of orange.

**_"And I must say Lady Véurr, you were my greatest creation. You were a more promising Apprentice than I could have ever hoped for."_** ,

"I DESECRATED THREE POPULATIONS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ahsoka yelled, "I have their blood on my hands. I was a monster!",

**_"Yet you still followed through with my orders, my child."_** Sidious cackled. **_"Believe me when I tell you this: Darth Véurr is still very much alive inside of you. All it takes is the right push, then back to the darkness you will go and it will welcome you with open arms."_** Snarling at Sidious, Ahsoka's switched between blue and gold more frequently, the anger and hate she has spent weeks and learning to control, beginning to surface. **_"Ah yes. I can feel your anger, don't you feel it making you stronger? Give you focus? Embrace it, my Apprentice."_** ,

"NO!" Ahsoka dashed towards Sidious, drawing back her fist and punched, well… tried to punch Lord Sidious; completely forgetting he is only a Force Ghost. Her fist went through his spectral form and hit the wall full on, pain rushed up to her arm, but thankfully nothing broke, not her bones at least; can't say much for her knuckles though, now looking raw and scrapped. Ahsoka's heart rate was over its normal resting state, as she inhaled a large volume of air to calm herself down and control her anger and when she looked up, Darth Sidious was gone, nowhere to be seen. He was only there to torment her, tempt her back to the Dark Side and unleashing Darth Véurr again. Leaning against the wall on the floor, Sidious was right on one part, it's her fault she fell, she failed to see his manipulations and just believed his lies. Ahsoka, as Véurr carried out his orders without question, perhaps it is just easy to be a Sith and die as one. For all she cares, her spirit can be sent to Chaos, she deserves the torment, the torture and to be punished for what she did; Ahsoka doesn't deserve to be with Anakin, Obi-wan, Padmé, everyone she killed that now resides in the Cosmic Force. Anakin should have let her stay dead on Mortis.

That was when thoughts of suicide ran through her head once more and considered following it through this time. Looking upon her bed, there was an item, she must be imagining it, but it certainly looks real. Did Darth Sidious leave that for her? Is he taunting her? Will it dissipate into mist if she tries to touch it? Or does he see how much of her own torment she is going through and knows that Ahsoka does want to kill herself? What's the point of living? All her friends are dead, Rex hasn't even come to see her, Luke and Leia visit only because she knew their mother and father, the people of the New Republic never wanted her alive. She should not have stopped Kaeden from trying to assassinate her, Doctor Larte's actions were justified. However, there are some who do want her to live, to learn how to move on and forgive herself, but how can she? It's impossible, the galaxy will rejoice that she is dead, they never saw her as Ahsoka Tano, that girl, The Clone Wars veteran is dead, all they see is Darth Véurr. Standing up, Ahsoka shakily walked over to her bed and reached for the blade, a small vibro blade, a dagger really and it was sharp. Her hand caught the hilt, it did not vanish or dissipate, it was real and the Togruta brought it closer to her to examine it. It seems like Darth Sidious did leave it for her, knowing how much she wants to free herself of her own punishment. It was a selfish thought and action she wants to do, but you know what? Ahsoka has to admit, she is selfish and wants nothing more with this living plane. She wants to leave. Ahsoka wants to die and then she sat on the bed.

Ahsoka brought one arm out, her only flesh forearm and she pressed the blade firmly against her skin.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Di'kut: Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, old Grampa Paply/Darth Sidious is still being an ass and Ahsoka… well… she's not in the right state of mind now. Hopefully someone will find her quickly.
> 
> If you're somewhat confused about the timeline, as it is still 4 ABY, we're about three or four months into 4 ABY now.
> 
> Like I said above, I'm raising the rating because of attempted suicide and I will be going into detail in the next chapter, another interlude per say. I understand suicide is a very delicate topic for some out there, so when the Interlude Chapter that connects directly to this comes out, you have the option to not read it and wait for the next update. This is a forewarning as I work on that said Interlude Chapter.
> 
> Until then!


	11. Interlude: Hope of Morning Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock ticks to save Ahsoka from herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark chapter and there is mention of attempted suicide, so read at your own risk or do not read it all. Overall rating will be going up.
> 
> Not going to spoil much other than to say: SirLoozeElite, you must have the same level of Force Vision as Palpatine/Darth Sidious! You correctly predicted a portion of this interlude. Gold star for you.
> 
> Enjoy (I guess)…

_"My mind's a kaleidoscope, it thinks too fast_

_Blurs all the colours 'til I can't see past_

_The last mistake, the choice I made_

_Staring in the mirror with myself to blame."_

\- Icon for Hire; _Hope of Morning_

* * *

Interlude: Hope of Morning Part I - Tipping Point

* * *

Legend:

_ Italics/Underline: Scene/Time & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Inside character's conscience/Communication via electronic devices, Force Bonds_

**Bold: Dream/Memories/Flashbacks/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Halluncinations/Force Ghosts or Visions/Random voices speaking_ **

* * *

_ Year: 4 ABY; Moments after Darth Sidious' visit… _

Canon: _Post-Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

 ** _"Do it. No one will miss you."_** The dark voice in her head whispered,

 ** _"A monster like you deserves this death."_** ,

 ** _"All you have to do is drag the blade along your skin."_** Ahsoka looks up, no longer caring if she is hallucinating or not. Her mind cannot perceive reality from fiction, the saddened glance in her dull sapphire-blue eyes stares right into the beady red pupils in a black void; eyes belonging to The Son. His pale complexion with red markings looks down on her, a thin line across his lips that would be a smile in his perspective. The Son kneels down to meet Ahsoka at eye level, the Togruta honestly is not sure if she is seeing things or her mind is playing tricks. _**"Why do you hesitate? You said it yourself, Ahsoka. You want to die, now you have your chance."**_ He's right, the former Sith Lady does have her chance to rid herself from this world, if she cuts herself deep enough; she will die when her body goes into shock from blood loss and her body won't be discovered by the guards until dinner is given. If only she had her lightsaber, it would be quicker, she would not feel anything, but maybe that's the point, Ahsoka wants to feel the pain she inflicted on the countless victims, the same pain they suffered under her and Darth Sidious. A part of her is saying not to do it, there are people outside who still genuinely love her, Luke and Leia would be devastated if they found out she died, Rex (CT-7567) is still a question mark; would he still care?

Ahsoka clutched the hilt tighter, her hand beginning to shake, but she's tired, she is tired, tired of living, tired of being in this cell, tired of being haunted by her actions; she just wants this all to end. Then she felt The Son's hand touch her, Ahsoka said her goodbyes, that she'll either see her loved ones in the Cosmic Force or her soul will forever be punished and tormented in Chaos with Darth Sidious and the other Sith Lords and Ladies of Old and the Dark Jedi. With help from The Son, Ahsoka pushed the blade into her skin, breaking it, the pain was sharp and stung like a full blast of Force Lightning or a thousand electric whips and shock collars; her hand moved as The Son guided the blade along her skin, cutting her blood vessel; the Median Cubical and Cephalic Veins most likely, the blood began to pour out, free and fast flowing. She stopped after reaching her wrist, the blood now pumping out, staining her black prison clothes and the bed, then she moved the blade to her upper arm and proceeded to do the same action. The Son just stood there watching her, the upper arm was a little more painful, but feeling her body beginning to shut down already from the loss of blood from her forearm alone, the feeling was being numbed out. Ahsoka cut the vibro blade deep into her bicep, slicing the Axillary and Brachial Artery; like the forearm, the blood seeped out at an alarming speed, running down her arm, over her prosthetic and then, her hand let go of the hilt, it fell onto her bed with a silent ' _thud_ '. Two deep gashes marked her arms, one on the upper right arm and the other on the left forearm. With the amount of blood pouring out, her time is going to be short, her body won't be found by dinner time.

To anyone on the outside, observing, but sadly no one wasn't, they only would have seen a forty-year-old Togruta cutting herself, committing suicide and bleeding to death. The Son was not even there, her fragile mind was imagining it.

 _"I'll just go to sleep."_ Were Ahsoka's last thoughts when the shock of blood loss finally hit her. The lightheadedness, dizziness took its toll on her, so did the drowsiness and giving in, Ahsoka leaned forward, her cold, pale body crashing to the floor. Through the ray shield, inside the cell, was the unconscious form of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, who was known to the galaxy as Darth Véurr; bleeding out and waiting for the Cosmic Force or Chaos to take her.

( _Scene: Outside the cell, Maximum Security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Luke and Leia Skywalker walked down the corridor, their footsteps echoing the walls, with another guest at their side in the form of a blue and white astromech: R2-D2. The droid was a gift to their father from their mother Padmé who was once the Queen of Naboo. The spunky little astromech missed Ahsoka terribly, remembering all the adventures it went on with her, when she stood beside Anakin during The Clone Wars, he even liked the many times she called him by his doty little nickname: Artooie. Artoo waited twenty-three years to give Ahsoka a hefty lecture, as well as saying how much he missed her after hearing she turned to the Dark Side. For Leia, as a senator for The New Republic and a Grey Jedi, she is fighting with the other politicians, as well as Senator Mothma again; to give Ahsoka house arrest, while still maintaining life imprisonment. With the funds her mother and father left her, even from Padmé, which is to be shared with Luke, they are seeking to purchase an apartment or even construct one on a planet that will give Ahsoka some form of isolation, away from the glaring gaze of those who want her dead. Both Luke and Leia see the more time the Togruta remains in that small, bare cell, the more her mind begins to deteriorate and being inside that said cell is not doing good for her mental health. Who knows, Ahsoka may appreciate being permanently out of that cell and will gladly take the isolated apartment on a planet where people won't martyr for her blood, house arrest may even be a Force send for her. A planet only Leia, Luke, Rex, Artoo and Threepio (C-3PO) know. Progress for this is frustratingly slow, in Leia's opinion, no one can see that Ahsoka is not going to harm another soul in the galaxy, all she wants is to be left alone at this stage to ponder over her own faults. The twins also like keeping her company, the person their mother and father saw and treated as a daughter, needs something like this, to know that they still care for her, in a way, Ahsoka is a Skywalker too; their older sister who they redeemed from the chains of the Dark Side and Darth Sidious. Artoo was rolling ahead, eagerly wanting to see and lecture Ahsoka, disappearing around the corner, Luke rolled his eyes at the little droid their father loved.

The Skywalkers were only a few steps away from turning the same corner when Artoo came around the corner once more, at full speed screeching. Almost crashing into Luke, his legs more like, Artoo blurted into high-speed Binary and spinning his head, obviously meaning panic, which then equates to something is wrong, terribly wrong. Leia didn't think twice, sprinting towards the cell with Luke behind her. Stopping at her cell, looking through the ray shield, all she saw was the still form of Ahsoka Tano on the floor, lying in her own blood. Without even thinking, Leia punched in the code to deactivate the shield, removing her cloak, tearing it to make makeshift bandages. Luke stood in his place, unable to move at the sight before him, his eyes catching the bloodied vibro blade on her bed; his sister was busy wrapping the ' _bandages_ ' around her wounds to stem the bleeding, but it is obviously clear they needed to be stitched, Ahsoka needed a hospital and a doctor. Leia was screaming through their Force bond.

 _"Luke! Get the guards to contact the hospital now!"_ Without replying, Luke sprinted off, Artoo stayed with Leia, beeping sadly at the sight. The droid didn't want his friend to die, she is all that is left of his friends from The Clone Wars, other than Captain Rex and Threepio. Leia put two fingers against Ahsoka's neck, hoping to feel a pulse and thank the Force, she did. The pulse was weak, but it meant she was still alive, though her time is running short if they don't bring her to a doctor, Leia already felt the blood seeping through the crappy bandages. Leia actually wished she studied Force Healing, it would be a handy skill to have right now. The former Princess of Alderaan also saw the vibro blade, where did it come from? Who gave that to her? Leia knew Ahsoka had her ups and downs with depression, but she never thought the person they saw as a sister would ever consider suicide to escape her problems. Unless Ahsoka did have suicidal thoughts but kept it well hidden from them. "Why did you do it, 'Soka?" She asked the unconscious Togruta in her arms aloud, as if she is still listening and awake. Next, she heard her brother rushing back, saying the paramedics will arrive soon to bring Ahsoka to the hospital, but Leia wasn't having it; there isn't enough time. "We'll take her to the hospital. Come on, help me Luke." Nodding, Luke picked Ahsoka up in his arms, not caring much about the weight, bridal style and the three rushed through the corridors to reach their taxi outside.

Finally exiting the prison, with the guards telling them to just leave they'll sort the paperwork, Luke hopped in the back, with Artoo sharing the seat and Leia jumped in the front. The driver seeing Darth Véurr unconscious, clearly bleeding, with these two passengers wanting to save her, they must be insane! Seeing the doubt on his face, Leia quickly got frustrated, unclipping her new lightsaber that she built after the one that belonged to Ahsoka got destroyed after their time with the alternates in the Sith Shrine below the old Jedi Temple.

"Hospital, now! Forget about speed limits, just get us there!" She demanded,

"But… but that's Darth Véurr! All she-" The driver was cut off by the snap-hiss of Leia's weapon, revealing a silver-white blade. Leia never understood why Ahsoka's Kyber Crystal changed colour, she thought it would stay green, it's something that she is still looking into and is still under the assumption that it means she stands neither with the dark or the light, but in the middle. The Skywalker twin could have used the famous Jedi Mind Trick, but she doesn't have the time and patience for it, more direct action was needed.

"Her name is Ahsoka Tano, now get us to the hospital or Force forbid, I'll show you how a Skywalker flies! And it might result in a spectacular ' _happy landing_ '." Leia's tone was snippy, as well as sharp. Snippy on its own is when… Leia is being Leia, but snippy with a sharp tone, that's when alarm bells ring. The driver got the hint, not wanting to lose his vehicle, hearing stories about her father: The Hero with No Fear and making near-impossible landings and his most famous being crash landing half a ship into Coruscant when the old Separatists attacked. Another story he heard was during the campaign for Ryloth, apparently, Skywalker crashed his Ventor-class ship into a Separatist Dreadnought. Turning on the ignition, Leia switched off her lightsaber, and they flew off breaking every speed limit in the book to get to the hospital.

( _Scene: Coruscant General Hospital, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Doctor Kaeden Larte was sitting inside her office, behind her desk signing off on a patient who was cleared to be discharged. This person managed to break his leg after crashing his speeder when it went out of control, that's not the worst, she has seen a lot of shitty things. Now, there's a bit of a lull in hospital activity, the only patients that are here are overnight or remaining under observation and she was quite liking the slowdown, it means she can catch up of Force-forsaken paperwork and approve for that fourth new bacta tank that the New Republic funded. There's currently three, thankfully there was no need to use them, anyone who came in didn't have life-threatening injuries that required to have a dunk in the tank; bacta patches were good enough. She also made a note to ring her sister about whose turn is it to cook dinner or get take-out, sometimes Miara insists on going out for dinner to give each other a break of being inside the apartment. Kaeden's mind drifted back to her failed attempt to kill Darth Véurr, she couldn't believe how right the Sith was, she could not bring herself to pull the trigger, but the strange thing is… she kept calling herself Ahsoka Tano as if that is who she truly is. Ahsoka Tano, the now disgraced Jedi Knight, Commander of the 501st, then promoted to Lieutenant General. Funnily, while she was still on Raada, she remembers seeing footage of her on the holo-news fighting beside The Hero with No Fear. Kaeden may not understand things about the Force, Jedi or Sith Orders, but… it appeared as if that Togruta has Dissociative Identity Disorder, it used to be known as Multiple Personality Disorder, then psychologists agreed to change the name. She was separating herself from… herself and Darth Véurr, the first sign of it was when she saw her aggressor's eyes switch colour: blue to gold. Are gold eyes characteristic to a Sith? Still, Sith or not, she cannot forgive her for the people she has killed, especially the massacre of Raada and it was not the first massacre; Amba'laar City, the river moon suffered, the people were killed, drowned when a large structure containing their water was destroyed. It was punishment for hiding an exiled Jedi that survived Order Sixty-six. No one knew about that until the files were found when it came to Véurr's trial, she should have been executed, that person committed massacres and genocide, both serious war crimes. The amount of evidence that was gathered was more than enough to support that motion!

That was when her office door flung open, without the courtesy of knocking. She was about to reprimand the fellow doctor or nurse, but she saw the flustered look on his face. Did he sprint to her office? What's the urgency?

"Breathe Vex." She said to him, "What's the problem?",

"Masters Jedi Luke and Leia are here, with an unconscious Darth Véurr in their arms." Her body locked, the twins brought Véurr here!? In the very hospital, she works in!? Are they out of their minds? Since when does Véurr need a hospital? Sighing, not wanting to jump the blaster, yet, Kaeden dropped her stuff and followed Vex out into the main corridor. Closing her door, her eyes widened, Véurr was unconscious alright, her upper arm and forearm wrapped in shitty looking bandages that are made and torn from Leia's dark-brown cloak. She could see the blood seeping through, did Véurr… did Véurr cut herself? Self-harm? She wanted to help, but her anger over the destruction of her home took over, Raada is now an uninhabitable planet because of her! Véurr did that and that was six years before the first Death Star was fully operational! Who even needed a Death Star when this Sith held enough power to ravage a planet and commanded the most ruthless and feared battalion: The 501st, Véurr's Fist.

"If you two are seeking aid for Darth Véurr, you came to the wrong hospital." Kaeden gritted through her teeth, practically glaring at them. All Leia did was groan, knowing the doctor still refuses to move on from what occurred in the past ten years ago. The massacre of Raada happened in 6 BBY.

"For Force sake Kaeden!" Leia didn't even bother addressing her as doctor, pleasantries are already out the window at this stage. "Put the kriffing massacre behind, for now, just please help Ahsoka." There was pleading and desperation in the Jedi/politician's voice, but Kaeden was standing her ground. There is no place for someone like her, Véurr deserves to die, Kaeden couldn't kill her, but it seems like the Lady of the Sith had enough and chose to commit suicide. It was good enough for her.

"I refuse to save this monster!" The doctor snarled, clenching her fist. The memories of the horrific massacre filled her head, the screaming of her people either being shot or cut down by the Sith's red lightsaber. She saw someone of them having their necks broken when Véurr used the Force, that tyrant killed children and pregnant women too, those who were taken for interrogation never came back. By the Force, what kind of horrible person cannot show mercy to children and women carrying a child inside them? That is why she refuses to treat someone like her. Luke's own patience was waning, the one person who is closest to their father and mother is starting to lose her grip on this world, fading and he can feel her life force getting weaker the longer she bleeds out. Anakin, Padmé and Ben would want to live, she needs to live for Rex because for so many weeks he's been gathering the strength to come see her. If Ahsoka dies, he'll kill himself too.

"Kaeden, we all lost people we love, because of her. Leia lost her planet, I lost my adopted parents, but do any of us hate her!?" He said to the retired rebel, "Véurr did all that, not Ahsoka and right now, the person that is before you is Ahsoka Tano. I know you and Miara lost your parents at a young age, long before the Empire. Would your parents want you to continue hating the person who ruined your life?" Kaeden had to swallow a lump in her throat at the mentioning of her and her sister's parents. She and Miara may have lost their parents, but they lost everyone they loved and their home because of the Empire because they were aiding the rebellion. Before they died, her mom and dad always told her to help everyone, even if they are your enemy and not to hate them or hold a grudge. Ever since the massacre, Kaeden held a grudge, against the Empire, particularly Darth Véurr, however… Luke, Leia and even Rex are continuously telling people, even the reformed Senate of the New Republic that Darth Véurr is gone, she will never come back; before them all is the long lost Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, the former Padawan of the Hero with No Fear, a war hero and veteran of The Clone Wars. Perhaps Kaeden is one of many who refused to believe such words, maybe the twins, the shining beacons of hope within the rebellion, that Véurr really is gone. Maybe being a Sith is basically having Dissociative Identity Disorder, one personality is Ahsoka Tano, the other is Darth Véurr; two separate identities of completely different personalities sharing the same body; which may explain why her eyes change colour. Kaeden sighed after coming to a decision, if her parents were here, they'd tell her to save this Togruta on the edge of death.

"I want Operating Theatre One up and running, as soon as possible. Those wounds need to be stitched and cleaned out." She turned to Vex, "Get Bacta Tank Two set up. Move it, people!" After hearing those orders, the rest of the staff jumped to get everything ready. The doctors took Ahsoka from Luke's grasp, putting her on a trolley and wheeled her down to the operating room for the waiting surgeons, which Kaeden is going to join shortly. "Don't make me regret this." She told the Skywalker twins, then made her way down to join the surgeons.

_ Five Hours Later… _

Luke, Leia and the astromech Artoo stood in front of the bacta tank where Ahsoka is now submerged in. Kaeden and the surgeons successfully cleaned, disinfected and stitched up her deep wounds, along with giving a necessary blood transfusion. She is currently unconscious due to being put under anaesthetic, but they wanted her to remain that way until her wounds heal. They were told Tano was extremely lucky, she did lose a lot of blood, if they didn't come to visit her today, she would have been dead by the time the guards gave her and the other prisoners their scheduled dinner. Ahsoka will need to remain in the tank for three days, to allow the wounds to close itself up and heal, then the stitches will have to be removed and only then she can be transferred to a bed. Once that is done, they will need to keep her overnight or longer and have someone on watch in case she tries to kill herself or self-harm again. Luke and Leia offered to do that, Ahsoka would be much more comfortable around them than anyone she doesn't know. Artoo cooed with a sense of sadness, to think his friend has tried to end her life, it seems like his little lecture will have to wait. They were also informed on the fact that… despite the bacta tank doing its work on healing her wounds, they are going to scar and it will be permanent, those scars are going to be a constant reminder of what Ahsoka tried to do, to end her pain, end the everlasting guilt and self-blame she punishes herself with. In their minds it was hard for them to absorb that the person they saved from the darkness, from Darth Sidious' chains was going to end her life, being a Sith Lady for over two decades practically broke her; psychologically specifically. To be fair, while Ahsoka made some questionable choices and many were in the wrong, it is Sidious who is truly to blame. Under the guise of Sheev Palpatine, he manipulated Ahsoka, planted seeds of doubt into her head, used their friendship, by then, the Togruta believed she could fully trust him with anything; even her well-kept secrets and attachments. Darth Sidious was mastermind for creating the birth of the Sith Lady the entire galaxy feared for twenty-three years, Darth Véurr, the Dark Protector; Lord Sidious moulded her into the perfect Apprentice, twisted her into something that no one, even those closest to her could recognise. He released the deadly predator within her, the monster, the beast that laid dormant inside her, like the Shilian legend of the Were-Akul. That was who Véurr was: a predator, her victims were her prey and the entire galaxy was her hunting grounds. The galaxy believed that Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was dead, died during The Great Jedi Purge, holding the line at the temple, the origins of the falsified ' _Jedi Rebellion_ ' or ' _Jedi Uprising_ '; Sidious sure had his propaganda planned out. It kind of came as a shock when the twins were trying to convince everyone that the person they brought with them escaping the destruction of the second Death Star is Ahsoka Tano, but all they saw was Darth Véurr. The good she had carried out during The Clone Wars was buried away, to be forgotten, to the general public, the Togruta Jedi Knight is a ghost, which may also explain why she tried to kill herself. Ahsoka knew the galaxy has forgotten her, the good deeds she has carried out have been erased and all that was left, was the evil and darkness she had spread; she no longer had a reason to keep on living.

Leia dug into pocket, pulling out a small device that she was going to give to Ahsoka. It was addressed to her from her mother, but if the courier was refused entry, he was to give it to either Luke or Leia Skywalker. As far as they know, Master Shaak Ti is gone off with a Mandalorian warrior named Sabine Wren, the name rung a bell to Leia; she was a member of The Ghost Crew, Rex mentioned her. From what they know, albeit… very little, Shaak made a promise to a young Jedi named Ezra Bridger that she would find him again. He disappeared along with Grand Admiral Thrawn or going by his full Chiss name: Mitth'raw'nuruodo and came from the planet of Csilla, which resides in the Unknown Regions. Shaak wanted to ensure that she was not abandoning her daughter again, like she did when she was baby, by simply walking away from motherhood, choosing the Jedi Order over her own child. The daughter of Skywalker had to admit it was selfish of Shaak, she had many chances, more than enough to tell Ahsoka the truth when she was brought to the Jedi Temple in 33 BBY, but once again, selfishness overruled her mind; by then she was a Master and had a seat with the High Jedi Council and didn't want to destroy that, along with getting expelled. Shaak learned that lesson now, she and Ahsoka had made amends, her mother would be devastated if she heard her own daughter had attempted to take her own life and she can't even be here to help. By now, Shaak and Sabine are probably somewhere in the Unknown Regions on Force knows what planet, as well as mapping out the said region. They might be lucky if Shaak had not felt anything through the Force, she didn't get close enough with Ahsoka to form a Force bond, but honestly, it is better if it remained that way, as mean as it sounds. While it is not her business, Leia was curious to know what message was in the device, if she knows Ahsoka well enough, she wouldn't mind her opening the message for her. Pushing the button to turn it on, a miniaturised hologram of Master Shaak Ti appeared on the projector.

 _"Hello, Ahsoka."_ The message started off, _"I hope this message got delivered to you in one piece. Sabine and I are currently in the Unknown Regions, we landed on a planet known as Rakata Prime; seemingly Ezra has been spotted there."_ Fascinating, they're exploring the Unknown Regions while searching for Ezra, this will lead to new civilisations who might be willing to be a part of the New Republic, also meaning new allies on the political side of things. _"Anyways, I hope you are doing well, all things considered. I just want you to know, my daughter that I have not forgotten you, officials will have to let you out on good behaviour at some point. I know you are hurting, being imprisoned does not help matters. Remember, you have the complete support of Skywalker's children and Captain Rex. Stay strong Ahsoka, I will return to you as soon as Ezra is found. Before I forget, don't think I have forgiven you easily for sticking that 'kick me' note to my back, there is an overdue chat for that prank. Take care child. I love you and may the Force be with you, always."_ It was a touching message, Luke and Leia wished Ahsoka was conscious to hear it. If she waited another five minutes, maybe that message would have changed her mind, stopped her from committing suicide and give her a reason to continue on living. The twins thought it was better if Shaak was not here, it would break her to see Ahsoka like this. Neither of the twins heard the door open behind them, as Doctor Larte quietly stepped in to carry out visual checks and make sure Ahsoka's vitals are stable. Luke sensed Kaeden, turning around to face her.

"I'm just going to check her vitals. You two should head home, you can't do much right now." She said to them. Leia tensed, not really wanting to move, eyeing Kaeden warily, remembering what she tried to do to Ahsoka before the Clone Wars alternates arrived in their galaxy. "I won't try to kill her if that's what you are thinking. I may have not forgiven for she has done ten years ago, but no one deserves to die like that. Please Leia, Luke, go home. You can come to see her tomorrow.",

"Alright." Leia replied in a tired tone. Today has just been an entire rush and a mess, she had not expected today's prison visit would be stumbling upon Ahsoka's body, bleeding out and waiting for the hands of death to take her; may it be joining the Cosmic Force and Force have mercy on her soul: Chaos. Without saying another word, Artoo was first to exit the room, followed by Leia, with Luke behind them. They promised to be back in the morning and they will sit in front of the bacta tank until visiting hours are up. Then something hit Leia's mind, another problem that she thought of in advance. _"Force! How do we tell Rex?"_ The veteran is going to feel like he's been thrown through hyperspace and back without a ship and something in her gut told her that the former Clone Captain is going to give Ahsoka a lecture to last the rest of her life as soon as she wakes up. All the same though, he is going to be highly concerned and worried, then bulldoze his way to the hospital.

* * *

_"On and on I wonder what went wrong inside my head_

_I don't have to have the answers, but tonight I wish I did_

_All the pain I can't explain away won't fade_

_All the secrets silenced by the shame_

_Don't make me say it."_

\- Icon For Hire; _Hope of Morning_

* * *

 

_ Night… _

( _Scene: Inside Ahsoka's Conscience, Location Indescribable_ )

_Ahsoka opened her eyes, finding herself in a kneeling, meditative position. What just happened? She remembers having that unwelcome visit by her Sith Master, the vibro blade he left behind and then cutting open her forearm and upper arm above her prosthesis to commit suicide. Is she dead? If she is, where is she? Is this the Cosmic Force? Chaos? Tano hopes the twins understand why she did it, she had enough of living. The disgraced Jedi Knight could not live on in this world any further, this psychical plane of existence and she was tired, depressed. Looking around, Ahsoka tried to deduce where she is, but nothing could come to her mind if she is in neither the Cosmic Force or Chaos, is it possible to end up in the middle? The in between? The endless dark, this void, is this Limbo? Some kind of purgatory? Ahsoka got to her feet, turning three-sixty to examine the environment, but not risking to move anywhere, she might get lost and be trapped in an endless loop. Surprisingly, the shadows began to dissipate and revealed a room, a living room; it was a familiar one. This is Padmé's apartment, one of two of her sanctuaries away from the Jedi Temple, why is she here? Entering the room, she spotted Padmé standing outside on the balcony, her back turned to her, looking out onto the bustling air traffic of Coruscant. Padmé was wearing one of her nightwear, a sleeping gown, gorgeous royal blue that oddly complimented her dark brown locks. Feeling a swelling of happiness in her heart, happiness she has not felt in years, Ahsoka ran towards Padmé with her blue eyes beginning to glisten with tears. She missed her so much, twenty-three years, after what she did to her._

_"Padmé! I-" Ahsoka's hand caught her surrogate mother's shoulder, making the woman turn. Tano expected to see a face of familiar happiness, warmth… hope, but instead, Padmé faced her with her own tears. "Mom?",_

_"Why?" She asked her, "Why did you do it?" Ahsoka had all the answers, wanted to open up and pour herself out, but when she tried to explain… something stopped her. It was like she forgot how to speak as if someone placed a massive wall between her thoughts and her voice. That was when Padmé sighed, shaking her head with an air of disappointment, it broke Tano's heart to see that, just like she broke Padmé's when she was… in a way, consumed and delirious once she joined the Dark Side, taking her place beside Darth Sidious. Is that what Padmé felt when she betrayed her and everyone who cared about her? "If you can't save yourself, you can't save me." Ahsoka was confused for a moment about what her mother-figure meant, though one part of her was right, she couldn't save Padmé from death; but then… the unthinkable happened. Padmé moved towards the balcony and threw herself over the edge. Tano jumped, screaming for Padmé with desperation, didn't want to be abandoned, her Force abilities were negated for some unknown reason, but that didn't matter, Ahsoka reached out for the senator of Naboo, trying to grasp Padmé's outstretched hand. Just like Steela, they were mere fingertips from each other, her mother's fingers grazed hers, it wasn't enough; they slipped right through and Padmé free fell to death, plummeting to Coruscant's streets._

_"NO! PADMÉ!" The balcony was covered again in shadows, shifting to another location of familiarity. When the darkness cleared, Ahsoka found herself still on Coruscant, but this time it was the Clone Barracks. "Why here?" She asked herself, still trying to get over or process Padmé throwing herself off the balcony. She couldn't save Padmé like she could not save Saw's sister and he blamed her. Saw was last seen on the planet of Jedha, he died on that said planet, he died never forgiving her. Saw died blaming Ahsoka for his sister's death, he hated her. The two siblings do hate her._

_Seeing the entrance, Ahsoka entered the building, heeding a little more caution this time. The interior is exactly how she remembered it years ago, dull grey walls, bright lighting, but the personalities of each individual trooper brightened up the place. Memories flooded her mind, Ahsoka was sure that the times she spent here overwritten her time in the temple, the men invited her out to drinks, primarily The 501st, 212th and 104th; Wolfpack Squadron really; good times at Seventy-nines and a few other clubs. Of course, Ahsoka made quite a reputation for herself getting herself kicked out or banned at a non-Clone bar and/or nightclub because she started a fight, ninety-nine percent of the time due to some shabuir insulting her men, either from her battalion or others. She hated when the boys get mistreated, fast forward, they're gone. The Clones, brothers, men… they're gone. Darth Sidious ordered the Kamonians to stop the production of Clone Troopers, they served their purpose, any new troops trained up became the first generation of Stormtroopers before being replaced by humans, or ended up on guard duty and treated like bantha shit. Even after turning, Ahsoka knew her former Master was making a mistake of discontinuing the Clone Trooper Army, she preferred Clone Troopers, they are much more superior compared to what she led. During the early years, her battalion was the best, the most feared, new recruits were examined by Commander Appo (CC-1119) and Captain Six (CT-6666), after she was promoted to Lieutenant General, it was Rex who took the title of Commander, but during Order Sixty-six, when it was heard he defected and refused to follow the command; Appo took the position, moving up a rank from Captain. The high standard was maintained even after Appo's passing, Six made sure the new transfers were at peak performance. It's no wonder her battalion was known as Véurr's Fist, but when she began to not care about anything, even her own troops, standards fell after she killed Six. The reputation of the once proud 501st fell, to the point they were being killed by primitive, literal teddy bears that live up in the trees in tribes. The men were being killed by tiny little Ewoks, that barely reach their waist, armed with bows, arrows, spears and clubs; but like she said, she stopped caring as Véurr._

_Walking deeper into the barracks, Ahsoka wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not. Surely she did not just see the walls around her move, her own eyes must be playing tricks with her. Cautiously walking the halls, she felt the air grew thicker, heavy with a sense of… dread? Without warning, Ahsoka's fight or flight instincts kicked in, sending her adrenaline into overdrive, something or… someone came out of the wall, hands reaching out as if it is trying to grab her. The hands all oddly wore Clone Trooper vambraces, each of them was different, they were either part of the Phase One or Two armour. Following the arms, she saw faces of the Clone Troopers, only half of their bodies coming out of the wall, they looked to be in pain, sad, angry and even… mourning. A few of the faces looked familiar, Tup (CT-5385), Waxer (Designation Number unknown), Boil (Designation Number unknown), Wolffe (CC-3636), Appo (CT-1119), Fives (CT/ARC-5555), Echo (CT-1409), and so many, many more. Their pained voices echoed around her and the halls, meaning it was the same further down like Force Ghosts who can't find peace. Where is she? Is this Chaos? Is she in Chaos? Has her torment started already?_

_"Ahsoka!",_

_"Help me!",_

_"How could you let me die!?",_

_"Kill the Jedi."_

_"Good soldiers follow orders." Unable to take it anymore, Ahsoka began to blindly run through the corridor, not caring where she was running or where she'd end up in the barracks. The disgraced Jedi was doing everything she could to block out the voices of the lost Clone Troopers, but no matter how far she has ran, their voices were still heard. Ahsoka was confirming in her head this had to be Chaos, her punishment and torment have already begun, it's her fault the number of Clones has begun to wane after the Galactic Empire established itself. The Clone Army was merely there to enact Order Sixty-six, kill all the Jedi, only to be shortly decommissioned and integrated into the new Imperial Stormtrooper Army; however, their accelerated ageing became their enemy, many died because of it, primarily those who fought through The Clone Wars and even those produced ten years prior to the war, The First Battle of Geonosis. Turning right, Ahsoka skidded into what looked like a room, it was the mess hall, the canteen, the voices of the Clones didn't seem to follow into this part of the barracks; which is a relief. Why did she end up here? That was when she more figures, ten more, just barely able to make out the silhouettes, it certainly Clone Troopers, but one seemed to be wearing what appeared to be Stormtrooper armour. The ten troops moved out of the shadows, and Ahsoka certainly recognised them, her heart dropped on one. She was facing Akul Squadron: Commander Slip (CC-4056), Captain Edge (CT-11-7387), Sergeant Lucky (CT-7777), Deadshot (CT-9350), Hacker (CT-20-2156), Jester (CT-4984), Field Medical Officer Stab (CT-24-3103) and ARC Trooper Bomber (CT/ARC-1629), followed by Captain Rex and… it was Six (CT-6666); her Stormtrooper Commander, who was promoted to that rank after Appo died. They all stared at her, the same eye colour with the minuscule variance of shade, only that she can and Anakin could pick out, even Obi-wan and Plo Koon and they were armed. There was a mix of DC-15A and DC-15S Blaster Rifles and Carbines, a DC-17m in blaster configuration, two pairs of DC-17s and an Imperial standard issue E-11 Blaster Rifle, modelled after the DC-15A. The men said nothing, just stared at her like some sort of trance, are they… are they mind controlled? Geonosian Brain Worms? No, it was something much worse, another voice filled the mess hall._

_"Execute Order Sixty-six." Her eyes widened, Chaos is making her suffer by putting her in the shoes of the hundreds of Jedi on the receiving end of the infamous order. The sound of the blasters being aimed with safeties off and set to kill, pointed at her; maybe she will permanently die after this? Or will Chaos just put her in this never-ending loop of dying and being revived? If it's the first option, then so be it, Ahsoka just wants to die. The Togruta could bear to look at the men, the squadron she had so little time with, Six - the trooper who supposedly had a simple crush on her, was actually subtle obsession, the person she defended from degrading comments - and then Rex, the man her heart fell for, she was foolish to push him away. Perhaps… in another galaxy, in another lifetime, they are together, happily married and even have started a family; sadly in this galaxy, it is not meant to be. This is her fate. Lifting her head slightly, just enough to glance at Rex, she saw his mouth move, he said to her:_

_"I'm sorry.",_

_"No Rex. I am sorry." She replied in her head. The mess hall was filled with the sound of blaster fire, Ahsoka didn't even feel the plasma bolts hit her and she fell to the floor and then…_

_ Reality… _

( _Scene: Bacta Tank Two, Room Two, Coruscant General Hospital, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Alarms blared inside Room Two where Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, formerly Darth Véurr was assigned to for the recovery of her seriously self-inflicted wounds. The forty-year-old Togruta was attempting to commit suicide, using a vibro blade and no one knows how she got her hands on one. A team of doctors and nurses, including Doctor Larte, who decided to stay back late to monitor the person who destroyed her home and her life, along with her younger sister who suffered too, rushed in free hearing the alarm. Kaeden muttered a plethora of expletives seeing the Vital Signs Monitor tipping into the danger zone. Ahsoka's heart was on the verge of stopping, she's slipping into Cardiac Arrest and if resuscitation is not performed, she'll die. That's the last thing Luke and Leia want to hear in the morning, she promised, despite what Ahsoka did as Véurr, though she will never forgive her; she promised that Ahsoka won't die under her care. The other doctors were making swift action to pull Ahsoka out of the bacta tank, as the nurses got the bed at the ready, while Kaeden was yelling orders. Once the Togruta was laid on the bed, one of the nurses: Vex immediately began Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) as the other late night staff members began hooking the patient up to more machines and placing an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Oslo! Get that AED (Automated External Defibrillator) pronto!" She turned to Vex, who was performing CPR, which she knew was useless in a Cardiac Arrest or this could be a Sudden Cardiac Arrest scenario. It was a good thing she made the decision to keep an AED in each of the bacta tank rooms. With her help and Oslo's the defibrillator was set up and the first charge was ready to go. "And clear!" Ahsoka's body raises as the electricity from the medical device surges through, the nurse glances at the heart monitor, there was a peak, but then pulse began to reduce; nearer and nearer to flatline. The voltage was increased again and Kaeden repeated the process, the result was the same. Ahsoka's pulse dropped, her blood pressure too.

"Doctor Larte, we're losing her!" Nurse Vex said worryingly,

 _"Damn it Ahsoka!"_ She mentally yelled, " _Don't you kriffing dare fight me!"_ The AED recharged itself for the third shock. "And clear!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Shabuir: Jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite Togruta is not out of the woodworks. I did do a little research on blood vessels, so I am assuming that Togruta biology is somewhat similar to humans. I even researched Cardiac Arrest because I'm no doctor and needed to be sure I mentioned the right medical device to 'restart' someone's heart.
> 
> Regarding to hospital equipment other than bacta patches and tanks, I don't know much about their medical equipment. So their technology simply has the same names as technology from the real world.
> 
> Stay tuned for Part II and I am adamant it will stay a two-parter. 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
